The Smash Shenanigans
by Breakdown003
Summary: This is a basic Smash Mansion fanfic. There will be ships so beware. The main one for me will be Nesscas, once Lucas joins the fray that is.
1. The First Recruitment

Master Hand and Crazy Hand had created a mansion in their hometown. This town is a strange one. It's not on a planet like most other towns. The people of this town were created by these hands. The town is floating through space, but when inside the town it seems normal. Despite the small one town plane they never run out of resources. This town creates its resources when it senses the lack of that certain resource. There are two different types of 'people' in this town. One of them is named Miis, and the other ROBs. The hands then learned of a way to recruit people from other worlds and multiverses.

That's when they started studying several different worlds, and their inhabitants. They saw that the people they were studying had loads of strength. That's when they came up with a fun idea. They would send various recruitment letters out to various people they deem worthy. Those who accept would live in this town and compete in tournaments. It's not just going to be about tournaments though. The hands had noticed that many of the worlds they researched have to deal with world bending disasters. They can live in the mansion and not deal with the stress of their normal lives.

Instead of having the fighters be stuck in small homes in the town. They decided to make a mansion that holds all the necessities a person would need. And the mansion would be updated if the hands bring in more people than initially planned. They created the mansion and then the letters. Crazy hand was tasked with handing them out.

Mario and his gang had been hanging out in Peach's castle. It was a day that didn't them do anything outrageous. The next party, or race, or sport, wasn't planned for another few months. Today was just as normal as they could be. Toad decided to catch some fresh air. He left the castle and walked onto the bridge. He looked into the calm water. "Hey, Toad, delivery is here," someone said. Toad looked up and saw Lakitu and Paratrooa.

"He needed help finding the castle," Lakitu said flying away.

"Shouldn't you know where it is?" Toad asked.

"Well I would, but the castle changes locations like every few months," Paratroopa said. He reached into his red shell and brought out three envelopes. The sticker keeping it closed was a red circle and had a cross in the lower left of the circle. The three envelopes had a different name on each. Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi's names were on the envelopes. Toad nodded and entered the castle and the Paratroopa flew away. Toad called for everyone to be the main foyer. He handed Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi the envelopes for them. They opened them and realized they all said the same thing. It read, "We realize your strength and the stress you deal with in your normal lives. We would love to invite you to the town of Cross, where you will participate in a friendly fighting tournament. You will be living in a mansion that holds all you need to survive. You won't be detained in the mansion, and you still can talk with friends and family back home. If you so desire you may even have them come into the mansion for a day or two. We hope you think about the decision, and we understand if you don't feel comfortable with it".

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi looked at each other. Peach and Daisy laughed and walked to them. "You guys are idiots to not take them up on this," Daisy said.

"What if it's Bowser trying to trick us?" Mario asked.

"Then you'll beat him like always, you can't be scared about this," Peach said. They looked back at their letters and saw a yes and no. After some thinking, they circled yes which made the letter disappear. They left their house and to start packing.

Paratroopa stayed on the same planet but simply flew to a nearby jungle. After some time flying around he saw what he was looking for. It was a treehouse. He flew to the entrance. He saw the ape he was looking for. He was sleeping with Diddy Kong in a hammock. Paratroopa walked in and turned the TV on. This woke both of them up. Donkey Kong was mad, but Diddy Kong stopped DK from attacking the mailman. Diddy Kong was clearly smarter. Despite speaking in his native monkey language, Paratroopa was able to understand. He apologized for intruding and handed Diddy Kong the envelope with Donkey Kong's name on it. Diddy Kong nodded and handed it to DK. After reading it DK gave Paratroopa one of his famous bear hugs. Diddy Kong circled yes for him.

The elder, Impa, was sitting in her house. She was dozing off until her granddaughter, Paya, barged into the house. She had a strange item in her hand. It wasn't one Impa was used too. Paya handed Impa the item. Something Impa did recognize was the name Link on the front of it, above the circle with a cross. Impa was able to use the Sheikah Slate to bring Link and Zelda to the house. Impa handed Link the envelope. Link opened it and read. He threw it away but then Zelda picked it up. She read it and stopped Link from leaving. "You're going to this thing," Zelda said.

"I need to stay here and protect you," Link protested.

"Calamity Ganon has been dealt with, and I've regained my strength," Zelda said. Link looked to the side. Zelda place a hand on Link's shoulder. "You need to be able to relax, and this tournament seems to exactly what you need". Link looked to Impa.

"I agree, Link, this world should be fine. I assume whoever sent this note can watch over this world, and bring you back if it's in any danger. Or maybe deal with it themselves," Impa said. Link thought about what she just said. Link took the letter from Zelda. He decided to circle yes with the help of Zelda's magic.

Samus was flying through the endless void of space. She was happy because she had just avenged her family and home plant. She ended the life of Ridley, and his reincarnations. She wasn't done, however. Dark Samus and the hunters are still out there. Despite Ridley being gone, Sylux can probably bring him back somehow. Dark Samus seemingly just disappeared, but Samus know she isn't gone for good. Worst case scenario Dark Samus and the hunters are working together, however, Dark Samus wants to kill Samus itself. While flying she noticed some white object flying towards her. She flew closer and saw a massive hand. This hand was white and looked more like a glove. At first, she assumed this was some weird enemy, but then the gloved hand stopped. He snapped and a small envelope was flying through space and landed on Samus's window. She saw a circle, and cross. She was confused at first. She left the ship and retrieved the envelope. She opened it and read. At the bottom was a PS. The PS read, "You may only fight in the power suit, but you may be able to live without it on". Samus thought for a moment. Dark Samus and the hunters are mostly after Samus herself, so being away from it all could be good. She circled yes.

Kirby was eating. No surprise there. He was hanging out with King Dedede. Despite fighting in the past, they've grown to be friendly. Their morals sometimes collide, but they still stay friends. They are like normal friends, they fight and regain their structure. King Dedede was mad that Kirby ate all his food, and he even accidentally ate a poor little Waddle Dee. King Dedede decided to pull a little prank on the puffball. While having more food being made he threw in Gordo. The food was a big cake that was able to fit Gordo. When Kirby inhaled it he ran around in pain. King Dedede laughed and then helped get Gordo out. It disappeared and Kirby was mad. At this point, a Waddle Dee ran in with a strange note. King Dedede read the name that was Kirby's. He handed Kirby the note and Kirby was happy. Kirby tried to pick up a pencil, but his hands were covered in icing so he started eating it. King Dedede rolled his eyes and circled yes.

Fox and his crew were taking a rare break on the planet Corneria. They don't normally spend time like this, they are usually so busy with tasks. Star Wolf had been taking up a low profile recently. Peppy Hare decided to go out for a walk. Along this walk, a strange white envelope fell on his face. He noticed the fact it says Fox's name on it. He put his initial purpose for the walk on hold as he went back. He found Fox and Falco arguing, as they always do. He stopped the fight, which was about suntan lotion. Peppy was confused since they don't have normal skin, but they probably just like arguing. Peppy handed Fox the note and he read. Falco read over his shoulder. Fox was going to say no until he noticed the look on Falco's face. He couldn't quite explain it, but it made Fox change his mind. He told Falco that he was going to be a leader while Fox is gone. Falco saluted and Fox circled yes.

Red was in the S.S. Anne. He was in his room with a few of his Pokemon out their balls. His Pikachu and Jigglypuff were playing. He was planning on sending Jigglypuff to Professor Oak's lab. But then he had a feeling that he should keep her with for a little while. His signature Pokemon, Charmander, went out to the docks. Red heard some rumors about team rocket being on the S.S. Anne, so he sent Charmander out to investigate. Charmander didn't find team rocket, but he did find someone he recognized. It was Professor Oak himself. Charmander ran to him and Oak greeted him with a smile. He then kneeled and reach in his pocket. He brought out two envelopes. One had Pikachu on it, the other had Jigglypuff's name. Charmander looked up and didn't see anyone, definitely not Oak. Charmander started to walk back to the room and gave Red the envelopes. He read them and showed them to the Pokemon. Red was giving them the choice. Jigglypuff wanted to, but Pikachu was more hesitant. Charmander started talking to him. Despite Red not speaking the language of Pokemon, he knew what Charamander was talking about. Pikachu smiled and circled yes.

Ness was on the baseball field he loved. He didn't have very many friends who liked to play Baseball. Paula and Poo decided to visit him in Onett. Jeff was still at his house doing his normal studies. Poo was playing with Ness, by simply throwing the ball. Ness was practicing his batting skills. Paula was there for moral support. That's when Paula received a ring from Jeff. Jeff needed to bring an envelope to Ness, but he needed to know where he is. Paula told him Ness is in the baseball field. He came around thirty minutes later. Ness walked to him and received the envelope. He saw his name and the circle with a cross. He read it. They others saw what it said and wanted him to go. Ness went back to his house and showed his mom and sister. They were eager to let him go. Ness smiled and circled yes.

Captain Falcon was in his Blue Falcon. He was racing against Black Shadow in Mute City. They were both very close to the end. Black Shadow rammed into Captain Falcon which caused him to almost be run off the track. Captain Falcon then sped up quickly, by tapping into the Blue Falcon's power. He quickly passed Black Shadow and made it to the end. He jumped out of his car and Black Shadow almost rammed into him. Black Shadow jumped from his car and ran to him with anger in his eyes. He threw a punch but Captain Falcon but he blocked it. Before he knew it something rammed into Black Shadow. This knocked him out instantly. Captain Falcon looked and saw that it was an envelope. It had his name on it. He opened it and read through. He looked at Black Shadow and smiled. Captain Falcon circled yes.

Master Hand saw that all of the invitations returned with the answer yes. Crazy Hand went inside the castle to prepare certain areas. Master Hand called on a ROB. ROB was tasked with driving a bus to the areas to pick up the fighters. This bus can travel between worlds and dimensions. ROB started this bus and drove out. First was Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. They were confused but they hopped onto the bus. They each had some luggage. Staying on the world ROB drove to the jungle and picked up Donkey Kong. When he saw Mario and the other two he grew a smile. He was happy he wasn't going to be by himself. He sat next to Yoshi and ROB messed with a dial. This caused him to change the world he is in. He started to drive through some wilds, and soon some basic plains. They soon arrived at a large castle and after a honk Link came out. He looked back to Zelda and went onto the bus. He saw the others on the bus. Link sat opposite of them. Mario put on a smile. He put his hand out. "Hi, my name is Mario," he said. Link took his hand.

"Link," Link stated. He looked at the others. Mario introduced them. Then ROB dealt with the dial once more, and they ended up in space. Link was the most put off guard with the sudden space adventure. They arrived in front of a strange ship. There was a sudden beam of light shot into the bus and when it disappeared and some armored person appeared on the bus. They took off the helmet and introduced herself. She sat next to Link. Seeing the happy faces on everyone so far made him feel more comfortable with this.

The bus then appeared in front of some strange looking castle. Some small orange people ran into the castle. Soon enough a small pink ball, thing, ran from the castle. He jumped onto the bus. "Poyo," he said. His child-like voice caused some awws from them. Kirby was really happy, and his happiness was very contagious. Next up was a small beach on an unknown planet to the fighters so far. They saw a group of four bipedal animals. A Fox, a Bird, a Frog, and a Hare. The Fox walked over to the bus and looked back to the others. He saluted and the others did the same. Fox walked in and introduced himself.

"Very creative name you got there," Samus said. Fox rolled his eyes and sat near Kirby. The bus then appeared on some kind of dock. After a honk, a kid walked out. He had red clothes, and two strange creatures next to him. He kneeled to them and gave them a big hug. The kid stood up as the yellow rat and the second pink puffball, after Kirby, walked into the bus. They said hi, but they simply said their names. Before the bus left the boy walked near it.

"Take care of Pikachu and Jigglypuff please," Red said. ROB looked at him and nodded. Red smiled and walked back into the ship. The door closed the bus drove a Baseball field. There were a bunch of kids and a woman. The woman kneeled over a boy with a red and blue cap, blue and yellow striped shirt, and some blue jean shorts. After a kiss and hug, the boy walked towards the bus. Before entering he turned around and waved his goodbyes. He walked in. Pikachu ran to his feet. Ness smiled and picked him up. Pikachu rubbed his cheeks against Ness cheeks.

"Seems he likes you," Luigi said.

"Don't know why," Ness said.

"Probably 'cause your a kid like his friend," Fox said. Ness shrugged and sat with Pikachu and Jigglypuff. The bus then made it to an area that held various numbers of strange vehicles. One man, in particular, was relaxing on a blue car. When the bus arrived he grew a big smile and walked over with the same smile. He entered the bus and sat near Fox.

"What's with the big smile?" Link asked.

"You ran over Black Shadow," Captain Falcon said.

"Black who?" Ness asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Captain Falcon said. The bus made it back to the town where Master Hand was waiting for them. They walked out, some more skeptical than others. ROB drove the bus away when they all left. Master Hand introduced himself as the person who sent the notes. He mentioned that he was planning to show everyone around the town, and mansion. The area they were in was a small park. This small park has a fountain in the middle with a wooden bench on four sides. Below the benches is where a dirt path was made from. It's lined with some bushes. Within the bushed area are a bunch of very healthy trees. Master Hand mentioned that three of the four paths lead to an area of the park connected to neighborhoods. These neighborhoods were simply house filled.

The final path leads everyone to the shopping center of the town. Master Hand showed everyone places within the shopping center. A restaurant named Vincent's Outwardly Cuisine. Master Hand said that the mansion will provide food, but these restaurants are for more formal, and extravagant lunches or dinners. There were Labo Clothes. The name was quite self-explanatory. It simply lets you buy clothes. This brought something into Fox's mind. "What if we didn't bring any money?" Fox asked.

"Don't worry about that, I and my brother will be giving you money throughout the tournament, and any fight," Master Hand said.

"We must win to earn money?" Link asked.

"No, well if you win then you'll be awarded more, but if you just simply partake in a fight, which is inevitable, you will get some. You could also do jobs within the mansion, or out the mansion, to earn some," Master Hand explained. Everyone nodded. There were a few Miscellaneous businesses. Flower shops, Video Game stores, etc. The way this area is organized it quite odd to most. The initial path from the park splits into to going opposite ways. Then goes back in the direction the first path was. Further, up the two side paths rejoin and continues the one direction. In the middle of these two paths are more trees and benches. There seems to be a pattern. After every two trees there are two benches. The shops/ businesses are split between the two areas. They walked in the circle necessary to see all the businesses.

They made it back to the main path after the two paths rejoin. They walked forward and saw a fence. Through the fence was the mansion. Everyone saw the size of the building. The door was large enough for the hands to fit through. However, the big door has small doors for others. Master Hand turned to the fighters before he entered the door. He snapped and a tray of weird-looking chemicals was on it. The color was purple and bubbly. "I need you guys to drink this," Master Hand said.

"Why should we, seems quite suspicious," Samus said.

"Well, if you guys will be living together, I think you guys should be able to understand each other. These drinks will allow you to understand everyone. For instance, Mario, do you know what Pikachu says?" Master Hand asked.

"No," Mario said.

"This drink will allow you guys to speak, and understand each other," Master Hand said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ness asked.

"You don't, you have the choice. You don't need to drink it, it's your choice," Master Hand said. Ness walked to the tray and drank it. After that, he walked to Pikachu.

"Can you say something?" Ness asked.

"Apple beans," Pikachu strangely said.

"That's a strange thing to say," Ness said. He stood up and looked at the others. "But it works". The others thought for a little and decided to drink the concoction. Master Hand then opened the door and they were now in a massive foyer. Two staircases led to the second story. In the first story, there were three halls from the foyer. Master Hand had said that the left and right halls are connected and go in a half-circle, or square to be more exact. They still walked down the left hall. It was clear that these halls were simply filled with the rooms. There were rooms on both sides of the hall. They then needed to turn right into a smaller hall, then right again. After walking for a while the arrived at an area that had three more halls. Master Hand said that the right hall is connected to the foyer's middle hall. The left hall is connected to the facilities part of the mansion. They continued with the forward path until they needed to turn right again. Once more there was a small hall then right. They now saw the foyer.

"Why so many rooms, but there are only twelve of us," Captain Falcon asked.

"In case we want to bring in more people, we need to make sure we have rooms ready," Master Hand said. The entered the foyer and went to the right. This was the middle hall. There was a room on the immediate left and right of the hall. They were bathrooms. Male on the left, and female on the right. Further up on the right was a supply closet. This was a large room. The final room of the middle hall was a nurse's office. The current nurse was a ROB. They now exited the hall and was inside the half-square room hall. They entered the hall directly in front of them. The room that came from the small hall was large. It was the main room, one for relaxing. There were tables, couches, TVs, and more for relaxation. In the corner of this large room was a small kitchen. Master Hand said that upstairs was the larger kitchen and the dining area. This small kitchen was for small foods for only one or two people. The fighters can eat anywhere, but if a certain amount of people are hungry they might need to go up there where they need to tell ROB what to make. The dining room is simply put there for simplicity sake, for large amounts of people who want to eat. This small kitchen is in the upper left corner upon entrance from the hall.

The door on the right wall upon entrance leads to the outside. When they went outside they saw a large garden. All the flowers imaginable. The flowers didn't start immediately upon exiting the room, there were quite a ways until they were in the flower field. The dirt path led a few yards until it reached the field. This field lasted for a while. Other than that the area around it was clean-cut green grass. This grass goes all the way around the mansion. They went back into the room and went to the other door. This other door was on the opposite side of the room's main entrance. They entered this room and say a small hall. This hall went left to right, but it wasn't big at all. It's just the length of the previous room. The sidewalls are about two yards. In the left and right corner of the wall ahead of the entrance were doors. In the rest of the wall were eight different computers. These computers looked for the name of the fighter, and a possible stage for them to fight on. Master Hand said that they can fight at any time aside from the night or early morning hours. During those hours, 7 PM-7 AM, fighting is prohibited.

Master Hand then started talking about how the fights work. If you either fall off the stage or get launched out the barrier you lose. This barrier grants the people inside their immunity from pain. The fighters will still sustain pain, but won't feel any. When the fight is over the fighters will be automatically healed. The nurse's office is there in case some fighters get hurt, or sick outside the fighting arena. The left door leads into the arena, while the right door leads to the bleachers for spectators. They entered the spectator's area. The chairs wrapped tot the other side of the arena. They were also able to see where the barriers will be when a fight starts. The other door leads to a staircase that leads down. Then the rectangular arena is shown. Master Hand said that once someone passes the barrier in a fight the game instantly ends. And to avoid colliding with spectators and/ or the wall the barriers will push fighters back as it disappears, and heals.

They all walked to the foyer once more and went upstairs. There were only two doorways from this small horizontal hallway. One led to a long room that was used for training. The other left to the dining room previously mentioned. There were tons of tables. They were able to see a kitchen in the far distance. The kitchen has a door near the upper right side of the dining room. There was a door on the other side of the same wall. This one led to a large room. This room was the auditorium. There were many chairs, and ahead of them was a stage. Master Hand explained that if there was some kind of update in the mansion he would announce it here. This was the end of the tour. Master Hand told the fighters it was time for them to choose a room. They could share a room with one other person if they wanted too.

The fighters left and the majority of them stayed by themselves. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were the only ones who decided to share a room. Mario took room number 3. Donkey Kong took room number 10. Link took number 1, Samus took number 2, Yoshi took number 9, Kirby took 4, Fox took number 5, Pikachu and Jigglypuff took number 8, Luigi took number 7, Ness took number 11, and Captain Falcon took number 6. They didn't need to take the rooms in numerical order, but they did anyway. All their rooms took place in the left hall. From the left hall to the back, and finally to the right were the rooms in numerical order. They unpacked. The rooms had a bathroom, this bathroom has the normal bathroom necessities. That's when a voice sounded over the mansion for everyone to meet in the dining room.

* * *

**If there is an idea for a chapter you guys want me to do then tell me. Whether it's a specific ship or just a fun event in the mansion. I will most likely do what is suggested. The only reason it wouldn't is if it goes against something that I had planned.**


	2. The first tournament

**Five thousand words, god damn. Three days of work. God, I hate school, but I love this chapter. Over the months I have gotten more comfortable with writing, anyway enjoy my hard work.**

* * *

Everyone arrived in the dining room. Master Hand was joined by Crazy Hand. He prepared lots of food. The fighters chose some food to eat while Master Hand talks about the first tournament. Master Hand said that all of them would participate in the first tournament. But in the future, if there are more people invited, the likelihood that all would participate is low. Master Hand said that the first tournament would take place next week. He wanted the fighters to get to know the town and the mansion. The fighters finished eating then left to do their own business.

Mario and Luigi decided to explore the mansion by themselves. They entered the living room type area and sat on the couches. They turned the TV on and noticed one channel being named live feed. There was nothing on at the time, but it's safe to assume that this channel would be filled with fights during the tournament. The other channels seemed to be mismatched. Some cartoons, comedy based movies, etc. They decide to just sit and watch some movies.

Link was able to make friends with Ness. Despite him being the only kid he has been very happy. Link is still skeptical about this place, but when Ness talked to him the skeptic feelings disappeared. Ness gave off the sense of relaxation. Link and Ness decided to explore the town. They weren't alone. Other people decided to explore the town as well.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were near the fountain. They were sitting and watching it. They were talking about missing Red and the other of his Pokemon. Pikachu had more of a reason to miss Red than Jigglypuff, but both still missed him. They were soon joined by someone. They looked and saw Samus. She sat on the bench near them. No words were shared, despite them being able to understand each other. Pikachu stood on the bench and walked to Samus. He looked up. Samus took off her helmet and smiled at him. Pikachu smiled back and sat on her lap.

Kirby stayed in the dining room. He was working Crazy Hand to give him more food. If the hands could sweat, Crazy Hand would definitely be doing it. Kirby wasn't alone in the room though. On a different table were Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong. They were doing a hand wrestle match. Despite Donkey Kong having bigger hands Captain Falcon's strength helps him fight back. After Donkey Kong beat him they looked at Kirby. This caused a small chuckle out of Captain Falcon.

Fox was in the training room. He wanted to train since the tournament is next week. The room was all white, but the wall seemed to be like a grid. There was a thing in the middle of the room. It was a sandbag. After getting some big combos he left the room and bumped into Mario and Luigi. Fox smiled and put a handout. Luigi took it and shook.

Yoshi was just relaxing in the garden. This vast garden reminded him of home. He was soon joined by Link and Ness. He knew they left the mansion's property, but they came back around. Ness sat on the ground and took in the aura that the flowers gave off. Link also recognized some of the flowers from home. A small smirk went across his face. This made him worry about Zelda. He waved to them and went inside the mansion. He went upstairs, he heard a noise coming from the training room. Inside was the Mario Bros and Fox training. They seemed to be trying out team combos. Link left the area and went into the auditorium through the dining room.

He saw Master Hand laying down on the stage. Linked walked down the aisle of chairs. He hopped on stage and tapped Master Hand's pinkie. He shot up, making Link fall off the stage. "Link, how may I help you?" He asked.

"You talked about a way to contact home, how can I do that?" Link asked.

"Right, of course," Master Hand remembered. He flew to the exit. He turned to Link. "Follow me, I'll show you". Link nodded and ran after him. He was led out the mansion and into town. They went to the dividing path, and took the left one. About halfway through it was a building named "ROB's video call". Master Hand told Link how it worked and let him in. Inside the building was simple. The walls weren't too extravagant. A single color wall, in this case, light blue, and small pictures. They seemed to be of the ROBs. This caused a question in Link's head. "Do these ROBs reproduce, and how?" The thought disgusted him. Then he thought of what Ness would call it. "A Robopeen". This caused a chuckle from both disgust and hilarity.

He shook away those thoughts and got to the counter. Over it was a computer. This computer wasn't on, but the screen saver was weird. It's ROBs breakdancing. It's quite weird, but then again he is in a world with a dinosaur and an electric-powered rat. Nothing can top this weirdness. There was a door behind the counter. Link knocked on the counter and a ROB came from the door. He scanned Link with ready rays from his eyes. "How may ROB be of service?" he said in an unsurprising robotic voice. The pitch is quite high but not too high to be annoying.

"I want to contact people from my world," Link answered. ROB scanned Link once more in the same way. He then clicked a button which opened a small half-door inside the counter. Link walked through and followed ROB through the door he came out of.

"Please let ROB know who it is you want to contact," ROB issued as his eyes started to glow.

"Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," Link explained. ROB's eyes started to shift.

In Zelda's castle, they were cleaning up some of the broken down Guardians. They didn't exactly know where the best place to dispose of them. They then remembered that weird maze off this cliff of the plains. They wanted to fly the Guardians off onto that maze somehow. That's when a strange mechanism flew to her. It was a gloved hand balled into a fist. It uncurled his fingers and revealed a robotic eye. Then a red holographic version of Link appeared.

To Link, a red holographic version of Zelda appeared. He was relieved to see her safe and sound. He did see the broken guardians in the background. This caused some worry to fuel up through his body. "Zelda, you alright?" Link asked.

"For the love of," Zelda sighed. "You haven't even been gone for an hour, nothing has changed from when you left".

"For me, it's been a few more hours," Link thought out loud.

"Well it is a different world, time works differently," Zelda explained the possibility.

"How can I know you'll be safe?" Link asked. Zelda gave a heavy sigh, and soon she was joined by Impa.

"Link calm down, she's a princess for a reason," she said in her inspirational voice.

"Whatever you say," Link says under his voice. "Well, I just wanted to check-in, good luck with whatever it is you're doing".

"Good luck with the tournament," Zelda smiled. Link smiled in return and tapped a blue button that appeared on the wall with the hologram. This caused the hologram to disappear.

"Does ROB need to do anything more for you?" ROB asked. Link nodded which was sufficient enough for ROB. Link left the building and went back to the mansion.

About a week after they were brought into the mansion the tournament was set to take place. The brackets for the matches were already placed onto the walls of the relaxation room. In the first round it's Kirby vs Fox, Jigglypuff vs Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong VS Link, Mario vs Ness, Luigi vs Pikachu, and Samus vs Yoshi. Fox was doing some last preparation with combos. Mario and Luigi were in the training room with him. He constantly manhandled the poor sandbag. After a long and powerful combo the sandbag fell to the ground. Luigi laughed.

"What's funny?" Fox asked.

"That sandbag is probably crying on the inside," Luigi chuckled.

"Why would that be funny," Mario crossed his hands.

"I don't know, just is," Luigi nervously said. Fox rolled his hands and continued more combos.

Kirby was preparing as well. But differently than most would assume. He started to eat. Captain Falcon was watching him eat. Crazy Hand was cooking more food, and giving him it. This was working him to death. He soon collapsed. Captain Falcon walked to him. "You alright big fella?" Captain Falcon tapped his index finger.

"Please...Kill me," Crazy Hand joked between gasps.

"I would, but it's amusing seeing you work," Captain Falcon laughed. Crazy Hand shakily floated up.

"Screw you," Crazy Hand insulted. He floated away, but Kirby was satisfied. Captain Falcon walked into the kitchen and tried to cook something, but it didn't work.

"Hello Chef Falcon, may I have a steak," Ness smiled.

"Don't even start kid," Captain Falcon pointed to him. He turned his attention back to the food he was making. He didn't know what it is he was making. It was brown, with lumps. Bubbles now and then. Some noodles as well. Angel hair, Penne, etc. All of a sudden it exploded and the brown pot of whatever covered him, Ness, and the kitchen. Kirby saw this.

"You know what, all of a sudden I'm not hungry," Kirby ran out the room. Ness walked out too. Captain Falcon just continued to stand there, with a wooden spoon in his hands.

"Motherfucking goddammit," Captain Falcon Grumbled. He heard a playful gasp from behind him.

"Watch your profanity," Ness joked.

"I don't get it," Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Ness said. Captain Falcon noticed Ness had some things in his hands. Two towels, one of which was used to clean Ness' face. Ness threw the other towel to Captain Falcon and he cleaned his face. Ness also had brooms, mops, and other cleaning supplies from the supply closet.

"How'd you even get there in so little time?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I have my ways," Ness smiled.

"Teleportation?" Captain Falcon questioned as he started to clean the cabinets. Ness stayed quiet for a little.

"Yup," Ness suddenly said. They both then started to clean the kitchen.

The next day came and the first match was set to play out. Being the first match everyone decided to watch it in the stadium's chairs. Fox and Kirby walked into the room that let them choose the stage. They notified the system that they were the ones fighting and chose Battlefield. They decided that a neutral stage would be a nice start. The walked into the left door and it teleported them into the stage. A strange announcer's voice played.

"Three, two, one, go," it said. Kirby and Fox looked at the small crowded and back to each other. They smiled and ran to each other. They exchanged blows between Kirby's hammer and Fox's boot. After a little while, the combos that Fox was practicing came to fruition. Kirby was taken into the sky, and the final hit came from Fox's firefox. This launched Kirby into the barrier. Once the tip of his foot crossed the barrier he was pushed back in as the announcer called game.

After the game Kirby was a good sport, and the other fighter congratulated him with some food. "Did Falcon make it?" Kirby asked.

"No I did," Ness laughed.

"Way to pour salt in the wound kid," Captain Falcon crossed his hands. He still congratulated them both and left to prepare for his fight.

Jigglypuff was training her voice. She was singing and Pikachu was helping her find new ways to use this skill. While helping Jigglypuff Pikachu fell asleep. Jigglypuff walked to him and accidentally used rest. This caused Pikachu to bounce off the walls in their room. Pikachu was screeching in pain. Jigglypuff was just in shock. Rest usually didn't affect the other Pokemon, but here it has different properties. Jigglypuff walked to Pikachu who was now lying on the ground. Smoke was coming off him despite no fire being related. There was a knock on the door, Jigglypuff opened it to see Yoshi and Luigi standing there.

"Care to explain the noise we heard," Luigi said.

"Sounded like someone got murdered," Yoshi said with a slight chuckle.

"Jigglypuff fell asleep," Pikachu said as smoke came out his mouth. Jigglypuff just nervously laughed.

"Remind me not to initiate a sleepover then," Luigi jokingly said.

"Noted," Jigglypuff said looking at the floor. Yoshi and Luigi walked in and walked Pikachu to the nurse's office.

The next day came and the second fight was set to take place. Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon registered themselves and they chose the stage named Dreamland. They teleported onto the stage via walking through the door. The same announcer voice played and they ran in. Captain Falcon seemingly had the highest chance of winning. That was until Jigglypuff dodged a Falcon Punch which was enough to sing him to sleep. Jigglypuff then used rest on him which sent him flying to the barriers. There were some gasps in the audience. When they left the stadium Captain Falcon's face was in a state of shock. He shook Jigglypuff's stubby hand with the same shook look. Yoshi walked to Jigglypuff. "Thou is shooketh," he laughed.

Later that day Donkey Kong was eating some bananas with Kirby and Captain Falcon. "Being an ape, are you supposed to be eating bananas?" Kirby asked.

"Who are you to suddenly care for eating habits," Captain Falcon said sassy like. Kirby rolled his eyes.

"I can eat whatever I like, and today it's nanners," Donkey Kong said pulling out another banana.

"Nanners?" Captain Falcon said under is breath. Donkey Kong then pulled two more out and handed them to Kirby and Captain Falcon. Kirby didn't hesitate to eat it. "Where exactly did you keep these?"

"Well," Donkey Kong started to say. Captain Falcon then dropped it and stood up with his open palms ahead of him.

"You know what, I'd rather not know. I'm just going to go take a shower for reasons," Captain Falcon said.

"Puss-aye," Kirby yelled as him and Donkey Kong laughed, Captain Falcon passed Link exiting his room. Link saw the disgusted look on his face, and his open hands ahead of him.

"Should I ask?" Link asked anyway.

"Don't trust Donkey Kong's bananas," Captain Falcon said not bother with stopping.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Link questioned as Captain Falcon walked in his room. Link raised an eyebrow and continued his initial plan. He wanted to test how his weapons worked in the world. He entered the relaxation room and exited out into the garden. Link summoned a relic bomb and threw it up into the sky. He used the Sheikah Slate to explode it. He kept in mind the blast radius. He tested how far the boomerang goes, and how fast it generally goes. He then brought his bow and shot an arrow into the flower field. He smiled with the result. He was planning on just walking back into the mansion, until.

"WHOEVER SHOT THIS DAMN ARROW IS GOING TO TASTE EVERY GRAIN OF DIRT IN THIS WORLD!" Samus yelled. She was in her Zero Suit and the arrow was in her stomach. Seeing the anger in her face caused Link to get scared,

"Hey Samus," Link cleared his throat. "What are you doing out here". Link was nervous. Samus took the arrow out, luckily no blood came, and walked to Link. Link gulped and Samus put on her armor's hand. She then gave Link the strong pimp hand. She then casually walked back into the mansion, satisfied with the day's work. Link stumbled in after. His eye being purple. He made his way back to his room and bumped into Fox. Fox noticed the eye.

"Ummm," he simply said.

"Don't anger Samus, you'll regret it," Link said as he walked into his room. Fox turned around and saw Samus still in her zero suit. Fox gave a nervous laugh and slowly backed away.

The next day brought the next match. Link and Donkey Kong chose to fight in Kongo Jungle. This is the most gimmicky stage played on so far. They teleport on small platforms over the rushing water. After the countdown Link threw a bomb. After a little bit Donkey Kong picked it up. Link thought this was the best chance to explore it. When he tried nothing happened. He kept spamming it, which caused it to explode as soon as Donkey Kong threw it. It launched both of them. Donkey Kong into the water and Link toward the barrier. Link was going to lose but then a klaptrap bit Donkey Kong which caused him to lose instantly. After Link pasted the barrier it was stated that he won and both him and Donkey Kong teleported to the initial room. Donkey Kong has yet to process what happened. When Mario and Pikachu walked in he yelled. "WHAT TYPE OF SHIT, THAT WAS NOT FAIR AT ALL. I SHOULD'VE WON. BAN THAT STAGE!" Donkey Kong yelled as he walked away.

"He's not the best loser is he?" Link asked.

"Nope, he is not," Mario said.

"I hope 'banning stages' don't become a recurring thing," Pikachu said. Link just shrugged and they left.

Mario was practicing with his cape. He needed to get used to it. He was fighting Ness next, and he knew he had loads of projectiles. He heard Ness' scream and walked out. He walked toward Ness' room and he opened the door and bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"Donkey Kong punched a hole through our shared wall. It scared the living shit out of me," Ness said putting his hand over his racing heart. He then left. Mario entered the room and saw Donkey Kong's dumb face through it. When he saw Mario he scratched his head.

"Guess I need to lose better," Donkey Kong said.

"No shit Sherlock", Mario said.

"Whos Sherlock?" Donkey Kong said. Mario ignored the question and brought out a hammer. Mario then simply hit the hole's circular walls with it. This caused the hole to be instantly remade. Mario walked out of the room and met with Donkey Kong.

"They should call you Fix-It Felix," Donkey Kong said.

"Whos that?" Mario asked.

"Don't know, just random," Donkey Kong said.

"RIght," Mario said not totally believing what he said. He walked to his room for an early rest.

Ness ran out the mansion, still recovering from the scare. He walked to the fountain and stuck his head in it. He wanted to cool off and he chose this. Not sure why, but he did. He took his head out and shook the water off. He then sat on a bench and watched the water being shot from the fountain. Samus soon joined Ness on the bench. "You alright kid?" Samus asked.

"Oh, yea. I was just thinking," Ness said.

"About?" Samus questioned.

"I just wished there were more people my age. I love yall an all, I kinda wanna talk to someone closer to my age," Ness stated.

"I understand, I'm sure Master Hand will be able to have some kids come in. Just go ask him," Samus said. Ness looked up at her.

"Yea, I will. Thanks, Samus," Ness jumped on the bench. Samus smiled and patted his back. Ness ran back towards the mansion.

"Why was his face wet?" Samus asked herself. Ness made it back to the mansion and up to the auditorium. He saw Master Hand and Crazy Hand-building their rooms from behind the stage.

"Mr. Master Hand?" Ness questioned. Master Hand turned toward him and flew to him.

"Yes, Ness?" Master Hand asked.

"Could you bring more kids here? I want to see people my age," Ness said.

"I will think about it when we think about adding more," Master Hand said. Ness smiled, which warmed Master Hand's heart? His palm? Whatever, you get it.

Another day, another match. Mario and Ness chose to fight on Peach's castle. They teleported and realized the strange way that the castle is shown. "Weird castle," Ness said. Mario looked around. The countdown finished and they ran to each other. Mario was keeping his cape a secret until he felt like it was the right time. Due to this strategy, he needed to take Ness' projectiles. Mario was able to launch Ness of the edge, but Ness could easily make it back with PK Thunder. Mario initiated his plan. He hopped down as Ness hit himself. Right, when Ness was close enough Mario hit him what the cape. They made Ness go the opposite way than intended. He fell and Mario was deemed the winner. Mario and Ness teleported back to the initial room. "You played me like a fiddle," Ness smiled.

"Fiddle?" Mario asked.

"Man, no one here knows anything," Ness said as he walked out. Mario just shrugged and walked out.

Luigi was in his room. He made sure to bring his poltergeist. He was making sure he had the capabilities to use it to the best of his abilities. Luigi made sure to even bring his plunger. He shot it out the poltergeist and it seemingly turned. Instead of hitting the way with the suction port, the wall was hit but the stick. Due to that, it bumped right back to Luigi. The suction cup covered his face, and it got stuck. That's when Fox opened the door to ask something. He looked up from a magazine and saw Luigi's face in the plunger. "Uhhhh, I need to learn how to knock," he said in a weird monotone voice.

"No, wait, Fox, I need help," Luigi said tripping over the poltergeist that fell from his hands.

"I don't see plungers as my fetish, not yet at least," Fox crossed his hands and leaned against the door frame.

"No, idiot, I just need to get this off," Luigi said getting up from the floor. Fox chuckled and grabbed the plunger's stick. He pulled the plunger off, and fell back because of it. "Thanks, Fox".

"I don't even want to ask why you even had this plunger," Fox said handing the plunger back to Luigi. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"I had it to stick it up to my ass," Luigi sarcastically joked.

"There is a hint of truth in every joke," Fox winked. Luigi just threw the plunger at Fox and the suction cup got stuck on his face. "Get this shit off my head".

"No, I don't think I will," Luigi laughed.

Pikachu was outside testing his electrical moves. He was in the garden. This part of the garden was plain grass, but despite this plain area, it's still pretty. Pikachu saw Jigglypuff come out with Donkey Kong's sleeping body. Pikachu grew a worried face and just watched as Jigglypuff walked up to him. "Please tell me he isn't dead," Pikachu said.

"No, but he'll want to be," Jigglypuff said evilly.

"Should I ask?" Pikachu asked.

"He licked my Mic," Jigglypuff angrily said.

"H-he licked your Mic? And you have his sleeping body because of it?" Pikachu questioned.

"YES, but my Mic is also a pen," Jigglypuff said taking off the mic part. She then started to draw around Donkey Kong's eyes. Seeing the Ape's eyes surrounded in black marker was amusing. Pikachu then decided to join in. He grabbed the marker and started to draw on his toes. A few more minutes and Donkey Kong started to wake up. The Pokemon hid the marker and waved Donkey Kong away. When he entered the mansion they laughed.

Luigi and Fox were walking down the hall, and Fox had a weird mark around his face. "I hate you, Luigi," Fox said.

"Sorry, it was amusing," Luigi smiled. Fox playfully smiled. Luigi then moved his attention ahead of them. Luigi then patted Fox's back and he looked ahead. Donkey Kong walked down with painted toes, eyes, pecs, and snout. Donkey Kong just walked passed them. Fox and Luigi burst into laughter. Donkey Kong turned around, confused.

"You should probably look in a mirror big guy," Fox said in between laughs. Donkey Kong got more confused and walked to his room. He looked in the mirror and hot angry. He then punched a hole in the same wall from before.

"Motherfucking god," Ness screamed from inside his room. He looked through the hole at Donkey Kong. "You know what, ima just go to sleep".

The next day Pikachu was going to the room to get ready for the fight. In front of the room was Donkey Kong, freshly clean from last night. Donkey Kong threw Jigglypuff at Pikachu. "Sorry," Pikachu nervously said.

"Nah, don't do that," Donkey Kong said cracking his knuckles.

"Hehe, w-what are you going to do?" Pikachu asked, scared.

"Ima 'bout to go plus ultra," Donkey Kong punched Pikachu.

Later that day, after Pikachu and Jigglypuff got healed the fight was starting. Fox was the first person in the chairs to watch the fight, it seems he and Luigi are good friends. Mario's heart warms to see his little brother is enjoying this tournament. Pikachu and Jigglypuff chose to fight in Saffron City. Pikachu knew this place. Saffron was the place where Pikachu was born from his egg. He and Luigi then ran after the countdown. After a little bit, they started to charge to shoot themselves as a missile. Their heads crashed into each other, but Luigi's was stronger. This knocked Pikachu off his feet. Luigi then turned himself into a tornado and launched Pikachu to the blast zone. When they left Fox playfully punched Luigi in the stomach. "Dick," Luigi huffed out.

Samus was relaxing on the bench in front of the fountain. This is when she had an idea. She stood up and walked back to the mansion. In the auditorium, there were two new rooms in the back of the stage. There was a sign on both, one saying Master, and the other is Crazy. Samus walked into the Master room and saw Master Hand relaxing on a bed. She then suggested him to add a pool area. Master Hand thought this was a good idea.

"CRAZY, WRITE DOWN POOL," Master Hand said.

"BITE ME," Crazy Hand yelled in a taunting manner.

"JUST DO IT," Master hand yelled. "He's an asshole sometimes". Samus was just standing there. Her ears nearly exploded from the yell. Samus was nearly frozen from the sound. "You alright?" Master Hand asked.

"Ima just goes and give my ears a rest," Samus said in a monotone voice. She walked out. She went to her room and washed her suit,

Yoshi's stomach was growling. He walked to the dining room and saw Kirby there. He then decided to not eat there. He walked to the relaxation room and saw the small kitchen. Ness was there cooking food. Yoshi walked to him. "Are you making food?" Yoshi asked.

"Huh, oh, yea. I was hungry and decided to cook food for them too," Ness pointed to the couch. Link and Mario was sitting on the couch watching TV. Yoshi saw what they were watching, and it seemed to be a cartoon.

"Why are you grown men watching cartoons?" Samus asked coming from the garden.

"THIS ISN'T A CARTOON, IT'S MY HERO ACADEMIA," Link and Mario yelled in unison.

"And your point is," Samus said.

"Shut up and leave us," Mario said.

"You're ruining the scene," Link said. Samus rolled her eyes and left. Yoshi was just left confused and walked back to Ness.

"You want food?" Ness asked. Yoshi nodded and Ness smiled. He told him to sit down and started to cook for them.

The next day came and it brought the final fight of the first round. Samus and Yoshi chose to fight on the stage Super Happy Tree. This stage is quite normal, with a slight V shape. They could also fight on the clouds, but they didn't know that yet. The fight started and they ran. They were exchanging blows. Samus was able to get stronger hits via the arm cannon. Yoshi was able to get in some good hits, but after hitting Samus upward with his tail and it launcher her. She passed the blast zone. Samus nobly lost. Master Hand then gathered the winners and everyone congratulated them.

Days had passed, and the final fight came. Link and Luigi were the first-ever finalist. The night before the final fight the fighters held a small party. Link and Luigi had no idea the party existed. Fox and Mario were the ones who planned it. Ness made a cake. On the cake, it said "Cheers for the double L". "Ness, was this title necessary?" Mario asked.

"Hey I didn't suggest it, It was all Samus' idea," Ness raised his hands. They turned to Samus who was stuffing her face in some cupcakes. When she noticed everyone was looking at her she put it down on the plate.

"I like cupcakes," Samus innocently said.

"That's clear," Captain Falcon said from the bed in the corner. The part was being held in Fox's room.

"Anyway, where is Kirby. I don't want him to ruin this," Fox said.

"Don't worry, Jigglypuff put him to sleep, and Donkey Kong is watching over him," Mario said.

"They turned back to the cupcakes and saw Yoshi and Pikachu sneaking some from behind Samus' back.

"Behind you," Captain Falcon casually said. Samus looked and saw them.

"MINE," She said. She brought out a paralyzer gun and shot them. They fell and she ate the cupcake they were sneaking. That's when Luigi and Link knocked on the door after getting a note to meet there. Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff woke Kirby up.

"Jeez guys, I can control myself," Kirby said.

"Samus can't even control himself, more or less you," Donkey Kong said. Kirby rolled his eyes and walked next to the others. Fox let Luigi and Link and they were surprised. Link saw the cake and everyone's smiles. He grew a smile after this. Luigi gave Fox a friendly hug and walked in front of the others. They sang a happy birthday type song for them being in the finale. They went to sleep and they woke up.

The final fight was upon the fighters. Link and Luigi decided to fight in the perfect final stage, Final destination. This fight had the hands watching. Usually, they watch via the cameras, but this time they are watching personally. The countdown started, but they didn't bother to move. They smiled at each other then ran. This was a long fight. Link's projectiles were keeping Luigi at bay, however, they were easily avoidable once gotten used to. Luigi used the thrown Relic bomb to his advantage. Link had a pattern of his clicks of his Sheikah Slate. Luigi memorized this pattern and threw the bomb at him right when he clicked the button. This caused him to be launched, and Luigi did his tornado attack to launch him more. He passed the blast zone. Luigi was the winner. He didn't teleport into the main room. He and Link stayed in the stadium. Master and Crazy Hand entered the stadium and congratulated Luigi. The other fighters cheered from the crowd. Master Hand snapped himself and a trophy appeared. The trophy was of Luigi's face and his L logo on the base of the trophy.

That's when he mentioned a new addition to the mansion being the trophy room. It's in the newly made basement. The stairs to the basement are in the corner of the dorm halls. Four different entrances to the same room. This basement may be morphed into more than the trophy room, but for the time being it's solely a trophy room. Master Hand gave Luigi the trophy and he led the way to the room. After leaving the stadium, sign up room, relaxation room, they took to their right. Th fighters saw the flight of stairs. After going down it they saw the massive room. The walls are all wooden, but there is a sense of comfort down here. There was a shelf on one of the walls and it said the number of the tournament. Over the first Luigi placed his trophy for the first trophy earned. He smiled. When they went up to the dining room they held a big party for him. After the party, they decided to call it an early night.


	3. Uncontrollable Pokemon

About a month after the first tournament, and the fighters have grown very accustomed to the people they fight with. Link and Mario were walking through the halls when they heard a weird noise in the supply closet. Mario put his ear next to it. Link then decided to scream in his other ear which made Mario jump. Link. "Asshole," Mario called out. Link laughed a little and placed his hand on the handle. When he opened it Crazy Hand fell out. He had a bunch of Pokeballs.

"Umm, so what'cha doin in there, with those balls?" Link confusingly asked. Crazy Hand shot up and dropped a ball.

"Don't worry about it," Crazy Hand raced away. Mario walked forward and picked it up. He threw it in the air and caught it. Link walked to his side. They walked into the living room and saw Pikachu and Donkey Kong watching TV.

"Hey, little guy, who's in here?" Link asked throwing the ball to him. Pikachu caught it and twisted it around.

"Not sure, we won't tell until it comes out," Pikachu said.

"Can we see?" Donkey Kong asked. When Pikachu just realized what this meant.

"Wait, they caught Pokemon?" Pikachu asked himself.

"Crazy Hand had much more," Mario said crossing his hands. Pikachu nodded and tossed him the ball. Pikachu then ran to their room behind the auditorium upstairs. Before knocking on the door he could hear Master and Crazy Hand yelling.

"You're saying you received 13 new fighters!?" Master Hand yelled.

"They're no fighters, they help fighters," Crazy hand said.

"So an unfair advantage?" Master Hand pointed out.

"Precisely," Crazy Hand admitted. Pikachu then decided to stop eavesdropping and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Master Hand was in the doorway.

"Something the matter?" Master Hand asked.

"I just wanted to come and ask about my fellow Pokemon," Pikachu said looking at Crazy Hand. He then explained that during the first tournament he left to catch some Pokemon to be used as items. He then explained that they are connected to their world, so technically speaking they are still on their world. When the ball gets thrown they teleport from there to here, and assist the one who threw the ball.

"Or at least that's how it should be," Crazy Hand stated. That's when a massive explosion came from downstairs. Pikachu and the Hands rushed down there to see the living room has a big hole in it now. What stood in the middle was a Pokemon, Clefairy. She then disappeared. Mario fell from the roof, covered in black soot. He coughed some out. He looked at Pikachu and the Hands.

"Donkey Kong threw the ball," Mario said with a slight cough. Crazy Hand had brought all the other balls with him, and slowly placed them down. Soon enough all the other fighters arrived and saw the disaster. Everyone vowed to help, but Mario, Link, and Donkey Kong who needed a bath before. They were patching the hole up, and Master Hand would use his lasers to make it seem like the explosion never happened. Walls started to slowly be rebuilt, the TV, Kitchen, etc.

While cleaning the roof, Luigi's poltergeist accidentally fell on one of the Pokeballs. A Charizard came out. He then shot flames at the nearest person, which happened to be Samus. She was currently in her Zero Suit, which made it really painful. A ROB soon came and took her to the nurse's office. Charizard shot some more flames and the roof started to break, and fell on the other Pokeballs. Soon all the Pokemon Crazy Hand had caught was out. Blastoise, Beedrill, Meowth, Onix, Hitmonlee, Koffing, Chansey, Goldeen, Starmie, Snorlax, and Mew. They all stood and stared at the fighters. The roof collapsing due to Onix's sheer size. The fighters started to run. Since Charizard had attacked Samus he disappeared, and the ball went to where Clefairy's was, in Crazy Hand's room until they make a safer location.

Kirby ran to the outside garden and was followed by Beedrill. Kirby tried to float away, but soon was attacked by another Beedrill. He fell to the ground. He looked back up and saw tons of Beedrill staring at him, and they prepared their stingers. "Crap," Kirby said to himself. The Beedrills flew in, stinging him. Kirby was getting bumps, and one even poisoned him. Kirby was unable to move. "Why don't we attack the Pokemon?" Master Hand said witnessing the Beerill attack.

"They have a protector, they can't be attacked by fighters, and we classify as a fighter," Crazy Hand said. They looked back and saw the Bedrill have disappeared leaving a bumpy and damaged Kirby in their wake. The Hands sent a ROB to pick him up.

Luigi was being chased by Starmie. He ran into the training room and got cornered by it. After a grunt by Starmie, while getting it, it started to hurl stars at Luigi. Each one causing a lot of pain for Luigi. After a lot of stars Starmie then hurled itself at Luigi causing him to bump into the wall, hitting his head hard via the momentum.

Mario was being chased by Onix. While being chased Onix was destroying the roof and ground. It soon dug under the ground. Mario thought that it was over and gave a sigh of relief. Mario then walked to his room and Onix busted from the ground, right under Mario. He launched upward, and Onix started to throw rocks at him. Mario launched through the room and fell in the hall.

Jigglypuff was running from Koffing. Koffing then rammed into the back of Jigglypuff, causing her to break through the door to the outside. Koffing quickly floated out. He took a very deep breath in and around his mouth brown smoke started to form. Right as Jigglypuff was recovering from the tackle Koffing let out the smoke. The poisonous smoke was doing a lot to Jigglypuff.

Link was being chased by Blastoise. Blastoise retreated into his shell and rammed into Link. He didn't have his shield to protect him and so he took the hit head-on. Link rammed into the wall. The attack messed up Link's leg massively. He couldn't escape because of it. He saw Blastoise charging up the water in the canons. He then shot the massive blasts of water to the already damaged Link.

Captain Falcon was being chased by the most "kiddy" Pokemon. Mew was slowly following Captain Falcon outside. Mew then got very fast and grabbed onto him. Mew then flew up, with Captain Falcon in hand. After a very childish cry by Mew, it started to fly around in circles, and a very fast and uncontrollable Ferris wheel. Then Mew threw Captain Falcon down to the ground, and he fell into the ground.

Fox was inside the kitchen and had eggs being thrown at him. Chansey's sometimes healed him and sometimes exploded. Fox was trying to reflect them to Chansey, but he was getting worn out from the reflector. One egg then pelted him right in the face, then exploded, causing loads of pain for Fox. He was then healed with another egg. Finally, two eggs were shot at Fox, and both exploded, putting him in an unconscious state.

Ness was being chased by arguably the biggest Pokemon. Not necessarily in height, but definitely in weight. Snorlax, despite being slow, can keep up with Ness. Ness felt the ground shake and looked back. He no longer saw Snorlax and sighed in relief. He started to look around the hall he was in, and saw Onix attacking Mario. Ness started to walk to help him until he heard a voice. "SNOOORRRRR". Ness looked in the direction of the voice, which was up. He started to hear wood being destroyed and soon Snorlax broke through the roof. He crashed right into the kid.

Yoshi was being chased by a cat. It's strange to see a dinosaur being chased by a cat. Meowth is running and throwing coins at him. Despite the small size of the coins, it's very damaging. Each one feels more painful than the rest. Meowth then ran in and tripped Yoshi, and scratched his face up multiple times. He then threw my coins on the scratched-up face.

That all left Donkey Kong. He, unlike the others, stayed in the living area. The Pokemon he was facing was Goldeen. It wasn't doing anything, just splashing around. Donkey Kong pointed at it and scratched his head. He heard the travesty from outside, the wrecking of the mansion, and he was stuck with a Goldeen. Donkey Kong then picked up Goldeen and walked out. He saw Yoshi immediately and threw Goldeen towards Meowth, causing both to disappear.

Donkey Kong took hold of Yoshi and ran him to the nurse's office. About an hour later and everyone was there, all with different injuries. Donkey Kong felt bad, he caused this. If he didn't mess with the Pokeball initially, then there would have never been the explosion. Samus, the most healed of the group, saw this. She struggled to walk to him. She sat next to him and watched as the Hands started to fix the mansion with help from ROBs and MIIs. "What's wrong big guy?" Samus asked. Donkey Kong glanced next to him, then looked back.

"This is all my fault," Donkey Kong admitted.

"No it's not, no way you could've predicted all this," Samus said. She had this struggle in her voice that only made him more guilty.

"I still caused everyone pain," Donkey Kong said. Samus looked away, then walked to the nurse's office.

A few days passed, and everyone healed. Along with the mansion being fully built back. Samus grouped everyone and made plans to make Donkey Kong feel better. Donkey Kong's closest friends, Captain Falcon and Kirby, will keep him distracted. Ness, herself, and Mario would cook food for this "Forgiving Party" she called it. Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Link were in charge of setting up decorations. Pikachu, Luigi, and Fox were to help the Hands in fixing the Pokeball problem. They were intending to make it so they only attack whilst in the arena, and they succeed rather quickly in that matter.

Kirby and Captain Falcon received the signal to bring Donkey Kong to the cafeteria for the party. When they did the Hands had all the Pokemon out the ball. The only ones who stayed in the ball were Onix, and Snorlax. They all gave a sympathetic look, and so did the fighters. They all said they forgave Donkey Kong, despite none of them believing he is to be blamed for what happened. Together they all ate and made Donkey Kong feel relieved that he isn't hated. Kirby ended up eating the most food, but what's new.


	4. The Hands try fighting

Master and Crazy have been watching the tournaments since they started to hold them. They kind of felt out of place. They were the only ones in the house, besides the worker ROBs, to not participate in the actual fighting. It's not like they can dumb down their powers. That's when they came up with something. This something was called Classic.

They created a new room next to the training room. This room had a small sign on it, simply with a C. They then called everyone to the auditorium. They stood on stage, a little giddy, but they can conceal their excitement. "All right, we decided to create a small little fun thing to do, and it's called Classic," Master Hand said calmly.

"And we get to whoop yo asses!" Crazy Hand yelled. Master hand slapped Crazy Hand.

"As if you can get close enough to do so," Samus said fiddling with her blaster.

"Quiet you overgrown manchild," Master Hand said. He sighed and turned his attention back to the fighters. "You will fight holographic versions of the other fighters, then a little mini-game will come, and finally you'll either fight one, or both of us. If you win you get a little trophy of yourself that you may keep with you," Master Hand explained.

"Is there a reason we would do it a second time?" Luigi asked.

"It's also an easy way to earn money," Master Hand replied.

"I have a question," Pikachu raised his hand.

"You don't need to tell us you have one, just ask it," Crazy Hand calmed down.

"Will there be more people here soon?" Pikachu asked. Crazy Hand looked at Master Hand.

"I am working on that," Crazy Hand brought up. Pikachu nodded. Master Hand hummed a little to know whether or not he covered everything.

"There is one more thing I forgot to mention, soon the mansion will be undergoing some changes so when that is to happen we made a hotel for you guys," Master Hand.

"Do we go there now?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Not now, probably not for another month or two, but we just wanted to tell you guys now so you don't act surprised when it's time," Master Hand said. The fighters nodded. They then were excused.

Mario and Link stayed in the auditorium. They walked on stage where Master Hand was now alone. Mario and Link simply wanted to know where the hotel was, once they got the info they left. They exited the building and went in the direction they were told. This new hotel was built on the left pathway, from the mansion, next to a small building. This smaller building had nothing in it. It was a building that was open to new ideas, but not necessarily buyable by the people of the plane. People started to call this a plane rather than a planet since it's flat.

They got to the hotel. It was relatively tall compared to the ones it was near. They entered and saw a Mii. This one wasn't very special, but he greeted them happily. Mario walked up. "How many rooms do you have?" Mario asked.

"Sixty for now," the Mii said.

"That's quite a lot," Link stated.

"The Hands have big plans for your tournaments," Mii said.

"You know about them?" Mario crossed his hands. The Mii nodded.

"We watch the tournament fights like sports," Mii said.

"Yes, I'ma superstar," Mario said jumping.

"Dang, Jump up superstar," Link laughed. Mario smacked the back of his head and looked at the Mii. That's when the Mii led them to a room on the second floor. Room 01. They entered and saw a very neat room. There were two beds by default and a smaller bathroom than the one in the mansion. The beds are a little less comfortable, but still not bad. Link took the closest bed to the door, while Mario took the other. "What do you think he has planned?"

"Who?" Mario asked.

"Crazy Hand, he seems like he has a lot planned," Link said.

"He might be looking for new fighters," Mario said.

"Who do you want from your world?" Link asked. Mario spread across his bed.

"Probably Princess Peach," Mario sighed out.

"For me, it's the same, I miss Zelda," Link said. Mario stood up. He walked to him and patted his back.

"Why don't we go fight, who knows, it might help," Mario suggested. Link nodded with a sigh of fatigue.

Back in the mansion most of the fighters are relaxing. They had just done a fight a little before the announcement. It was Kirby against Luigi. Luigi came out on top, ending Kirby's win streak. Luigi yawned when Fox and Ness came by with lunch. Fox had Luigi's lunch and his own. Fox handed Luigi's lunch as he yawned.

"Tired?" Fox asked.

"Yea," Luigi pulled the tray of food towards him. He took a bite of the sandwich.

"I have no clue how you can get your energy off a ham sandwich," Ness said taking a bite from the steak he has.

"Excuse me, it also has cheddar cheese," Luigi said in a very sassy tone.

"Ohh wow, Cheddar, oh my god that amazing," Ness said taking another bite. He then said something else, but with the food in his mouth, it was more like blabbering due to the food in his mouth. Fox shook his head.

"I agree with Ness, how is a sandwich able to help you?" Fox questioned.

"Oh please, a simple mushroom is enough," Luigi laughed. Jigglypuff walked over and announced something about the TV.

"Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon finished with their show if you wanna miss Double E be my guest, but I'm not waiting for anyone," Jigglypuff taunted. She then proceeded to leave them. Luigi threw down the sandwich.

"Jigglypuff if you even start without me I'd slit your nonexistent throat," Luigi said yelling and running to her.

"Looks like he got his energy fast," Fox said finishing his drink of water.

"Shall we join them?" Ness asked.

"Why not, not much else to do," Ness shrugged. They left. Upon leaving they saw Yoshi entering the room with the C.

Yoshi entered the room and he instantly got scanned. Then something showed itself. It seemed like a balance. On one side was the trophy of himself, and the other was nothing. In front of this scale was a circular lever. Yoshi started to twist it and it added coins to the side with nothing. He kept doing it until a lot of coins outweighed the small trophy. Yoshi then decided to have it at only ten coins which made the balance even. There was a small button nearby. Yoshi clicked it and was blinded by the light.

Yoshi opened his eyes and saw Fox Donkey Kong in front of him. After the countdown, Yoshi remembered what Master Hand said. Yoshi ran towards him and fought. He then fought Mario and Kirby at the same time. After that, he fought Ness. He then fought Samus. After she was defeated Yoshi was blinded once more and opened his eyes to see he is in a dark area. It overall looked dark but the platforms were light green. A wooden trunk bridge, and brown, diagonal striped platforms. "This looks like 50% of a pedophiles pipe dream," Yoshi chuckled. He walked around and saw targets. After breaking one Yoshi understood the point of this little game. He broke most of his targets, which left one. Yoshi held and egg and tossed it up, and caught it. He threw it towards the target and hit it dead on. "Yes, Headshot," Yoshi yelled.

After being blinded by more light he opened his eyes to see a metallic-like battlefield. He soon saw Mario drop down, but he looked different. He was silver, and heavy. Mario ran in and punch Yoshi, with a strength not normally given to Mario. "Well, well, well, buy me dinner before you start spanking me," Yoshi smirked. Metal Mario gave him an odd look, one that spoke of disgust. "I'm kidding, damn regular Mario would laugh," Yoshi shook his head.

After he was defeated Yoshi opened his eyes to see a flat surface. Then he saw both Hands fly in. One on each side. "Well Yoshi, you'd be the first fight we have," Master Hand.

"YASS, Imma 'bout to whoop a dino's ass," Crazy Hand shrieked.

"I see you're the same as ever," Yoshi said under his breath. Master Hand floated down to Yoshi.

"I apologize for him, he decided to have some beers before this fight," Master Hand whispered.

"Ahh, I see," Yoshi nodded. Master Hand floated up. It was time to fight. Yoshi ran towards Crazy Hand, but then he threw a spike ball. Yoshi dodged it and jumped to Crazy Hand. Yoshi then started to kick him a lot. Then jumped again headbutting him. And ground pounding. That's when Master Hand came from the opposite side of the stage and slapped him. This gave Crazy Hand enough time to fly away, and Yoshi turned his attention to Master Hand. He started to shoot lasers from his fingers. Yoshi stayed far and threw eggs at him. Crazy Hand then came from off the stage and punched Yoshi with all his force. Master Hand grabbed him, and squeezed. Yoshi broke free and ran towards Crazy Hand. He charged up his head and pounded it at him. This caused Crazy Hand to fall off the stage. Master Hand was surprised. Yoshi ran in and kicked him then another ground pound. Master Hand then pounded on the ground, with Yoshi underneath him. When he got up Yoshi attacked with his tail, and once more with his tail in the air. Then he charged his head and slammed it in Master Hand causing him to fall like Crazy Hand. The light blinded him again and he opened to see the trophy of him in his hand.

Yoshi smiled and ran out of the room. He saw Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon. He ran to them. "LOOK GUYS, I DID IT," Yoshi happily said. He then ran off once more. Donkey Kong sighed and handed Captain Falcon five dollars.

"Told ya," Captain Falcon smirked.

"Screw off," Donkey Kong said walking away. Yoshi ran to his room and placed the trophy on a bedside dresser and smiled. He patted it's head and looked out the window. "Imma strong dino," Yoshi said to himself.


	5. Halloween

**I know it may not be Halloween just yet. But it's never too late to get spoopy (This isn't spoopy, I dunno why I said that). Either way Happy Halloween to all yall MOFOs LOl. All jokes aside I hope you all have a good Halloween.**

* * *

The fighters were still just relaxing around the mansion. Doing whatever they were now known for doing. Fox and Luigi were talking like they always do. They were sitting at the small table that was added into the kitchen downstairs. They were eating some omelets cooked by Ness. Ness had a chef's hat on and was cooking himself some omelets since it was very early in the morning. Jigglypuff came running into the room and then Pikachu tripped him. "Fuck you," she said. She got up and looked at everyone.

"Guys, it's Halloween," Jigglypuff said hyped.

"No it's not, that's tomorrow," Luigi said.

"SO THE FUCK WHAT, IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Jigglypuff yelled. Luigi stood up with his hands held into the air. He proceeded to walk out of the room. Fox rolled his eyes. Fox sighed. Jigglypuff tilted his head. She sat where Luigi once sat, on the opposite head of the table Fox was on. "What's wrong?"

"You ruined their date," Ness jokes. He took another seat at another table.

"It wasn't a date you dunce," Fox said slapping the hat off Ness. He stood.

"Imma go eat in my room," Ness said. Jigglypuff looked at Fox.

"I hate Halloween," Fox said. This caused a gasp to come from Jigglypuff. They then started to hear lots of pounding upstairs.

"You hear that?" Jigglypuff asked. Fox nodded. Soon the door barged open and Donkey Kong grabbed Fox.

"HOW DARE YOU HATE HALLOWEEN," Donkey Kong had his hands around Fox's neck. "IT'S THE BEST POSSIBLE HOLIDAY EVE-," Donkey Kong was knocked onto the ground. Kirby stood there. Already fed up with the shenanigans. Kirby took hold of Donkey Kong's tie as Fox landed on the ground. He rubbed his neck and looked at Kirby dragging Donkey Kong away.

Jigglypuff looked at them as they left, the door was knocked off its hinge. Jigglypuff threw Donkey Kong out the room and picked up the door and fixed it. Pikachu had been trampled underneath it. "You ok dude?" Jigglypuff asked.

"No, I need help," Pikachu struggled.

"Eh, you sound good," Jigglypuff said. Fox soon sat on the chair he was so rudely ripped from.

"Who knew Kirby was going to do that?" Fox said, his thought a little strained. That's when the door fell once more. They looked and saw Luigi in the doorway.

"Damn, what the hell happened here?" Luigi questioned as he walked over Pikachu.

"Bitch," Pikachu struggled, and tried to leave. Luigi saw in a chair.

"You should give Halloween a try," Jigglypuff suggested.

"I dunno," Fox shrugged.

"Well, I'll be dressing," Luigi said.

"As?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Someone named King Boo from my world," Luigi answered. Fox thought for a second. Fox looked at Luigi and Jigglypuff talking happily about the holiday.

"Luigi?" Fox brought out of nowhere.

"Yea?" Luigi asked.

"Um, could you help me find a costume, I wanna try this," Fox asked. Luigi smiled and nodded. He stood up and issued for him to follow. Fox nodded and they walked out of the mansion. They took the right path from the mansion and entered a small little building next to a restaurant. Inside the building was a Mii wearing a strange skeleton costume.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Luigi asked.

"Sans," the Miis said.

"Who?" Fox repeated.

"You uncultured swine," the Mii said. Luigi put his hand on Fox's chest.

"I guess you don't need our services," Luigi said. The Mii apologized and showed some of the costumes he had. Fox was thinking. He looked around the store by himself and soon saw Captain Falcon. He was looking around the shelves.

"Hey, Falcon," Fox said. He looked at Fox.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Trying something new," Fox said. Luigi soon walked by his side.

"Are you not gonna find one?" Luigi asked, not paying any mind to Captain Falcon's wave.

"Why don't you get me a costume?" Fox asked. Luigi smiled and quickly ran.

"I see," Captain Falcon said. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"I just need help," Fox said.

"With?" Captain Falcon asked. Fox proceeded to tell him in secret.

Mario and Link were back in the mansion. They were sitting on the couch watching the show they always watch. Soon Samus walked in front of them. She was in her suit, she never normally is in her suit. But Mario and Link didn't pay her much mind. They just looked around her body. "Yoshi now," Samus randomly said. Yoshi then put a bag over them and Samus used her plasma chain (I have blanked on the actual name) to grab them.

"Samus, did you at lease pause the show?" Link asked.

"No," she tormented. Link shrieked in pain.

"Don't worry, it's being recorded," Mario calmed down.

"I canceled it," Yoshi also tormented. Mario soon shrieked in fear. Samus threw them in the training room. They took off the bags and Mario and Link saw Donkey Kong. He cracked his knuckles. He walked to them.

"You're about to be the most pretty princesses," Donkey Kong said bringing out some lipstick. Mario looked back to Yoshi.

"Please Yoshi, for everything I've done. I don't wanna be a princess," Mario begged.

"This is for dropping me off that edge," Yoshi crossed his hands. Donkey Kong dragged Mario and Link to the corner. A few hours had passed. Ness was walking with Pikachu. They entered the training room and saw a strange scene. Mario was wearing a white dress and a crown. Link was wearing a strange crop top type of shirt. He had a bandana. It seemed blue-ish green. He also had purple pants and golden-like shoes. Link looked at them.

"Help, I am now questioning my entire life," Link said. Ness had his mouth agape. Donkey Kong turned to them with lipstick on. Ness quickly grabbed Pikachu's tail and walked out. They closed the door.

"Maybe next time we should've knocked," Pikachu said.

"I have so many questions," Ness said to himself. He looked to Pikachu. They started to walk. After a while Ness said, "Was it bad he looked good in those clothes?"

"Sadly," Pikachu agreed. They saw Fox and Luigi walking in. Captain Falcon was slowly behind them. They saw the pure shock face on their faces. Pikachu's shock face seemed oddly the best, maybe it'd be so good it'll be popular.

"It looks like you saw the Donkey Kong's dick," Luigi joked.

"Arguably this is worse," Pikachu said.

"Mario was in a dress, Link looked like a bad bitch, and Donkey Kong looked like Bruce Jenner during his transformation," Ness said.

"Weird way to put it, but sure," Fox said confused.

"He always does this during Halloween," Luigi said.

"It's not even Halloween yet," Pikachu said.

"Beats what he did last year," Luigi said. He shuddered.

"Are you going to stop him?" Ness asked.

"Hell no, you think I'm crazy," Luigi sarcastically laughed as he walked away. Fox soon walked with him. Captain Falcon asked where this happened and wanted to see what they were talking about. After learning that it was in the training room he went up there.

A few hours later Ness and Pikachu were in the cafeteria. They were joined by Kirby. They were just eating. Ness had some steak, Kirby had a full cake, and Pikachu had some poffins. They were just having some casual conversations about the fight they had a few minutes prior. The door opened and they saw Captain Falcon. He had a pink dress on and even some lipstick. He quietly sat next to Kirby. "Sooo, would you care to," Kirby started.

"Shut your mouth," Captain Falcon quickly said.

"Got it," Kirby said returning to his cake.

"You willingly put that on yourself huh?" Pikachu asked. He started chewing on air.

"Potentially," Captain Falcon said underneath his breath.

They all went to sleep and when they woke up they found the mansion decked out in Halloween decorations. Donkey Kong was hanging onto the roof, looking like he hasn't slept a minute. Yoshi walked under him. "Did you even sleep?" Yoshi asked up.

"Me no need sleep. Halloween doesn't sleep, and I shall not either," Donkey Kong said. He then fell off the roof and ontop of Yoshi.

"Goddammit, get off me you big dope," Yoshi said ponding his fist on the ground. Mario walked over and helped him out. "Thanks?"

"Are you still going to make me wear the dress?" Mario asked.

"You bet your fat ass I will," Yoshi said. He just sighed and walked back to his room. Link soon walked into the cafeteria. He didn't expect everyone else to be there. He was in his Gerudo clothes.

"I see you're wearing some conflicting clothes to your gender," Jigglypuff said.

"Well, I rock this shit. I'm the baddest of bitches," he said with a newfound sass in his voice. Samus walked to him. She stared into his eye. She then walked back, and when she turned back around she saw Link walk while shifting his hips, like a model.

"YASS, QUENN," Yoshi said clapping after each word.

That's when Luigi found Fox trying on the costume he had bought. "Why is this the one you got me?" Fox asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Luigi tauntingly asked.

"It's that freaking T-Rex costume," Fox said.

"And you're point is," Luigi said. Fox sighed and put the rest of the T-Rex costume on. Luigi entering Fox's bathroom and put on the King Boo costume. He walked out seeing Fox, in the dinosaur costume, on the ground. Luigi walked over to him. "You stuck?" Luigi asked.

"No, see, I can get up," Fox said. He started to rock left to right. And eventually stayed on his stomach side. "I could use some help." Luigi nodded and tried to help Fox. He ended up falling down, and due to the circular shape of his costume, he couldn't get up either.

"Welp, this is a predicament," Luigi casually said. He started to roll around, trying to get up. The hands, who painted some black lines on themselves to look like Mickey Mouse's gloves, decided to hold a small party or Halloween. Ness, who was a vampire and his fangs were sticking out of his mouth and a black and red overcoat was told to find Luigi and Fox to start the party. He left and knocked on the door of Fox's room. He heard them say come in. When he did Ness said, "I've come to suck your blood" in a vampire accent. He saw the yellow ball and T-Rex struggling to get up. "Umm, care to explain?"

"We're stuck, just get us the hell up," Fox said.

"Sure, whatever you say Fox," Ness said in a lewd voice.

"I hate you," Fox said. Ness finally decided to help them up. They struggled to get out of the room but finally did it due to how flexible the costumes can be. They entered the extremely decked out cafeteria. They then saw everyone else's costume. Kirby's costume was simple. He just had a little swirl on his head, resembling that of Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff got rid of the swirl.

"Is that normally hair, I thought it was skin," Samus said in her Black Widow costume.

"It's whatever you want it to be baby," Jigglypuff winked. Samus took a sip of coffee.

"I forgot how much I hate you," Samus said. Link was still rocking the Gerudo costume. Mario had the white, princess wedding costume. Donkey Kong's costume was definitely the most complex. He had to create a whole surfboard from nothing. Along with the Hawian clothing. He even had some sunglasses. Captain Falcon was a ballerina dancer. Not the most expected costume for him, but he seemed to be enjoying it. That or he is afraid to go against the costume given to him by Donkey Kong. Mario seems to have that same fear. Link, however, seems to be really enjoying his costume. Yoshi had some wings on his back and resembled that of a dragon. Pikachu had some very spikey hair. It was yellow, and he had an Orange Happi. It was clear he is Goku.

Crazy Hand brought out a candy-filled Pumpkin pinata. Everyone was able to get a good hit on it and broke. That's when Master Hand brought out buckets and started a competition. Whoever picked the most candy would get a special Halloween trophy. Crazy Hand brought out a small skeleton trophy. "So that's Sans," Luigi said.

"Oh man," Ness said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked.

"SANS IS NESS CONFIRMED," Yoshi yelled.

"That's why," Ness said snapping towards Yoshi.

"Why does he say that?" Mario asked.

"I dunno," Ness sighed. That's when they all grabbed a bucket and started the competition. It didn't take long for the competition to be over. Donkey Kong won. His big hands were able to grab lots of candy faster. He held the Sans trophy in his hands. Crazy Hand was getting very excited. "Happy Halloween you bundle of shitstains."


	6. Falcon's Attempt

Captain Falcon has been trying to learn how to cook. Having many different people trying to teach him. Ness, Mario, and even Kirby. Captain Falcon can just not cook. Ness was trying to teach him how to make some eggs. "Alright, just crack the egg and add some milk," Ness said. Captain Falcon nodded. He did that part well. Cracking two eggs and adding about half a cup of milk into the skillet. Ness handed Captain Falcon a wooden spatula to stir the eggs.

"Hey, Ness?" Pikachu came in. Ness turned. "Wanna fight. The last tournament starts next week so I wanna train." Ness looked at Captain Falcon.

"Do you remember what I told you about yesterday?" Ness asked.

"Yea, I remember," Captain Falcon lied. Ness smiled and patted his back.

"Good luck," Ness said walking out the kitchen. Captain Falcon gulped and turned up the heat.

After the fight, Ness came into the kitchen, to an unholy sight. There were eggs all over the wall of the cafeteria and kitchen. Kirby soon came next to him. "Alright, Ness, what's for lunch," Kirby said clapping his hands. Ness didn't answer and Kirby looked into the room. "You know what, imma just go eat grass," Kirby said. Ness walked in and saw Captain Falcon laying on the ground of the kitchen, covered in soot and oil.

"What the hell happened?" Ness asked.

"I put too much oil," Captain Falcon said.

"You don't need oil in eggs," Ness said. "I told you that yesterday."

"I thought it was like cake," Captain Falcon said.

"BITCH HOW," Ness yelled.

"DONT YELL AT ME," Captain Falcon yelled in a baby-like voice. Ness put his thumb on one side of his nose, and his finger and middle on the other side, and started to massage it. He heavily sighed.

"You know what, there is a restaurant nearby. Try to see if they'll help," Ness said. Captain Falcon nodded and started to make way for the door. "Are you not gonna help clean this mess?" He was ignored though.

"WOOOO Time for some lunch," Yoshi said walking to the dining room. "Nevermind." He quickly walked away.

"IS NO ONE GOING TO HELP ME?!" Ness asked.

"Fuck Off," he heard Crazy Hand say. Captain Falcon walked out of the mansion and walked in the direction of the restaurant. There were two restaurants. The closest was a simple and basic one. The other is very out and away from the mansion, but very exotic. Captain Falcon was heading towards the most simple of the two. He walked in and saw Donkey Kong eating. He had a banana style food. Captain Falcon walked to him.

"What are you eating?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Banana Spegehti," Donkey Kong said. That made Captain Falcon physically gag. He just walked to the door near the back of the dining room. A Mii with a chef's hat opened the door.

"Crap, another one?" he said.

"Another?" Captain Falcon asked. The Mii moved out the way and Captain Falcon walked in. He saw Samus in there. She had a white-based tracksuit to cook with. It doesn't seem to be the best way to cook, but who cares in actuality. She waved, but then a Mii hit the back of her neck.

"Stay focused," the Mii said.

"Sorry," she said. The Mii head chef threw Captain Falcon a cook's uniform.

"Put it on, and I'll show you the ropes," the Mii said.

Mario was leaving the C room, with the trophy of him. He placed it in his room and he walked to the rooms of the Hands. He knocked on the door. Master Hand opened the door. "Yea?" Master Hand asked.

"Can I help you guys when the newcomers come?" Mario asked. Master Hand started to nervously laugh.

"I-I don't know what you mean. There are no n-newcomers," Master Hand tried to cover his ass.

"Crazy Hand doesn't quite keep it a secret," Mario tilted his head.

"Yeah sure, whatever, you can help," Master Hand said. He closed the door. That's when he heard a loud thump. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY ANYTHING, YOU MOTHERFUCKER."

"I just said we're bringing in new people after the final tournament," Crazy Hand begged.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE JUST SO IDIOTIC," Master Hand yelled. Mario slowly walked away. He bumped into Jigglypuff. She looked like she was going to talk to the Hands.

"Don't bother them," Mario told her. That's when another thump happened, but this time Crazy Hand broke through the wall. He flew away, and Master Hand was left there, breathless. Jigglypuff tried to walk forward.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL HAVE THE SAME TREATMENT AS HIM!" Master Hand bolted out.

"Gotcha," Jigglypuff said and walked away. Once she got to the side of Mario she said, "Man, he is scary." He walked out with her and found Crazy Hand out the building. Mario walked to him and patted his back. That's when he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mario asked.

"I stole the newcomer's list," he laughed. He then handed a clipboard to him. It had names of people. Three of which caught his eye. Peach, Bowser, and Dr. Mario. Mario titled his head.

"Come one, we need to prepare in advance for their arrival," Crazy Hand said picking Mario up. Ness walked out of the mansion and saw Link trampled on the ground.

"What happened?" Ness asked.

"Crazy Hand fucking landed on me. I think my back is broken," Link. Jigglypuff walked next to Ness.

"You're fine Link," Jigglypuff said with a smile. That's when Master Hand fell on top of him.

"WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE," Master Hand said, drowning Link's groans of pains. He didn't wait for an answer and just flew away. Jigglypuff walked to Link.

"Please, I need help," Link struggled to spit out.

"Nah, you're still able to speak, you're still fine," Jigglypuff taunted and walked back into the mansion. Ness walked to Link and helped him into the mansion. A few hours had passed and Luigi was in the cafeteria. He was looking to get something to eat. He was soon joined by Pikachu.

"Have you seen Falcon?" Pikachu asked.

"Nah, but at least he isn't making us food," Luigi chuckled. The chef ROB was in the kitchen and started to make some food as Luigi and Pikachu sat on the table. That's when Crazy Hand and Master Hand burst through the wall.

"COME BACK HERE," Master Hand yelled. The roof started to fall. Fox entered the cafeteria and instantly got trampled by fallen debris from the roof. It fell on his back.

"I swear, the more we stay here the more drugs we are under," Luigi monotonously said. He walked to Fox and grabbed his tail that was still sticking out. He just dragged him from under the debris. Pikachu started to follow. They all walked to the near restaurant of Tabuu foods. Upon entering it they saw Donkey Kong.

"Have you been here all day?" Fox asked. A Mii came by, with five more plates of banana spaghetti. Donkey Kong vigorously nodded. He then slammed his head into the spaghetti.

"That's gonna get in your fur and everything," Pikachu said. Donkey Kong lifted his head and started to mumble, with a banana piece falling out his mouth.

"Let's just go," Luigi said grabbing Pikachu and Fox and walking away. They sat down and a Mii walked to them and took their order. A few minutes had passed and a loud explosion happened in the kitchen. "The hell happened." Samus, in a different tracksuit than normal, walked out. She was covered in white cream and dripping wet.

"Man, what type of party did you hold back there," Fox jokes. Samus then shot him with her gun, paralyzing him for a second.

"I ain't no hoe," Samus said walking out. Fox held his head.

"You deserved that," Pikachu stated. Luigi agreed. Then Captain Falcon got physically kicked out of the back. He rammed into the front window. Luigi walked to the back door and looked in. The entire room had been destroyed. White cream everywhere. Water was also dripping off everything. Fox and Pikachu got to their side.

"Man, someone must've had a good time," Fox said. He looked to get a high five from Luigi, but he just hit his hand away. Fox grabbed his wrist and looked into his wrist. Almost like he is questioning his whole life. Pikachu soon gave him a high five with his tail. Fox smile and Pikachu winked. They walked to Captain Falcon.

"What happened," Luigi asked.

"I added too much oil in the spaghetti you ordered," Captain Falcon said, with his feet off the ground and on the wall. His back and head on the ground.

"Are you ever going to learn to cook?" Fox asked.

"At this point, no," Captain Falcon said. Donkey Kong then decided to leave, upon his leave hs stepped on Captain Falcon. "You ass," he was cut off by Donkey Kong's other foot in his mouth. Once he left Captain Falcon shot up. He started to spit up.

"How was your dinner?" Pikachu taunted.

"F off," Captain Falcon said flipping him off. He ran to the bathroom and washed his tongue out. He walked back out and realized he was ditched. "Man, what great," he was cut off by a Mii.

"Someone needs to pay for your friend's food," the Mii said. Captain Falcon sighed.

"How much?" Captain Falcon asked.

"A thousand," the Mii said.

Captain Falcon took a long, and deep sigh. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck," he said. He didn't even sound angry, just very annoyed.


	7. Why Items!

The final tournament had happened. However, Master and Crazy Hand decided to add a little fun to the casual fights. They changed the storage room from inside the mansion to a small little hut outside. They added some more land to the backyard. This land was next to the large garden, but it was more or less empty. The shed in the back was rather large. It looked the size of a hanger in an airport. The Pokeballs and other objects are placed in there. They also added some newer items in there.

Samus left the mansion into the backyard and made her way to the shed. She entered the relatively small shed for the big building. It wasn't the most well-scaled thing in the world, but it's fine. Samus looked around. This building's light only has natural light from small high up windows. Samus noticed that the shed was full of shelves, and had weird looking objects. She was looking around the shelves. That's when one of the shelves started to shift. Samus looked down at the bottom of it, then it fully fell on her. Samus got stuck underneath it. Soon Yoshi looked through the small shelves at Samus. He started to nervously laugh.

"Sorry," Yoshi nervously said.

"Get this off of me or else you'll be tasting this arm cannon for the rest of the week," Samus said. Yoshi gulped and picked the shelf off. When the shelf was fully picked up Yoshi felt proud of himself. That is until a barrel fell on Samus' head. She looked up and saw another barrel. Samus reached for it. They then decided to roll the barrel out of the shed and into the mansion. They placed the barrel inside of the cafeteria, where everyone was having a celebratory dinner before the final night alone. They've already been told that new fighters will be joining tomorrow.

"We brought something," Yoshi happily said.

"You did none of the work asshole, you just pushed a shelving unit onto me," Samus said smacking the back of Yoshi's head.

"I SAID I'M SORRY," Yoshi yelled. Samus rolled her eyes and opened the barrel from the top of the barrel.

"Who," Samus said picking on a bat. This bat looked different from Ness'.

"I challenge you to a game of ball," Ness said holding out his bat.

"What ball?" Samus asked. Ness looked around for a sec. He then grabbed Jigglypuff.

"Here we go," Ness said.

"Let me go," Jigglypuff said, squirming. Samus shook her head.

"You're on," Samus said grabbing Jigglypuff.

"DOES NO ONE HERE FUCKING HEAR ME. I AM NOT A BALL," Jigglypuff yelled. They walked out to the backyard. Samus held Jigglypuff and threw her from her hand to her other hand. Ness readied. He then hit the bat on the ground and held it towards Samus. Samus threw Jigglypuff. Ness charged his bat and swung with a powerful crunch on Jigglypuff. Even after Jigglypuff had left the park they heard the swoosh of the air. Jigglypuff got happy she was far away until Crazy Hand grabbed her and gave her back to Samus. She just crossed her hands. "Fuck you," she pouted. Samus threw her up and Ness caught it. Samus readied her bat. Ness decided to dribble Jigglypuff a little bit. Samus gave a little nod. Ness then threw Jigglypuff towards Samus. Samus charged her bat and swung. Jigglypuff started to yell due to the speed she had been hit. She went extremely far, a fast. Crazy Hand went to go catch her though. Crazy Hand dropped a dizzy Jigglypuff down. Samus walked to her. She put her head on it.

"Thanks for being our ball," Samus smiled. Jigglypuff growled and grabbed her and Ness. She dragged them both into the building. Jigglypuff pushed Donkey Kong away from the barrel. She reached into the barrel and found a black hammer. She grew an evil grin and started to attack them with the hammer. Ness and Samus started to get launched, bouncing off the walls. They eventually crashed into the others. They finally bounced from the complete opposites sides of the room and crashed into each other. The hammer disappeared. She crossed her hands and walked out.

"You sacks of shit better leave me alone now," Jigglypuff growled. Everyone just shook that off. Mario grabbed a small silver object. There was a small flip switch on the side of it. He flipped it and a green energy-based blade appeared. Mario twisted the blade around.

"En Garde," Link said grabbing the same beam sword. He swung it and Mario stopped it with his blade. They did the same for a while. That is until Kirby that it'd be fun for him to throw a motion sensor bomb behind Mario. Link was slowly pushing Mario back. He soon stepped on it with his heel. This caused a massive explosion. Mario was laying down, soot covering every part of its body. He stood up and saw Kirby laughing. He was laughing so much he was rolling around on the ground. Mario looked over the Link, and they both smiled. They both slashed their swords onto Kirby, launching him all around the room.

Captain Falcon saw a small little wand. The wand has a star coming from the head of it. He pointed it to the back of Donkey Kong. A small star shot from it and attacked his back. He looked back towards Captain Falcon and so he diverted his attention to something else. Donkey Kong then showed him he had a ray gun. "OH GOD, THEY GAVE THE MONKEY A GUN!" Captain Falcon yelled. Donkey Kong shot Captain Falcon and was very proud of himself. He then started to shoot everyone else in the room. He started to laugh evilly. Everyone started to run. Donkey Kong was in the room alone. He grabbed the barrel and smiled. He grabbed one of the various superstars. He then grabbed a Red Shell and threw the res shell.

Luigi and Fox were running towards the closet that once was used as the storage room. They sat on the ground. "When are we going to leave?" Luigi asked.

"When the crazy ape stops his crusade," Fox answered. There was then a knock on the door.

"Hello," Mario said. Luigi and Fox thought long and hard, then finally decided to open the door. All there was, was Donkey Kong.

"Man, you're a good impressionist," Fox said. Donkey Kong just nodded and lifted his foot. A red shell rushed in and Donkey Kong closed the door, placing the barrel in front of it. He heard the screams coming from them. He smirked. He looked in and saw a Maxim Tomato. He ate it to heal the damage taken from the star of Captain Falcon.

"That's cheating," he heard Pikachu yell out. Donkey Kong smiled and looked in the barrel. Donkey Kong opened the nurse's office. He saw Pikachu's tail from underneath a bed. Donkey Kong placed the Bomb-Omb down and it started to make its way to him. Donkey Kong closed the door, clapping his hands together like he got them dirty, to begin with. He soon heard Pikachu's voice.

"MOTHER OF GOD," he yelled. Then the explosion blasted and thumps on every wall became apparent. He gave a happy sigh. From inside the crate was a small switch. He grabbed it and pressed it. Then formed a Christmas style crate. He slammed it on the ground. Then there left a lot of small pill-like capsules. He picked them up, in which were five, and went on the hunt. He entered the room for training and saw Mario and Link. He smiled and threw all five of the capsules. Causing five small explosions to shoot them around the room. Lucky for them the walls were cushioned though. Donkey Kong exited the room and looked in the barrel. He saw that two items were missing. He took out his ray gun. He did see a fire flower in there though. He picked that up too and he went on the hunt.

He entered the living room. He looked around. He saw something underneath the table. He made his way to the table. That's when a green shell caused him to trip from behind him. He dropped the fire flower. He looked where he dropped it and found it was gone. He stood up and saw Captain Falcon with the fire flower. He started to shoot fire onto him. This caused Donkey to lose the ability to move. Kirby took this chance to surround him in bumpers, all around aside from where Captain Falcon was. Captain Falcon quickly swapped places with Yoshi. He brought out a fan and started to hit. Donkey Kong started to bounce off the bumpers and constantly got hit with the fan. Jigglypuff soon came by with the barrel and threw it on Donkey Kong, causing a very small explosion.

"I'M TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP, SO QUIET DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD," Jigglypuff yelled. Donkey Kong was laying down. Master Hand was shaking his head.

"We can't change the mansion without everyone reacting to it," Master Hand said.

"I like seeing them squirm," Crazy Hand chuckled.

"Just go and get the new fighters," Master Hand.

"_Just go and get the new fighters," _Crazy Hand mocked. Master Hand smacked the shit out of him. "Asshole."

"Just go," Master Hand said. Crazy Hand flew with his pinky and thumb crossing like arms. Master Hand shook his head. He cleaned up the mess left by them. Captain Falcon dragged Donkey Kong back to his bed. Ness and Samus were unconscious. Pikachu, Fox, Mario, Luigi, and Link were heavily damaged. Yoshi was the lease damaged. He decided to help Master Hand prepare for the new fighters.

"Is everything ready?" Yoshi asked.

"Not yet, we need to prepare the auditorium," Master Hand said.

"Alright," Yoshi nodded.

"You can also show them around," Master Hand said. Yoshi nodded. "Actually, could you help with something else?"

"Man, Crazy Hand is right, sure, what do need," Yoshi asked.

"Be a bitch why don't you," Master Hand pouted.

"Just, what do you need?" Yoshi asked.

"To move the fighters into the hotel. I will be upgrading the mansion," Master Hand said. Yoshi nodded and walked back into the room. He grabbed Mario.

"Man, I forgot how fat you were," Yoshi said to himself. After dropping Mario off he realized what he signed up for. He did Link without much trouble, but then came Donkey Kong. He ended up just dragging him everywhere. Causing his fur to get dirty. Samus was light, but her armor was quite heavy. Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff were very light. Ness and Luigi were relatively light. Fox was surprisingly heavy, and so was Captain Falcon. After putting everyone in a room he sighed a sigh of relief. He started making way to the mansion but saw Master Hand shooting some yellow lasers out of it. This covered the mansion entirely. Blocking Yoshi from entering. Just then it started to rain all over Yoshi. "Motherfuck," Yoshi sighed.


	8. The Second Recruitment

Peach was walking back to the castle. Ever since Mario had left there hasn't been much to do. Bowser and Peach have even hung out for a while. Bowser was in Peach's castle. When Peach entered she smiled. "Ready for another party?" Peach asked.

"Maybe we could go go-karting, we haven't raced in a while," Bowser shrugged. Peach gave a small nod.

"Where's Daisy?" Bowser asked.

"She went to check the mail. She says she is expecting a small toy," Bowser said.

"What toy would she play with?" Toad asked. Peach nervously asked.

"She doesn't have Luigi to satisfy her anymore, so she needs something else," Peach honestly said.

"What does she mean?" Bowser Junior asked from upstairs.

"You're too young to know little guy," Bowser called up. He sighed and walked into a room. Daisy soon entered the room with a few letters.

"What do you have?" Peach asked. Daisy showed her the front of the letters. The small ball with the lower-left slash. Peach and Bowser both had one. There was a third one though. It was Dr. Mario. Peach exited the castle and snapped her fingers. A Lakitu came down. Peach handed up the letter. "Hand this to the doc." Lakitu nodded and flew off. Peach walked in and saw Bowser happy. "What's up?" Peach asked.

"I get to whoop Mario's ass again," Bowser happily said.

"What are you saying, you lose every time," Peach grinned.

"Shut it, I beat him in the race before he left," Bowser pouted. Peach roller her eyes and opened her note. It said the same as Bowsers. They started to pack but soon heard a loud splash outside. Peach looked towards the door. It soon opened and Dr. Mario was standing there, all wet.

"Since when did the moat come back up?" Dr. Mario asked, out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

"How'd you end up in the moat anyway?" Dasiy asked.

"I used the secret pipe from your roof," Dr. Mario smiled.

"The what?" Peach said, kind of annoyed.

"Anyway, I get to whoop Mario's ass," Dr. Mario said.

"YO BRO SAME," Bowser said asking for a high five by Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario proudly accepted it.

"Why do you guys want to beat Mario so much?" Peach asked.

"HE'S A GRADE A ASSHOLE," Dr. Mario and Bowser said.

"But, aren't you and Mario basically the same person?" Daisy asked.

"NO, see, I have a PhD. big difference," Dr. Mario said all sassy-like.

"Poor Mario," Daisy said. She opened her box and grew a big smile. Toad tried to steal a sneak peek. "Mama's going to have fun," Daisy said to herself as she walked upstairs. Peach sighed.

Impa was slowly falling asleep. Her dozing off made her miss the letter dropped into her home. Crazy Hand noticed that she had been asleep. He tried waiting to see if anyone were to come and wake her. After a few hours, and no one came, he lost patience. "WAKE UP," he said, instantly teleporting away. Impa shot back up and saw the letter. She used a staff to reach for it and dragged it to her. She saw there were issued for Zelda. She quickly called Zelda to her. When she came she had crazy bed head. Her hair extremely ruined. Sticking in every direction possible. "What in Nayru's name do you want, it's so freaking early," Zelda said rubbing her eyes. Impa handed her the note, and a small look at the logo and her tired frown turned to an excited smile. Zelda started to dance.

"You can leave now," Impa said.

"I'm having a moment here, so please, get back to what you're good at, sleeping," Impa said crossing her hands. Zelda was going to say something snarky back, but decided against it.

"Fair point," she said walking out. Crazy Hand stayed in the same world, but just changed the universe he was in. It was an older time of the universe. He flew to the castle and dropped the few letters then left. A young Impa picked them up. Shiek, Young Link, and Ganondorf were named. Impa walking into the castle to Zelda and handed her the Shiek letter. She looked at it and thought. After reading it she decided her choice.

"I could let go some of the rust I have," she smiled. "Please give out the others."

"Even Ganondorf's?" Impa asked. Zelda nodded as she turned into Shiek. Impa nodded and ran out. Impa ran into Young Link as he was playing with Saria. They were casually talking. Impa got next to him and held out the letter. He took it and looked up towards Impa. Young Link then opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Saria asked.

"I get to join a fighting tournament," Young Link smiled. He started to chuckle to himself. "I'll be staying there for while though." He looked at Saria, a little sympathetically. She giggled and shook her head.

"Do it, I believe you could do it," Saria said. Young Link smirked and hugged her. He then ran back home to pack. Impa thanked Saria and ran. She made it to Ganondorf's castle. She took a deep breath. She slowly walked to the entrance. That's when the door opened and Ganondorf walked out. He crossed his hands.

"What in tarnation do you want?" Ganondorf asked. Impa threw the letter in frisbee like fashion. Ganondorf picked it up from where it landed on the ground. He opened the letter. "Who else is going?"

"Link, and Shiek," Impa hesitated. Ganondorf started to smirk. He crumpled the main envelope and walked back into his castle. "Damn, not even a thanks." Impa walked away shaking her head.

Crazy Hand appeared in the Kanto region once more. He flew to a cave in the town of Cerulean. He entered the cave and was instantly attacked by a Shadow Ball. "LEAVE," Mewtwo yelled.

"I'm not here to catch you, just here to offer you something," Crazy Hand held all his fingers up. Mewtwo saw the envelope and floated it towards him.

"You're not from here are you?" Mewtwo asked. Crazy Hand just shook his head. After reading the letter he turned back to Crazy Hand. "I'll show everyone the true power of a legend," Mewtwo smirked. Crazy Hand nervously laughed and left. Upon leaving he sighed.

"Man, he was ugly," Crazy Hand said.

"I heard that," Mewtwo's voice came in his head. Crazy Hand yelped in fear. He just flew faster. He ended up being in the Johto region. He went on the hunt for a specific Pokemon. He soon saw the exact Pokemon he was looking for. Pichu, who was all alone, was walking through a route. He was sad. Crazy Hand dropped the envelope and it slowly waved left and right as it floated down. It fell on the head of Pichu. He opened it and the sad smile grew to a happy grin. Pichu looked up and saw Crazy Hand as a thumbs up.

Crazy Hand ended up being in the emptiness of space. He looked behind him and saw a large white space ship. After a few shots had passed him and threw Falco's letter toward the ship. It landed on the window of the ship. Crazy Hand teleported away. They landed on the nearest planet, Venom. Slippy grabbed the envelope, and flipped it over. He then saw Falco's name. He re-entered the Great Fox. He went to find Falco. Slippy handed him the note. "Looks like I get to see good ol' Fox once more," Falco said.

"Don't forget to do a barrel roll," Peppy said. Falco just looked confused.

"I was going to make you captain, but now I don't know," Falco said. He turned to Slippy.

"YEA I GET TO BE THE LEADER," Slippy said in his annoyingly squeaky voice.

"You know what, nevermind," Falco said.

Nana and Popo were in their homes. They had just come back from a mountain climb. Despite being young kids, they are very trained ice climbing. They have trained to the point that their mallets have been upgraded, by them, to shoot some ice. This ice is never going to be melted, and the cold breeze from the inside of the mallet is cold enough to freeze opponents. Their parents are very supportive of their choice to be Ice Climbers. The kids were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a hot and steamy bowl of Spaghetti. There was a knock at the door. Their dad, a relatively tall man, made his way there. He opened the door and saw a single note on the ground. It said Ice Climbers. But underneath it, it said Popo and Nana. Their dad moved to their mom and showed her the note. They opened it for them and smiled. Their mom ran to them and hugged them. "Mom, what's wrong?" Popo asked.

"You guys proved yourselves to someone," their mom said.

"To whom?" Nana asked.

"Does it matter?" their dad asked. He handed them the note. They grew very happy.

"CAN WE GO?" Nana and Popo asked jumping up and down.

"Of course," their mom said. The Ice Climbers then jumped further up and ran up to their room.

Crazy Hand arrived at the Kingdom of Altea. He found the castle of the famed Prince Marth. There were guards, and the last he wants to do is get on Marth's bad side. He tried to think of something. He did see someone who could help. She was on her own. She happened to be Marth's wife, Caeda. He flew to her, who was new a plain area. Before she even saw him he said, "I need your help." She turned around and tilted her head.

"I can tell you're not from here," Caeda crossed her hands.

"How?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Don't worry, but what do you need?" She asked. Crazy Hand placed the envelope on the ground, and slide it to her with her thumb. She picked it up and saw Marth's name.

"Why Marth?" she asked.

"I and my brother have noticed his strength in combat and would be honored to have him partake in our tournaments," Crazy Hand explained. Caeda thought for a moment. She nodded and walked closer to Crazy Hand.

"I'll hand it to him, now I'm sure you are busy," she said walking away. Master Hand flew off and changed the time and space of the world. He easily was able to find the Young Lion himself, Roy. He was quite young for the talent he holds. Crazy Hand found Roy casually walking around a castle's field. He did, however, have a guard with him.

"Watch out lord Roy," he said. Roy turned around and saw Master Hand. He grabbed his sword.

"Speak your reason," Roy said.

"An invitation," Crazy Hand said handing the guard the letter. Roy opened it and read. He looked up to Crazy Hand. He walked up to him.

"I'll take you up on this offer, I could train a bit more on Miscleneaus foes," Roy said moved his shoulder.

Crazy Hand quickly flew to a weird area. This area caused him to be 100% flat. When he turned a certain way, he became invisible. He heard some beeps. He looked and saw a guy who was all black. His nose was huge. "Are you looking at my nose?" he asked.

"No," Crazy Hand said looking away.

"What do you want?" the man asked. Crazy Hand picked the final envelope he had. He tossed it to him. It flew weirdly, but it still made it to him. He looked at it.

"You want me to join a fighting tournament?" he asked.

"Yea, why not," Crazy Hand asked.

"I never fought," Mr. Game and Watch said.

"You get free food and home," Crazy Hand brought up.

"Well then, in that case, count me in," Mr. Game and Watch said.

Crazy Hand teleported back to his planet and sent out the bus. The bus first stopped to pick Dr. Mario, Peach, and Bowser up. Then it went to pick up the Ice Climbers. They entered the bus. Nana screamed. Popo was even on the bus yet. "What's wrong?" Popo asked.

"There's a dragon turtle thing here," Nana feared.

"I AM RIGHT HERE," bowser yelled. Peach back-slapped him.

"Bowser! You are not helping them," Peach said. Peach walked to the kids. "Don't worry, he is a big softy." Nana looked back. Bowser was rubbing where he had been hit. Nana giggled and hugged Peach.

"Nana, I'd like to get on the bus," Popo said impatiently. Nana nervously moved passed Bowser. Popo's impatience blocked Bowser's existence from his mind. The bus then moved and picked up Marth. He walked up into the "こんにちは (Hello)" Marth said in his foreign language. (I am trying my best with Japenese, if it's wrong I apologize.) Everyone just assumed he meant hi so they repeated it. Without much time Roy got on the bus. "Hiya," he said. He sat next to Marth. He said hello in his language and so they started to talk together for a while.

The next stop was in the Indigo League. Both Picu and Mewtwo got on. Mewtwo looked down towards Pichu. "You seem rather weak, but maybe you'll surprise me," Mewtwo said.

"Pi?" Pichu said confused. Nana smiled at the sheer cuteness of the voice. Pichu sat on Nana's help. Nana patted her head. Mewtwo threw a death stare towards Bowser. The next stop was in a rather calm looking area. A flamboyant princess walked on the bus.

"Good evening," Zelda politely said.

"We have Mrs. Goody-to-shoes here," Bowser taunted. Zelda.

"Well, talk to me like that again and you'll be tasting my goody-two-shoes," Zelda said. As she passed Peach she held her hand out. Zelda accepted the high five.

"You just go rekt you overgrown turtle," Roy said.

"I will reck you in the tournament," Bowser called back.

"Bring it on bitch," Roy said.

"GUYS! We need to get the others," Zelda said. Bowser and Roy sat crossing their hands. The next stop and it brought Ganondorf. Young Link soon rushed in.

"YOU JUST CAN'T PUSH ME LIKE THAT, I'M HERE FOR THE TOURNAMENT TOO," he yelled.

"Oh shut up kid," Ganondorf called back. He walked forward. He got to Zelda and looked at her. Zelda returned the evil stare. Young Link tried to push the now motionless Ganondorf. Ganondorf lifted his foot and Young Link fell face first. Bowser bursts into laughter. Young Link pounded his fist onto the ground. He stood up. Ganondorf was pushed down into a seat by Zelda. Sheik was just annoyed.

"I swear I should've never joined this," she facepalmed. Young Link sat down next to Popo and Sheik opposite of him. They then stopped on an overall dark looking planet and a bipedal bird got on the bus.

"Man, weird people everywhere," Popo whispered to Young Link he laughed. Falco started to walk down the hall but then Ganondorf tripped him. He and Bowser started to laugh. Falco stood up. Falco then brought out his gun. He knew the gun won't kill anyone, but he knew it looked like it could. He held it towards his head.

"Trip me again and I'll be tripping this trigger onto your face," Falco said. Ganondorf gulped and nodded. "Yea, that's what I thought." He sat down.

"I like you," Mewtwo said. Marth nodded. The final stop was odd. It turned everyone flat.

"AHHHHHHH, WHAT HAPPENED?" Nana yelled.

"Don't worry I got the pills we need," Dr. Mario said.

"Don't get these kids addicted to your drugs like you did those poor Toads," Peach stopped.

"THAT WASN'T MY FREAKING FAULT!" Dr. Mario yelled. "I just got offered some money, that's all." Soon an all-black guy walked in. He started to walk all pixel-like.

"You're a weird man," Falco said.

"Says the bipedal, blue, talking bird," Mr. Game and Watch said. Falco tried to protest, but he knew that everything he said was true. He just cleared his throat.

"Looks like this guy doesn't play no games," Roy said. "He won't just sit and watch it play out." Roy proceeded to look in a certain direction as if he was looking at a camera during a sitcom. Marth got confused.

"What the hell you looking at?" Sheik asked. Roy proceeded to snap his fingers in the direction he was looking in. Peach leaned forward toward Dr. Mario.

"He might need a dose," Peach said.

"Don't worry, I already got it covered," Dr. Mario said. Soon everyone became normal, aside from Mr. Game and Watch. They made it to the new planet and were greeted by Crazy Hand. He showed the way around the town, then they drank the concoction, then they entered the mansion. The overall layout didn't have much too different. The first floor was the same, but the second floor was adjusted. Then they added a third floor. So far the third floor is just the auditorium. Just like before behind the auditorium were the Hand's rooms. The cafeteria got bigger, mainly for the kitchen to be more spacious. The training room grew in size by a few meters. The classic room did not need to change. After showing them around the mansion Crazy Hand took them to the auditorium. Master Hand left to obtain the other fighters.

As soon as the original twelve were sitting in the auditorium, after being told where it now stands. Mario stood up and walked on stage. He looked at everyone. "Hey guys, we are now going to be talking about the new people join the tournament," Mario said. He looked at Master Hand and nodded. "First up is Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach walked on stage. She waved at the fighters she didn't notice. Peach then walked to Mario and hugged him.

"Long time no see," Peach said. Mario gives Peach a cheek smooch and she left to sit next to Luigi.

"Next up is Bowser from the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said. Bowser walked on stage.

"That's right, the king is here. Mario, get ready for your ass to be handed to you on a silver platter," Bowser said jumping off the stage. Mario gave a heavy sigh.

"Next up, are the Ice Climbers Popo and Nana. Who will be fighting as a duo," Mario said. The two kids got on stage. They were a little nervous, Nana more so, until they saw another kid in Ness. They soon grew a smile. They jumped off the stage. "Next up is Sheik." Sheik walks on the stage and looks around.

"It will be fun I hope," Sheik bowed.

"Wow, very polite, we'll see how long that lasts," Link said.

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked.

"Trust me, you lose any past morals in this place," Captain Falcon answered.

"Go eat a bag of dicks," Crazy Hand's voice pops up. "Oh crap, my mic is on," he proceeded to turn it off.

"There was the perfect example," Samus used as an example. Sheik just nodded.

"Next up, Zelda," Mario said. Zelda walked on stage. Link's face lightened up. He smiled and ran on the stage. He hugged Zelda. Zelda returned the hug.

"KISS, KISS, KISS," Fox and Luigi chanted. Link gave them the middle finger as he led Zelda to their seat.

"Next up will be our nurse for now until the end of time, Dr. Mario," Mario introduced. He got on stage.

"Why are there two Marios?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Why don't you go fuck off," Dr. Mario called out. Mario walked to his side.

"Come on man, you're giving us a bad name. Just go sit down will ya?" Mario whispered. Dr. Mario sighed and walked to a seat. "Next up we have Pichu." The smaller Pikachu walked out. He saw Pikachu and smiled. He decided to sit next to the kids though. "Falco, please hurry up out here, I just realized how long it's already been."

"Geez man, give me a good intro at least," Falco said. He saw Fox and gave a small salute. Fox returned the salute and they sat next to him and Luigi.

"We have our first prince, Marth," Mario introduced.

"Hiya guys," he said. The concoction translates his speaking language to the most common one spoken in the mansion.

"Heyo Bitch, you forgot about the first King, that's better than a prince," Bowser yelled.

"I stick my sword so far up your ass you'll be tasting metal for a month, so don't test me, pal," Marth surprisingly said.

"There's the mansion's work at hand," Jigglypuff said. Bowser decided to shut up. Marth walked down at sat on a seat.

"Next, we have Young LInk," Mario brought out. Young Link walked out.

"What's up with different versions of people already here, next thing we know Birdo will be here," Yoshi said. Half hoping what he said was truthful.

"Your boyfriend is not here Yoshi," Mario said.

"Pffff, I don't know why you'd say that about me and him. We are just close friends," Yoshi protested.

"We saw you stick your," Luigi brought up.

"OK, OK, OK, I GET IT," Yoshi interrupted. Young Link got on stage and looked around. He saw a few comforting faces and felt more relaxed. He left the stage.

"Next we have Ganondorf," Mario said.

"Motherfu-" Link started. Ganondorf walked up the stage.

"I heard you, come on, come and fight me, I dare you biiiiiiiiitch," Ganondorf taunted. Mario just pushed him off the stage. "The hell."

"I am getting tired, we still have two more fighters. So go sit your ugly ass down," Mario said, annoyed. Ganondorf scoffed and walked away. "Roy come out, now."

"Hi guys," he says as he gets on stage. "I'm Roy, and I'm your boy." Roy snaps his fingers and looks off in a direction like it's a camera. He then winked.

"Dr. Mario, how are the pills?" Peach asked.

"Ready," Dr. Mario answered.

"I ain't sick you assholes," Roy said.

"I'm hungry," Kirby whined.

"KIRBY I SWEAR TO GOD," Mario yelled. He kicked Roy off the stage. "Mr Game and Watch, get yo flat ass out here." Mr. Game and Watch came out.

"Hi," he said.

"Ok we're done," Mario said jumping off the stage and leaving the room. Mr. Game and Watch was just left on the stage. He was expecting to have other people stay with him, but no. Everyone else left too. He was soon the only person left on the stage. Mr. Game and Watch put his hand down. "Well shit," Mr. Game and Watch said to himself.


	9. Pranks

It's been a few months since the new fighters have joined the fray. The new fighters have gotten real dropped in. Ness and a few of the other kids decided to start something. They made a meeting for them to partake in. They needed to meet in the shed outside. Pichu and Young Link were running late to the meeting. They were trying to run, but then Bowser tripped them. He and Ganondorf laughed. Peach walked to them. "Man, Ganondorf has really rubbed off on you," Peach shook her head.

"Pfff, the only one rubs on me is me," Bowser said. Ganondorf just left.

"That's disgusting, I didn't need to know you touch yourself," Ganondorf said.

"You know what I mean," Bowser called back.

"Right," Ganondorf said turning the corner. Bowser sighed and looked at Peach.

"You knew what I meant right?" Bowser pleaded.

"Let's just say yes," Peach said.

"Fuck this place," Bowser said entering a near room. Peach helped up the kids. They shot a quick thank you. They ran and left the mansion via the back door in the living room. The shed was in the middle of a plain, green area. The only part that wasn't green was a small dirt path that broke apart from another dirt path that led through the garden. Pichu and Young Link finally made it to the shed. They entered and saw everyone waiting for them. They casually sat on a chair.

"About time," Ness said.

"We were busy," Pichu said.

"With what?" Popo asked.

"Filling their stomachs," Nana laughed. Ness put his hand on the table.

"Alright, forget about that," Ness said. "We need to plan the pranks, who shall be our first test subjects?"

"Bowser, and Ganondorf, they are dicks," Young Link said.

"I want in," Kirby said from underneath the table. Nana looked underneath it.

"How long have you been there?" Nana asked.

"24 hours," Kirby said getting from under the table. The kids looked confused. "Don't ask."

"Well then, you have any plans for the pranks?" Ness asked.

"Damn right, I have been waiting for this moment my entire life," Kirby said. He proceeded to explain the plan. He assigned jobs to each and every one of them. They put their hands together and raised it into the air. They then ran out of the shed to initiate their plan. Kirby got to Peach.

"Can you," he started to say. He was cut off by her.

"Make a cake, I can make a cake. How many? One, two, twenty, ok thirty. Thirty is a go," Peach said running into the kitchen. She didn't even give him a chance to reply. Kirby was fine with the extra cakes. He could actually eat them. Nana and Popo knocked on Bowser's door. He opened it and crossed his arms.

"What?" he asked.

"Wanna fight?" Popo said.

"I'd love to, I'm not gonna lose to Yoshi again," Bowser said leaving. Yoshi was near when he said that. He had a toothpick in his mouth. He was leaning against the wall flipping a coin.

"You'll be able to beat me," Yoshi said in a strange southern accent. Bowser walked to him.

"I'll show you," Bowser said. He went back to grab the kids and dragged them to go fight. He even pushed bumped Marth's shoulder. Marth walked forward. He looked at Yoshi.

"Why do you have my ass cleaner in your mouth?" Marth asked.

"Y-your what?" Yoshi asked, he stopped moving the supposed toothpick.

"I use that to clean my ass, I don't trust toilet paper," Marth said calmly. Yoshi's mouth fell agape, and the stick fell out. His eyes showed pure fear. He just nodded and slowly stumbled away. Yoshi fell into a room. Marth just laughed and picked up the toothpick. "So gullible." From inside another room, Young Link and Pichu saw the Bowser was no longer in or around his room. Young Link snapped his fingers, as a signal. Bowser's door was open, so they saw Ness pop down into it. He placed a camera in the corner, above the door. He gave Young Link and Pichu a thumbs up. He then hopped back through the roof, fixing it as he left. Young Link and Pichu made their way into the room. The looked to their left and saw Kirby running with a small single layer cake. He had pink frosting around his mouth.

"Did you really eat a cake?" Pichu asked.

"This isn't about me, so let's hurry," Kirby said. Kirby floated and placed the cake above the slightly open door. Pichu and Young placed a tripwire from one side of the room to the other. Ness popped down once more, and had a few items. He had Peach's hair blower and some baby powder. He put the baby powder into the hair blower. He rigged it to the tripwire.

"How do you know to do this?" Young Link asked.

"I have a friend named Jeff, I asked him how to do this before we started," Ness said. Kirby was fixing the camera. A few minutes later and the prank was set. They jumped through the hole and entered Ness' room.

"What's that?" Pichu asked pointing to a boarded-up wall.

"Donkey Kong, like, punches through that wall every day. The Hands got fed up with fixing it and nailed boards to it. They flipped up a computer and saw Bowser's room. Kirby looked out the room and saw Nana and Popo running to them. They entered the room and started to breathe heavily.

"Is it ready?" Popo asked.

"Ready as ever," Ness said presenting the computer. They all watched it. Bowser's shadow appeared in the small gap of the door. When he opened the door the cake fell onto his head. He spat a small beam of fire, not hitting anything flammable. He stumbles and trips on the tripwire. This caused the hair blower to shoot the baby powder all over Bowser. Then feathers fell from the roof, sticking on Bowser. The kids burst into laughter. That's when the boards on the wall broke. Everyone looked in and saw Donkey Kong trying to do yoga. He was currently doing the downward dog, his ass was sticking into the air. Ness had his head in his hands. He just walked out of the room.

Bowser wasn't the only one who they pranked. They did one to Ganondorf. To him, it was a simple one. Ness hasn't really talked to him much. Ganondorf doesn't know his voice well. So Ness decided to taunt him through his mind. Ganondorf wouldn't be able to respond. He waited until they were in a room together. This a few days after Bowser's. Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and a few other people were in the cafeteria to eat. Kirby and Ness sat quite far away. That's when he put his prank into action. "_Ganondorf," _Ness said in his mind. Ganondorf looked around confused.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"_You suck," _Ness thought. Ganondorf looked at Bowser.

"What's up with you?" Bowser asked.

"_Hit the dab," _Ness thought. Link looked at the frantic Ganondorf. He leaned over to Dr. Mario.

"What do you diagnose?" Link asked.

"One crazy ass motherfucker," Dr. Mario said.

"What causes it?" Link asked.

"He must've had some of that good kush," Zelda said.

"What do you know of that?" Link asked. Zelda just looked away while clearing her throat.

"Imma go use the bathroom," she rushed out. Ness proceeded to sing the song Friday in Ganondorf's head. He tried to cover his ears. Ness then shrieked as loud as he could in his mind. Ganondorf screamed out loud. Ness decided to rickroll him in his head. This caused Ganondorf's scream to become more shrieking. Mario and Roy were walking in. He saw the scene of the now chaotic cafeteria. Kirby and Ness were cackling. Bowser had a pure fright. Ganondorf was screaming, while Dr. Mario was throwing pills at him. Ness then proceeded to say something o horrible Ganondorf almost lost his voice. He had said, "Your mom gay, and your dad lesbian". Link then came by with a cross.

"Back, back fowl demon," he said. This only caused Ganondorf's screams to be more apparent, and pain-inducing. Roy leaned into Mario's ear.

"I think this is the wrong time," Roy said.

"Probably," Mario responded. They started to walk backward. Ness turned to Roy. He smiled.

"I know you masturbate," Ness thought. His eyes widened and he went onto his knees.

"I didn't mean to touch myself lord, please forgive me," Roy pleaded with his hands touching. Mario was confused. Captain Falcon was trying to eat, but with what he just heard he dropped his sandwich. He had touched his hand the other day. Captain Falcon quietly, but disgustingly left the room. Roy stood back up and cleared his throat. He snapped his fingers toward the door and left. Mario shook his head and walked out. Ness and Kirby couldn't contain their laughter. They burst into their laughs. Ganondorf looked at them. He started to walk to them. But then he tripped. Soon Mr. Game and Watch appeared but turning in a way we can see him. He started to laugh.

"Bitch," he said then ran.

"You motherfu-," Ganondorf said chasing him. Mewtwo was on the opposite side of the room. Seeing all of this he gave a heavy sigh. Jigglypuff was with him.

"Loosen up will ya?" Jigglypuff said. "Stop being such a sourpuss." Mewtwo thought for a second and looked to Ness and Kirby. He started to use his psychic powers to force them to dance. Kirby was doing moves ripped straight from Micheal Jackson. He even somehow had a hat and some white shiny gloves. Ness was just moving crazily. I don't think you can even call them to dance moves, more like it's a bird doing its mating dance. Mewtwo smiled and gave a little laugh.


	10. Sports festival

Master Hand and Crazy Hand was contemplating something fun, a different to do. They did enjoy the fights, but they felt it's too repetitive. They were in their room thinking. Master Hand soon came up with an idea. He called for everyone to meet in the auditorium. Everyone was sitting and talking amongst themselves. The Hands soon appeared. "Alright time to tell you about something we thought about. Yes, fighting is th main point of this tournament, but we feel there should have some more fun activities," Master Hand started.

"So we decided to set up some kick-ass sports festival," Crazy Hand shot out. They snapped their fingers and the ground started to shake. Once the shaking subsided the Hands told the fighters to follow them. They left with the fighters following. They walked past all the buildings in front of the mansion. Passed the park, and even passed the buildings that the Miis call home. This wasn't just an extension for the fighters, but its an extension to the world. It wasn't all too far from the mansion, and rather close to where the fighters first came to the world.

It was an amusement park. It seemed semi-functional. There was only a Ferris wheel, Carousel, and seemingly a water-based ride. There were other rides, but they don't look functional. The fighters passed through the amusement park. Behind it was large fields. There was also a very large building. The fields were for Soccer, Baseball, Golf, Tennis, Football, and even Ultimate Frisbee. There was a nearby beach as well. This beach did have a court, but it was more or less a basic beach. The ocean seemed brand new as well. Fox placed his hand in it. "How is it?" Luigi asked.

"Nice and cool," Fox said.

"Do you even remember how to swim?" Falco asked.

"Hey, you're the bird here," Fox said. Falco rolled his eyes. The court was for Volleyball. That's when they entered the building. Inside were even more courts. Basketball, Floor Hockey, and Dodgeball. The Hands instructed them to all sit in the bleachers of the gymnasium as they talked about the plan with the Sports Festival.

"There will be two team captains that will be chosen at random. Then we will play through all the available sports. Depending on the sport the team captain will need to pick the specific amount of people to represent them in the sport. Whatever earns to most total points out of all the sports win. They will not only win loads of money they will also get free access to the amusement park for as long as they stay here," Master Hand Explained. "Now, time to decide the team captains." Crazy Hand flew next to Donkey Kong.

"How are you doing?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Uhhh, fine I guess," Donkey Kong asked confused as to why he'd asked. Then without hesitation, Crazy Hand grabbed a bunch of his hair. "Do that again and I'll make sure you'll no longer be able to fly," Donkey Kong said rubbing the back of his head. He then proceeded to hand a single hair to each fighter.

"Whoever has the longest hair will be a team captain," Crazy Hand announced. Everyone started to measure the hair. "I haven't seen this many people sizing each other up since I was in High School," Crazy Hand said. Master Hand.

"Yea, and you always had the smallest," Master Hand.

"It's not small, it's average size. Everyone else is just abnormally large," Crazy Hand crossed his pinkie and thumb. After a while, the two team captains were shown to be Marth and Samus. They walked down and stood in front of the others.

"Now then, Samus, because you had the longest hair you get to chose first," Master Hand said. Samus looked at everyone. Samus couldn't just pick people she liked. She needed to pick people based on the sports.

"Ness," Samus said. Ness smiled and ran down. He got behind Samus. Marth chose Mario. They continued with this choice. Samus' team, by the end, became herself, Ness, Dr. Mario, Nana/Popo, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Sheik, Peach, Mewtwo, Kirby, and Yoshi. Marth's team was himself, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Zelda, Pichu, Young Link, Luigi, and Roy. Samus and Marth shook hands.

"Good luck," Samus said.

"You too," Marth said back. Master Hand introduced the first sport. It was Basketball. This game called for nine people of each team to come out. From Samus' team, it was, Samus, Jigglypuff, Falco, Mewtwo, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Popo, Shiek, and Kirby. Nana and Popo will be counted as one. If one of them is in the game, the other cannot participate. Marth's Basketball team was Mario, Fox, Luigi, Pichu, Captain Falcon, Roy, Bowser, Pikachu, and Link.

The teams got into position. Mario and Falco stood in the middle to wait for Master Hand to toss the ball. Once he did he left and the two jumped. Falco was faster though. He dribbled the ball. Mario stayed on his guard, making sure Falco isn't going to pass all that well. Falco then tossed the ball into the air as Jigglypuff jumped over both of them and took the ball. She started to dribble the ball past everyone. She got to Bowser, and she couldn't get around him. She tried to bounce the ball to Samus, but Captain Falcon quickly grabbed the ball and quickly dribbled it to the other side. He prepared a throw as if to toss it into the hoop, but ended up passing it to Pikachu who jumped and slammed it into the hoop. Kirby grabbed the ball and left the side. He then threw the ball to Ganondorf. He instantly ran it passed half-court and threw it into the hoop. They constantly traded scores. By the end of the game, the score ended up being 33 for Marth, and 28 for Samus.

Due to the relatively long game, they allowed the fighters to relax. They didn't go directly into the next game. Sheik and Zelda walked towards the beach. They laid on the sand of the beach. "How are you enjoying the festival?" Zelda asked.

"Doesn't feel much like a festival, especially since it's just us," Sheik said.

"You mean you want Miis to watch?" Zelda asked. Sheik shrugged.

"It'll seem more exciting I guess," Sheik said. Zelda looked up into the sky and though. Zelda thought for a second and snapped her fingers. She ran up and left. Sheik didn't bother to follow. Captain Falcon slid next to her.

"'Sup girl," he said nodding his head once. Sheik jammed her hand into his face. "Ah, fuck." She laughed a got up. He sat up and was joined by Donkey Kong.

"You got fucked up," Donkey Kong said. Captain Falcon put his hand behind his head and smacked him. He got mad, but then Captain Falcon ran.

Yoshi and Pichu started walking toward the water ride. A Mii was sleeping in the control room. Nana, Popo, Ness, Roy, and Kirby were trying to wake him up to start the ride. Yoshi and Pichu joined them. Kirby got very impatient and started to choke him and shake him crazily. "WAKE THE HELL UP, I WANT TO GET NICE AND WET."

"OOh, say what now?" Popo jokes.

"You're so lucky I just have stubs," Kirby said turning to him. Pichu jumped from everyone's heads. Pichu put his mouth to the Mii's ear. He then said something. This something caused the Mii to shoot up in fear. He cleared his throat as he left the control room.

"How'd you do that?" Roy asked.

"I have my ways?" Pichu winked.

"Should I be scared?" Ness asked.

"Very," Pichu said in a creepier tone than normal. They walked to the car for the ride. It was a log. They got on and started to ride the ride. They went through the raving waves. The part where you'd expect to get wet is on a ride down from a hill. The started to come up this hill and they rushed down. The water splashed. They all go off the ride. They walked away, Kirby was pissed.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GET WET!" Kirby yelled.

"Sucks to be you," Nana laughed.

"Say that to my face, say it to my face now," Kirby quickly said. Nana looked in his direction.

"I would, but you're too small," Nana jokes.

"Why you," Kirby started. He tried to hit her. All that happened as Nana laughed because it was like a leaf falling on her. That's when Mewtwo appeared and told the kids to meet int the gym once more. They entered and saw a lot of hockey sticks and a puck. There was also a lot of Miis in the bleachers. They went to the teams they belong to. The team captains chose the team of six. Samus' team was Ganondorf, Nana, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo. Marth's team was himself, Bowser, Young Link, Pikachu, Link, and Mario. They stood opposite each other and prepared the puck. Once the puck was ready they rushed. Bowser and Ganondorf were the goalies. Dr. Mario quickly gained control of the puck and passed it to Mewtwo. Mewtwo picked the pick off the ground with his stick and tossed it to Nana. This was because he was slowly getting more surrounded. Nana tried to get a score, but the Bowser was able to stop the puck. He handed to puck to Young Link. He started to race the puck to the other side. He made it seem like he was going to pass. Mario was making it seem like he was going to obtain the puck. This caused Ganondorf's attention to divide a bit. This small division caused it so Yoshi could smack the puck into the goal. The goalies were so massive in the goal it made it very hard to get a score on them. Samus' team only achieved 15, while Marth's achieved a mere 7. They were given another break. They left the gym and went to a small restaurant. Everyone went in there.

The ROB in the kitchen was wearing a cute little chef's hat. He also manufactured an Italian accent. Everyone told him the food they wanted. They sat all around the room. The food started to come out. "You got a salad?" Jigglypuff asked Mewtwo.

"Yes, I did, got a problem with that," Mewtwo asked back. Jigglypuff raised her hands.

"No, not at all," Jigglypuff said. "Pussy," he coughed. Mewtwo used his powers to throw the plate of salad toward Jigglypuff. She dodged it and it hit Donkey Kong. He dropped his banana Spaghetti. He stared down at his food. Mario stood up.

"Imma just go, and eat this outside," Mario ran outside.

"SAME!," everyone else from the first tournament said.

"Wonder what that was about?" Roy wondered. In the blink of an eye Mewtwo was launched to the opposite side of the building.

"YOU DROPPED MY BANANA, AND NOW I'LL DROP YALL ASSES," Donkey Kong yelled. He started to ham on everyone inside the restaurant. Luigi started to count down from 10. And after the countdown was over Ness opened the door. Fox looked in and saw Donkey Kong sitting on Marth and Roy's body while eating all of their food. Fox moved his head out and Ness closed it.

"So?" Link asked.

"Not safe," Fox answered. They started to make their way to the beach, but then Donkey Kong appeared ahead of them.

"Crap," Luigi sighed. Donkey Kong snapped his fingers.

Soon enough they all made it to the gym, with bruises. "What in God's name happened?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I made Donkey Kong drop his food," Mewtwo calmly said. The Hands seemingly shuttered. They gave them time to heal. After they were fully healed they said that this sport can have every person on the team in the game. It was Dodgeball. Everyone go on opposite sides of the gym. Soon everyone ran in and grabbed out of a line of 10 balls. Dr. Mario threw the first ball. He threw the ball, but Mario dodged it. Dr. Mario flipped him off. Mario placed his hand over his chest as if he got offended. After a while, there left only two people. It was Jigglypuff and Bowser. Bowser had two balls. And the rest of the balls were on Bowser's side. There was a third ball on the ground next to Bowser. He hit that ball and but Jiggpuff deflated to dodge the ball. I picked the ball off. Bowser threw more balls and Jggpuff dodged the ball. Jigglypuff got cranky. Her food was taken by Donkey Kong so now she is hangry. She ran to the border and threw a ball at a surprising speed. It bounced off his underbelly and landed into Jigglypuff's hands. She ignored her appraisal. She used the ball in her hands the powered it up. She threw it faster and stronger to Donkey Kong's head. He turned to her.

"The hell was that for?" Donkey Kong asked.

"YOU STOLE MY FOOD. I AM HUNGRY YOU STUPID FAT-ASS MOTHERFUCKING BITCH-ASS HOE," she yelled. Everyone was shocked by what she had said. She sighed and calmed down. "Imma go eat, alone."

"Man, I knew she was scary but not this scary," Young Link said.

"Mess with her sleep and you make it ten thousand times worse," Ness said. They played a few more of the sports. Tennis, Volleyball, Golf, Soccer, and Football. Samus' team won the Tennis game, which warrants a free 20 points. They also won 14 points in Volleyball, finished the golf course with a score of -1 which means it goes to 5 points for the overall score, 31 points in Soccer, and finally earned 37 points from Football. Since Marth's team lost the Tennis game they didn't earn any points from that. They did earn 21 from Volleyball, -2 in Golf translating to 10 points, 25 points in Soccer, and 35 points in Football.

The next sport was Ulitmate Frisbee. Master Hand tossed the frisbee into the crowd of fourteen people. Seven from each team. Samus' team was herself, Ness, Ganondorf, Kirby, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, and Yoshi. Marth's team was Roy, Mario, Donkey Kong, Pichu, Zelda, Link, and Pikachu. Ganondorf grabbed it easily. He tosses it to a very close Kirby. He then tossed it into the air. Yoshi grabbed it. He then threw it in between Donkey Kong's legs and Samus caught it. She then tossed it to Ness who the score for them. The game continued. Marth's team finished the game with a crazy high 40 points, while Samus' team won a mere 10.

The final sport was coming up. Everyone decided to hop right into planning the layout. Samus relyed on Ness for the Baseball info. "So how will we set this game up?" Samus asked Ness. They were inside the restaurant from before.

"We should get a good balance of strength and speed," Ness answered. He then proceeded to pick the team for Samus. Himself, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Peach, Samus, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, Dr. Mario, and Falco. He then assigned the best places for them out in the field, and the batting order. Mario did the same on the other team. Marth's team was Marth, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Pichu, Young Link, Zelda, Fox, and Captain Falcon.

"The hell Mario. We always play ball back home, but you won't let me play this time," Bowser yelled. He sounded quite offended.

"Sorry Bowser, but you are quite slow," Mario said.

"What do I get for not playing?" Bowser crossed his hands. Mario sighed. "Don't sigh at me. I'll whoop your ass like your parents should have."

"They didn't hit us because we were too busy getting kidnapped by you," Luigi brought up. Bowser was going to say something until he gave up on finding the words and just simply nodded.

"I don't understand how you can put you rights and wrongs aside for something like sports or parties," Captain Falcon said.

"I don't know either," Mario said. They both soon entered the field. Samus and Marth played a short game of Rock Paper and Sizzors to see who bats and who fields. Marth ended up being the one who bats first. Falco was the pitcher for Samus' team. The threw the first ball and it was a strike. Two more strikes. One out, then another. But the third was Mario, a trained Baseball player. Peach had told them that they play Baseball often. Just one pitch sent him to second base. Captain Falcon was next, and one throw caused the ball to bell over the fence. They got to points already. The game continued, seemingly one-sided for Marth's team. At the bottom of the ninth inning came. Samus' team was under a lot of stress. So was Marth's but more so Samus'. Kirby, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf just barely made it to their bases. Ness came up and closed his eyes. He hasn't been on his best game so far. It might be Donkey Kong's pure talent at pitching, or he just hasn't played in a while. The ball was thrown and Ness still had his eyes closed. He took that strike. He finally opened his eyes. The next ball was thrown and Ness swung. This caused a very important Grand Slam. They played more. Soon they got the final out and their points were set. Samus' team finished with 32 points, while Marth's had 33. The Hand calculated all the points.

The results were in. They had everyone inside the gym. Master Hand and Crazy Hand calmed the Miis down. They turned to the fighters. "Well the results are in, and we do have a winner," Master Hand introduced. "Marth, you and your team won by at least 20 points, or such, Crazy Hand did the math so I don't know."

"Shut the fuck up, I did better in math than you," Crazy Hand said.

"Are you always trying to one-up me?" Master Hand asked.

"Damn right," Crazy Hand said. He turned to Samus' team. "You guys got rekt."

"Damn, no need to rub it in," Peach crossed her hands.

"I want you to know, I have pills for everything, don't get on my bad side. Bitch," Dr. Mario said. They handed every one of Marth's team a ticket. This ticket was one saying they would be able to enter this amusement park anytime they want. Both teams did get money, but Marth's got much, much more. They made it back to the mansion and realized just how tired they were. They all collapsed into their beds. Master and Crazy Hand was in their room. They then thought of the plan for Thanksgiving. Even though it's not for a while, they still started planning for it.


	11. The Mario challenge

Mario and Dr. Mario have been in many arguments. It became even more apparent when Dr. Mario won a tournament against Mario. Peach noticed Mario started to seem jealous of Dr. Mario. She and Zelda met up. "Something on your mind?" Zelda asked.

"Mario is really mad with the doc," Peach said.

"And your point is?" Zelda persisted.

"I wanna set up some challenges for them, to see who the better Mario," Peach said.

"But why?" Zelda asked.

"'Cause bitch I want to, hoe," Peach angrily answered.

"Damn, didn't need to be so hostile," Zelda held her hands up.

"Will you help me?" Peach asked.

"Could this embarrass them?" Zelda asked.

"Absolutely," Peach said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get this shit started," Zelda said running out the room they were in. They planned some fun challenges to decipher just which Mario was stronger. They made sure that every fighter would be a judge in a challenge. After figuring out the challenges they walked to Mario and Dr. Mario after finding a way to get them together.

"What do you want?" Dr. Mario asked.

"You want to know whose the better Mario, we got some challenges for you both," Zelda said.

"Whoe-" Peach was cut off.

"WE'RE IN," the two Marios said. Peach and Zelda shrugged and led them to the first challenge. They found Captain Falcon. He was outside his room with his arms crossed. He explained the first challenge. It was a simple speed test. He ran the track, despite them not being able to see him run. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He came back and realized their lack of knowledge. He then explained that they just needed to run around the hall, and the first person to come back would be the winner. The Marios nodded. They prepared their stances as Captain Falcon brought up a stopwatch. He yelled for them to go and they did. Mario was clearly winning. He was, however, running at full speed whereas Dr. Mario was containing his endurance. While they were running Ness was chilling. He was going on a casual walk. He soon heard footsteps. He looked back. "Fuck," Ness said before Dr. Mario rammed into him, and continued. Mario then stepped on the trampled Ness. He then used FLUDD to propel him faster. While passing Dr. Mario he gave him a sassy wave. He got to Captain Falcon first.

"That was technically cheating, but I don't give enough shits to care," Captain Falcon said. Dr. Mario got there and was out of breath. "Follow me, you're next challenge is ready. They entered the cafeteria and saw Peach in the kitchen. She snapped her fingers. She looked around the kitchen and quickly started to cook. Within minutes she had a steamy, and juicy, steak

"Now it's your turn," Peach said.

"This is totally unfair," Mario said. Dr. Mario already had an apron on.

"You're about to get so wet by my food," Dr. Mario said.

"No, you'll get more wet with my food," Mario said. Dr. Mario looked at Mario.

Nuh-uh," Dr. Mario said.

"Yea-uh," Mario shot back. They looked at the door. They saw Yoshi.

"GET OUT YOU FATASS BITCH," the Marios yelled. Yoshi stepped back and closed the door, with a pop coming from his mouth.

"Just get in the Goddamn kitchen, I have things to do," Peach said. The Marios got in the kitchen. They started and Peach started the time. Mario decided to make some type a stew. While Dr. Mario grabbed some pork. Mario chopped up some mushrooms and other vegetables. He then placed them on a skillet and poured very little oil in it. Dr. Mario had already placed the pork onto the pan. A few minutes later and Peach had fallen asleep. A few more long-winded minutes passed. Dr. Mario finished and dung the bell. Peach jumped and looked at the time. She rubbed her eye and walked to the kitchen. Mario soon placed his stew next to the pork. Peach took both and sat on a table. She cut into the pork and saw the glistening pale meat. It was on top of some smooth mashed potatoes. She cut a small piece of pork off and scooped up some mashed potatoes. She ate the scoop and slice. She liked the taste. She gave a simple nod. She then looked at the stew. It was not a very appetizing color. The brown was cut with weird greens and reds. She gulped and spooned some up. She placed it in her mouth. She smacked her tongue. She gave a small nod, then a random massive muscle spasm. She fell on the ground, paralyzed.

"Great, you killed the princess," Dr. Mario said. Mario jumped out of the kitchen and kneeled to Peach.

"Peach, you alright?" Mario asked.

"Get the fuck outside, now," Peach said, out of breath. She sounded like she was dying. Dr. Mario walked to her and injected some medicine into her bicep. He soon caught up with Mario. They looked around and soon Dr. Mario was attacked with a ball. Mario laughed, but soon he too was attacked.

"The fuck," Dr. Mario said. Ness walked ahead of them.

"That's what you assholes get for running over me," he said. "Now pick those balls up and follow." The Marios took their balls (pause, or is it?). They stayed close behind Ness. He then extended his bat which crashing into Mario's face. Ness reached into his pocket and grabbed a ball. He tossed it into the air and whacked the ball with his bat. The ball rushed through the air in a powerful and accurate arc. He turned and around took the ball from Mario. He walked away and turned around. He tossed the ball into the air and caught it. He winded up the ball and threw it to Mario. Mario was caught off the speed and missed. "HIT THE GODDAMN BALL OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE THIS BAT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS I'LL USE YOU AS MY BAT FOR THE NEXT GAME," Ness yelled. Mario gulped and threw the ball back. Ness threw the ball into the air twice, and caught it both times. He then threw it and Mario actually hit it. It flew over Ness and hit the ground. It wasn't too much further however. Dr. Mario was then supposed to hit it. Ness threw the ball to him, and he missed. Ness growled. Ness walked to him. He then hit his palm with his bat. "I HOPE YOU'RE GODAMN READY," Ness menacingly said. Dr. Mario nodded. Ness bent down and picked up the ball and walked back, with venom in his eyes poisonous enough to kill Thanos in one look. Ness didn't hesitate to throw the ball to him. Dr. Mario hit the ball and few further than Mario's. "GOOD, YOU WIN, NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU GRADE A BITCH-ASS BITCHES."

The Marios walked into the mansion. "So, about that," Mario said.

"I'd rather just move on," Dr. Mario suggested.

"Agreed," Mario said. They entered Jigglypuff's room. She was on her bed. Her arms were crossed. Mario and Dr. Mario sat done, apple crossing their feet. Jigglypuff then brought out a microphone.

"You guys will need to listen to my singing," Jigglypuff said.

"Sounds easy enough," Mario shrugged. Jigglypuff started to smile. She started to sing. At the very start the Marios started to feel doozy. After a few more minutes they were trying to stay awake. A few more minutes later the Marios fell asleep. Jigglypuff pouted. That's when Ness entered the room. Ness turned a wrist into a fist and pounded his other palm. Jigglypuff nodded. Jigglypuff took the top off the Mic as Ness left. A few hours passed. The Marios woke up. They sat up and saw Jigglypuff was missing. They pointed out the markings on their face.

"Is it just me does your ass hurt?" Mario asked.

"Yea, mine too," Dr. Mario said. Soon the door slammed open. Zelda was in the doorway. She took hold of them.

"Zelda, I think we're done," Mario insisted.

"No, you are done, we aren't," Zelda said. Zelda proceeded to de her test. Soon enough most people did their test. The second to last test was them having to sit through Roy and Marth's singing. They were strapped in chairs. Roy and Marth started to sing. Their voices were cracking over every word. They were also singing Happy by Pharell. The Marios were losing their minds. They were unstrapped and the Links dragged them away. They were thrown in the training room. They both started to throw bombs around them, surrounding them with smoke. The Marios started to cough. The smoke finally stopped and the Links were no longer in the room. The Marios were left alone.

"I regret everything that led to these things," Mario said.

"My ass still hurts," Dr. Mario said.

"I think we should just go to our rooms and pretend this day never existed," Mario said.

"Agreed," Dr. Mario said. They walked to their rooms. Ness entered the cafeteria with the others.

"You think we took it to far?" Peach asked.

"They got what they deserved," Ness said.

"What did you do to them anyway?" Bowser asked Jigglypuff. She started to chuckled.

"You don't wanna know," Jigglypuff said. She held her hand out and Ness high-fived it.


	12. Thanksgiving

**I know it's nowhere near Thanksgiving, but I've planned for one holiday to take place during each segment. So if that means being way ahead, then so be it.**

* * *

The Hands called the fighters into the auditorium. They were confused. The Hands soon appeared. "Good morning everyone, I apologize for calling you in so early, but I felt the need to explain this," Master Hand started. "Thanksgiving is nearing, and so the kitchen will be quite busy."

"Why does that concern us," Mewtwo asked.

"Well, you all can chime in to choose the food to be made," Master Hand said.

"Please don't let this mean Captain Falcon is cooking," Donkey Kong pleaded.

"Bite me bro, I dare ya," Captain Falcon yelled his way.

"If you do, you'll get a mouth full of some nice hairy ass," Donkey Kong said slapping his behind.

"No, you'll just be saying what you'd like to eat," Master Hand answered.

"Oh thank god," Kirby said to himself.

"Also, very soon there will be major upgrades in and out the mansion," Master Hand said.

"Where's Crazy Hand," Roy asked.

"Busy," Master Hand said.

"MASTER HAND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP OFF YOUR THUMB AND BEAT YOU SENSELY WITH IT," Crazy Hand's voice could be heard from afar.

"Don't worry about him," Master Hand shook off the screams from him. He snapped himself and Crazy Hand came out dressed in a turkey. They caused a laugh to come from Bowser. That's when Crazy Hand shot a missile at him. Bowser was rammed into the wall. Everyone else stopped laughing. Crazy Hand reached into the box. He grabbed a lot of paper and tossed it into the crowd. "That's not how you're supposed to hand out the papers."

"Shut up already, I just want this day to be over," Crazy Hand said. Everyone picked up a piece of paper.

"Write down the name of the food you'd like and leave the mansion so Crazy Hand and I can set the place up," Master Hand said. Everyone wrote down the name of a food and handed it inside a box. They then left as the Hands did whatever they were going to do in this mansion. They decided to enter the newly finished carnival. There were already some Miis in there. Marth's previous sports team was able to get in for free whereas everyone else needed to pay. Upon entry, they split up into their usual friend groups. The overall color of the world was a calming red and brown. That reflected in the amusement park as well. The rides and signs were red.

Mario and Link got to a weirdly out of date haunted house. They entered and saw an obvious fake head fall from the ceiling. Link kicked it away. Mario shrugged and they started to walk further into the house. There were a few other failed attempts to scare them. "This is quite boring," Mario said.

"Yea," Link agreed. They walked into a room and saw a cake. Mario clapped his hands together.

"Cake," Mario excitedly said. He ran to the cake and tried to grab it. He just went through it, showing that it was only a hologram. Mario's face showed pure fear. He ran to Link and grabbed him. "What type of vile monster would do this?"

"I don't even like cake," Link said. Mario jumped back.

"How dare you?" Mario said. Link turned around and saw the character of Izuku Midoriya. He leaned to Mario.

"You see him?" Link asked. Mario had his hands over his mouth.

"I do, I love him," Mario said. They both ran to him, but once more it was just an illusion.

"NOOOO", they both yelled. From outside the house were Samus and Yoshi. They were laughing. A Mii joined them by their side.

"Thanks for the help," Samus said.

"No problem," Yoshi said. The Mii still held a holographic device. He handed it to Samus.

"In case you wanna fuck with them some more," the Mii winked. Samus held out a hand and Yoshi high-fived it. They then walked to the beach and saw that there were quite a few people there. Samus hand Yoshi the device because he wanted to mess with the people inside the amusement park some more.

"Give 'em hell," Samus said. Yoshi snapped his fingers into a finger gun and ran back. Samus walked into the beach. She looked and saw a changing room in the distance. She walked in and changed to a two-top orange swimsuit. She walked out and started getting stared down by some of them. Even some of the kids were looking over to her.

"Hey, Ness," Popo said tapping his shoulder. Ness looked to him and saw Popo pointing towards Samus. Ness tilted his head.

"What about Samus?" Ness questioned.

"Do you not see what she is we-," Popo started. "Oh crap Nana is coming." Popo looked away whistling. Ness was confused. Nana walked over and crossed her hands.

"Spying on girls again?" Nana asked.

"Pfff, no, I'm just observing," Popo said. Nana sat near Ness.

"He was checking Samus out," Ness said.

"Bitch," Nana said looking at Popo. "She's like, an adult, and you're fucking 13."

"I can still look," Popo yelled. Nana rolled her eyes. She looks good doesn't she?"

"I dunno," Ness said.

"How come?" Popo asked. Ness looked around and saw Young Link and Pichu in the water. He stood up and took off his shirt to jump in. "Guess I won't get an answer." Marth and Roy were near the water. Roy had floaties on his biceps. Marth was left surprised by this seemingly unnecessary protection.

"You can't swim?" Marth asked.

"No, I can swim, I just need these bad boys," he answered smacking the floaties. From afar Bowser and Ganondorf were watching them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ganondorf asked.

"Absolutely," Bowser said. Mr. Game and Watch suddenly walked ahead of them. Mr. Game and Watch turned to them and started to mess with a weirdly unproportionate wig. It was a 3-D brown wig on top of his -D pitch black body. He also had a dress. That too was 3-D and Pink.

"Hiya boyos," Mr. Game and watch said planting his hands on his hips.

"Is this your attempt to crossdress?" Ganondorf asked.

"Am I sexy?" he said turning his back to them.

"You're high, that's what you are," Dr. Mario said smacking the top of his head.

"I'M NOT HIGH, MY NAME IS MELISSA ANGELICA LICKY-MY-PISSY," Mr. Game and Watch said. Dr. Mario sighed and smacked the back of his head with some odd electricity.

"The hell was that?" Bowser asked.

"He got into the nurse's office and took the pills. Then he got high, we might need to set up an intervention," Dr. Mario said. "You sure you don't need sunscreen?"

"We're fine little guy," Ganondorf said. Dr. Mario shrugged and grabbed Mr. Game and Watch's foot and dragged him away. Ganondorf walked to Roy who now had his foot in the water. He was panicking already. Ganondorf picked Roy up and tossed him into the water. With a splash it caused him and Bowser to laugh who now got behind. Roy got to the surface of the water.

"I'm not going to lie, you had that coming," Marth said. He then started to fly further up. Crazy Hand was underneath him. "Oh, crap." Marth turned to Ganondorf and Bowser, whose faces were now nothing but fright. Marth sucked his teeth and patted their backs. "Good luck, I'll just be right over there." Marth then ran away.

"Heyo, b-big guy. Wh-why were you in the water?" Bowser nervously asked.

"A Hand needs to take a bath," Crazy Hand lied. Kirby was nearby when he heard this. He had his mouth open and the water was going there. He spat out the water and quietly stood up. Kirby then slowly walked to the exit. "IT WAS A JOKE," Crazy Hand said. "Well shit, Master Hand will have my head for this one." He shook his head when he noticed Ganondorf and Bowser starting to walk away. He flew in front of them with Roy being grabbed by his fingers.

"I need to use the bathroom," Ganondorf nervously chuckled.

"Well, time to shit in your pants," Crazy Hand said using Roy to slam into both of them. When he felt satisfied with his beat-up, he tossed Roy onto the ground. Roy sat up and felt his mouth. A tooth fell out. Before he could pick it up he saw Yoshi's tongue grab it.

"YEA, I WILL MAKE BANK. ALRIGHT TOOTH FAIRY, BRING OUT YOUR WALLET," Yoshi said running out the beach. It was at this time that everyone went back to the mansion with the smell of food so potent that they aren't even inside the mansion. That's when something fell from the sky on to Sheik.

"What was that?" Fox asked.

"Snowflake?" Sheik asked. Soon Luigi felt one fall on him.

"Yup, definitely snowflake," Luigi agreed. They weren't allowed to enter the mansion for they weren't done with the decorations.

"That's autumn for ya," Pikachu shrugged. They needed to wait outside as the snow became stronger and faster. Fox started to shiver. That's when Luigi put his shirt on Fox.

"You keep it, I have fur," Fox said. Luigi shook it off. Luigi found a bench no one was sitting on. This one was also underneath an overhead. He started to rock in the cold. Fox looked away for Falco who was making moves to talk to Sheik. Falco gave a snowy, and featherly, thumbs up. Fox walked to Luigi and sat next to him. Fox put his hand around Luigi. "You'll freeze to death if you keep this up," Fox said.

"N-n-no I-I-I'm no-not even c-cold," Luigi said shivering. Fox laid down and patted an area ahead of him. Luigi laid down and felt the warmth of the fur. During this time, Fox put Luigi's shirt back on.

Young Link was freezing underneath another overhead. Nana soon sat next to him. "Not used to the cold?"

"Not as much as you." Nana chuckled a little.

"It ain't all that bad, beautiful at most," Nana said. Nana saw his elf ears start to turn red. Nana took off the hood part of her winter coat and placed it onto him, as she took his cap. Nana smiled and so did Young Link. He grew a blush, but Nana thought of it as the cold.

Finally, the door opened and Peach appeared in the doorway. She was trampled by everyone rushing into the mansion. Once she stopped being trampled she had snow and slush all over her. She shook most off and closed the door from the blizzard. The walls had fake orange, red, and brown leaves connected by a rope. There were some more Pumpkins too fill in corners. Any pictures on the wall were replaced with turkeys and stunning autumn trees. The overall aura of the mansion reminded the fighters of what a turkey most see before being eaten. The warmth and welcoming aura are attractive.

They got to the cafeteria. There was an iconic cornucopia. There were some squash, pumpkins, apples, and the eye-catching autumn leaves. The tables inside the cafeteria had been combined into one massive table. On this table was a second cornucopia and the foods the fighters had asked for. One item, in particular, was sticking out. It was a large cake.

"How many tires are that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"17," Kirby said.

"Why in God's name do you need that much cake?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Why would anyone want that much cake?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I didn't ask for this, I asked for that," Kirby said pointing to a flame-broiled turkey.

"I don't know what, but something about this makes me hate it," Falco said.

"Who asked for the big ass cake?" Zelda said.

"That would be me," Mewtwo said. He made a full tier enter his mouth.

"Didn't expect you of all people to ask for that," Pichu said. Everyone pulled out a chair and saw down. Bowser cracked his fingers but then his chair broke and he fell.

"Fuck, I need to lose weight," Bowser said.

"Damn right you do," Peach agreed.

"Bitch, say that to my face," Bowser said getting back up.

"Guys, this calm down, this is a celebration of family. Let's just relax and enjoy the food as a new family," Master Hand said appearing in the room. He sat at the head of the table. Crazy Hand sat on the opposite head of the table. They started to pass food to each other as if they were a family. Captain Falcon made sure to stuff his face with the Mashed Potatoes he asked for. The steak that Ness had wanted was being passed around and finished before any other part of the dinner. Mewtwo ate some more tiers of his cake, but then cut it up and handed it to others. Kirby had tears of joy coming down his face as he ate the cake. Some pies were cut and passed, with some more turkey. Falco was handed some and picked at it. Sheik chuckled and swapped their plates, for him to have the final steak. Falco shot a quick thank you where Sheik winked. The chatter over the table was casual. Despite people like Link and Ganondorf are normally mortal enemies, they seem to be more chill. It could be the overall casual attitude of the mansion, but seeing them joke around about pretty much everything you'd think they were the best of friends. They all ate so much that when they finished they all collapsed into their beds and fell asleep.


	13. PAIN-t

Samus and Yoshi were chilling in the living room watching tv. Samus grabbed the remote and changed the channel and Bob Ross came on. "Ah you look, Bobbae," Yoshi said.

"Bobbae?" Samus questioned.

"Yea, he's Bob, and he is clearly the bae," Yoshi said.

"As much as I'd like to disagree, I do agree he is the best bae." They continued watching until Marth turned the tv off. Samus and Yoshi shot evil, venom-induced glares at him.

"Bob Ross sucks," Marth crossed his hands. Yoshi loudly gasped, holding his right hand sarcastically over his chest. "He's not a very good painter."

"Bet you can't paint that good," Samus said.

"Bet I could," Marth crossed his hands. Samus stood up.

"Stay here," Samus started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Yoshi asked. She held up her finger and quickly ran away. Marth and Yoshi just looked at each other. They jokingly looked at their nonexistent watches and smacked their lips. They did this for a while longer until Samus came back with a strange Mii.

"Guys, this is Vincent (#shoutouttoAlpharad), he is the master artist," Samus said.

"No, I'm no-," Vincent tried to say.

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T HAVE CHOICE," Samus bursts. Vincent held his hands up. Samus started to crack her knuckles. "Now then, we'll need more contestants."

"Samus, are you taking it too far?" Yoshi asked. Samus started to laugh maniacally.

"I'm not taking it too far Yosh, I'm taking it as far as I need to take it," she started to laugh more maniacally and murderous. Yoshi walked to Marth.

"I'm scared," Yoshi said.

"Same," Marth said. In a few hours she had grabbed various fighters into the cafeteria. Mr. Game and Watch wasn't even awake when he was brought here. When he woke up he was confused. He was planning to walk away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marth raised an eyebrow. Mr. Game and Watch shrugged and walked to the exit. He then got paralyzed.

"YOU ARE STAYING, AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAINT. IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL CHANGE FROM BLACK TO RED, YOU TWO-SIDED FAT ASS BITCH!" Samus yelled. Mr. Game and Watch crawled away back to his canvas. Samus cleared her throat. She crossed her hands behind her back and walked back and forth looking at the contestants. Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Falco, Sheik, Marth, Jigglypuff, Nana, and Donkey Kong. "Alright, we will have a little tournament." At the time she said this someone walked in the doorway.

"Heyo, Nana, we have a fig-" Popo said before being shot with Samus' charged attack. He rammed into the back wall and fell to the ground. He coughed some smoke out his mouth. "Ok, I'll just do it solo." He said it as he grunted on every word. He crawled away.

"MASTER HAND!" Samus yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yo, I don't think he'll come from you yelling his name," Falco said. Samus pointed her arm cannon at Falco. "I'll shut up," he struggled to say from the sudden fear.

"MASTER HAND GET YO ASS DOWN HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL WAKE UP WITH TWO FEWER FINGERS TOMORROW," Samus said. Soon Master Hand broke through the wall.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"Postpone today's fights to tomorrow," Samus ordered.

"But that'll throw off our plans," Master Hand protested.

"Does it look like I give any shades of fuck," Samus aggressively pointed at Master Hand. He sighed.

"Fine," Master Hand said He started to fly through the wall he broke. "Crazy Hand, postpone your travels."

"Mother of God, I was looking forward to it," Crazy Hand said. Samus sighed and turned back to the other.

"First off, paint whatever you want," Samus said.

"She just gonna annoy that big ass hole?" Luigi asked Falco. Samus shot a glance him. He cleared his throat and picked up a paintbrush. He smiled innocently. They started to paint. Everyone got the chance to showcase their masterpieces. They had nearly infinite kinds of paint. They were painting for a while until it was finally time to stop. Samus looked at them with Vincent. Marth was first and well, it was just a stick figure. Marth smiled.

"Show mercy," Marth pleaded. Samus pointed out the cafeteria. He let out a large breath and left. Yoshi was next. He pained Birdo from his world. It was very accurate. Not the best painting, but well enough to stay. Mr. Game and Watch's was simple. It was the Gamecube. It was actually very amazing.

"Well, looks like we have a new age Picasso," Samus said. They moved on and saw Donkey Kong's.

"I love Banana," Donkey Kong said, proud of the banana portrait he painted.

"As much as I hate the simplicity, it looks great," Vincent said. Nana was next. It was a dick.

"Explain please," Samus said.

"I painted what Ness likes," Nana smiled.

"But that's a dick," Vincent said.

"Yea," Nana said. All of a sudden Ness appeared and shook off some soot.

"Don't lie about stuff like that," Ness said. Samus tried to shoot him but he casually absorbed it.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want to stuff this bad boy in your mouth." She laughed. Ness walked over to her and walked out of the room. Samus just shrugged. The then walked to Luigi's. It was a zoo. It clearly wasn't finished, but it looked good.

"I have a history with paintings," Luigi smiled. Falco's was just a house you'd expect to see in Kindergarten. He was told to leave. Jigglypuff's was just a bunch of random colored lines splashed against the canvas in no specific order or pattern.

"The fuck is this?" Samus asked.

"It's unique," Jigglypuff smiled.

"Yea, uniquely bad," Vincent said. Samus grabbed Jigglypuff.

"Hey, let me go you, crazy-ass bitch," Jigglypuff said shaking. Samus just tossed her out. She walked back to see the final one. Sheik, but she was asleep. Samus kneeled and gently moved her shoulder. She peacefully got up and rubbed her eye.

"Samus, what's up," Sheik asked.

"Give me your ear and I'll tell you," Samus said. Sheik nodded and leaned her ear in. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sheik seemed to have had a mini-seizure. Vincent sighed.

"I'll take her," he said. He took her leg and dragged her out. Once he got back Samus introduced the next and final challenge.

"You will be drawing Vincent naked," Samus said.

"T-they're what now?" Vincent asked. "Ain't no way in hell am I 'bout to get naked in front of them."

"Fine, just paint him with his clothes on," Samus said defeated. Everyone nodded and started their work. They were here for hours, hell even the power went out due to the snowstorm outside. They were now painting Vincent in the dark. One more hour and they were dreading into the night. Finally, they were able to stop and Samus looked over the paintings. They were all fair until she got to Luigi's. His was him chokeslamming Samus. When she looked away she no longer saw Luigi. All of a sudden she felt arms around her neck and she slammed on the ground.

"OOOOH, RKOED," Luigi yelled happily and ran out of the room. Samus just stayed on the ground. Yoshi started to laugh. He poked his head above her.

"You got pwned," Yoshi laughed. Samus shot her arm up and attacked his nose. "Ah fuck," he said bouncing back. That's when the sound of the mansion's heater showed that it turned off. Yoshi looked around and instantly felt the cold breeze. "Crap we fucked now. Welp, I'm boutta head out Samus." She still laid on the ground and shot up a middle finger.


	14. Major Upgrades

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were in their rooms. They were planning the major upgrades. They looked out the window, at the snow-filled world. "Where are we gonna put the pool?" Crazy Hand asked. That when Master Hand snapped himself and quickly flew out of the mansion. "The hell, can't I get an answer." Crazy Hand just shook himself and turned his attention to the page in a book. He was reading the rest of the upgrades until Master hand came back in. He tossed down a small mechanical device. "What's this?"

"A barrier," Master Hand said.

"What's that supposed to do?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I'll block the cold and snow from outside, so we can still have the pool," Master Hand said.

"Huh, convenient," Crazy Hand said.

"Another thing, you got the next invitations ready?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes, what about them?" Crazy Hand asked.

"We'll have to kick some people out," Master Hand said.

"What! Why?"

"We need to."

"No, we really don't. They just got to be good fri- er, they learned to tolerate each other."

"I don't care, we need to."

"There's more than enough rooms for everyone."

"I DON'T GIVE ANY SHITS, WE NEED TO."

"Uhg, fine." After they decided who was sadly being cut they decided to announce the fighters needing to leave so they can have the mansion be upgraded. Whilst in the auditorium the power once again came out due to the snowstorm.

"Motherfucker, I just turned this thing back on," Crazy Hand mumbled as he left the auditorium.

"You crazy in thinking we will leave," Roy said.

"You'll be in the hotel," Master Hand said.

"If this mansion lost it's power, what in god's name happened to the mansion," Falco yelled.

"It runs on a backup generator from underground, it wouldn't be affected by the snow," Master Hand explained.

"Then why wouldn't the mansion have it?" Luigi asked.

"Crazy Hand is too lazy," Master Hand said.

"What about you putting it up?" Ganondorf said.

"BITCH, you think I have time for that shit," Master Hand said, almost offended.

"Yea that's what I thought."

"BITCH, SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU CAPTAIN FALCON RIPOFF."

"Why you mother-" Ganondorf said starting to get up. Bowser grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Ganondorf sat back down and crossed his hands.

"Now go, we'll need to upgrade," Master Hand. They all reluctantly left for the hotel. Once they left the mansion they were pummeled by the cold of the world. Pichu hopped off Young Link's head and fell in the towering snow. Young Link reached down and grabbed the now shivering Pichu.

"Now snow for now," Young Link chuckled slightly. They all struggled to walk through the snow. Popo and Nana were the only ones, not struggling.

"Come, on guys, it ain't that hard," Popo said standing on top the snow.

"Oh shut up Popo," Captain Falcon said throwing a powerful snowball at him. After a while they finally got to the hotel. They shook off the snow once inside. The Mii handed them keys. They needed to share rooms with someone. They all went upstairs and to their respective rooms. In Luigi's room, he looked out the window and smiled at the sight of the snow. Fox, who was sharing a room with him, walked next to him.

"You like snow?" Fox asked.

"Yup, satisfying I guess."

"I can see that." Fox took off Luigi's hat and place it on his head.

"The hell."

"I don't understand how you wear this all the time." Luigi chuckled a little.

"That's cause I don't have fur to make it uncomfortable." Luigi laughed as he took his hat off. The fighters stayed in their rooms for the rest of the day until a ROB, snow-covered, entered the hotel and told the Mii that the mansion was ready. All the fighters took a deep breath before going back outside. The snowing coming down as more gentile, but the snow on the ground was much larger. Ness couldn't walk through because it reached up to his head. The snow surprisingly didn't fall into the hotel's lobby. The bigger fighters picked the smaller ones up and walked. Ganondorf even picked up Young Link and Pichu. They walked back to the mansion and entered it. From the entrance alone they noticed a difference. Instead of the three halls and the two staircases leading up, there were four halls, two staircases up, and two down. The two halls on the left still led to the rooms. Soon enough Master Hand appeared.

"I'll give you guys a tour of what the mansion is now," Master Hand said. He led the fighters through the left hall. As the fighters thought it led to the rooms. Master Hand had explained that the rooms remained the same. Once more the hallway with the rooms roped around to the right side of the lobby. The lobby itself was bigger. They entered the left-most center hallway and realized it had the Nurse's office, supply closet, and a bathroom. The other one had the training room, the classic room, and a new gaming room. Ness ran in happily.

"Finally, I can play games," Ness said. There was a large couch facing a large TV. On the opposite wall was a shelving unit with tons of video games, board games, and card games. Ness clapped his hands together.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Sheik asked.

"It's fun," Ness shrugged.

"Seems useless," Sheik crossed her hands.

"YOU'RE USELESS," Ness retorted. Sheik placed her hand over her heart. Nana walked to Ness.

"Calm down, adults don't understand," Nana said. Ness crossed his hands.

"Fine, I apologize," Ness said. All four halls meet right in front of the living room. Inside this living room seems similar to the last. The couch was much bigger, and there were more couches. The TV was also bigger. The kitchen corner was bigger, and there were two tables. In another corner, which was empty at first, was now filled books like a mini-library. There were still two doors. The one originally leading to the fighting sign up, now led to the cafeteria and kitchen. The cafeteria was now able to be bigger and so was the kitchen. The windows showed a green, and beautiful garden. This garden had died due to the snow, but now the grass and all the flowers were back. There was a door opposite the door that led into the cafeteria. They exited through the door and found a pool. The patio had a grill. The staircase led down to the built-in pool. The pool was not above the ground, and so it seemed more extravagant. A little past the pool was the shed. Inside was filled with the same items as before. But pool toys, floaties, and other accessories were in here.

"I can finally get nice and wet," Samus said.

"Oh I can get you wet any day," Captain Falcon said. Samus just smacked the back of his head. He fell to the ground. Zelda and Peach helped Samus throw him into the pool.

"Good job girls," Zelda said.

"This bitch will learn his place soon," Peach said. Captain Falcon just crawled out. Donkey Kong was trying to contain his laughter.

"Don't," Captain Falcon pointed to him. Soon Mr. Game and Watch started to laugh. Captain Falcon shot a venom-induced look at him. Mr. Game and Watch cleared his throat. They walked back to the mansion and exited from the other door. It was the same door to the flower fields. The got back to the lobby and walked downstairs. Immediately they saw the trophy room. It was organized by the fighter. Each fighter has a podium and on this podium would be the trophy they earned. Zelda walked to hers.

"Man I suck," Zelda said. Link then slid next to her.

"I'll give you something to suck," he said raising his eyebrows. Zelda back slapped him.

"You're not supposed to say that out loud," Zelda said.

"My God, you hoe," Sheik laughed.

"Let's just continue," Zelda insisted. The was a door at the end of this room. When they entered the door they saw the fighting sign up station set up. This time it seems more like a character and stage select screen. There still stood two doors from this room. They entered the right door and saw the large room. The stadium and standings were so low down. The battlefield was very low, but the way it's set up seems more official than it once was.

"This is rather larger," Mario said.

"We decided to adjust this a little, and the overall room will change depending on the stage selected, so it fits being down here more," Master Hand said. They walked back to the lobby and up those stairs to the second floor. Master and Crazy Hand's room was up here, replacing where the training and classic rooms were. The auditorium stood where the cafeteria once stood. The third floor was no more. Master Hand floated to the stage and turned back to them. "We will be bringing in new fighters next week, so go and get your rooms and enjoy this new mansion."

"How is the snow not getting where the pool was?"

"Just a machine, now enjoy the mansion, I will say, sadly some will be cut," Master hand said. He quickly left and locked his door. The fighters were left stunned. Now they have to worry about if they are the ones being cut or not. They were able to shake it off and enjoy their time in the mansion, but the thought of the cut was in their head.


	15. Third recruitment

Crazy Hand had flown off and now is giving out the next invitations. Wario and Waluigi were in Peach's castle. Birdo soon walked in. "You guys know what else to do?" Birdo asked.

"I don't know, that tennis game was a wreck," Waluigi said.

"Oh, I wonder why?" Wario sarcastically said as he looked at him. Waluigi cleared his throat and looked away. Birdo collapsed into the chair and gave a heavy sigh.

"Been quite boring here lately," Birdo said.

"We could set up a party," Toad suggested. Wario looked at him and thought. He snapped his gloved fingers.

"PERFECT LITTLE MUSHROOM MAN," Wario said.

"How do you snap with gloves on?" Birdo asked.

"How do you talk with no mouth?" Wario asked back.

"Fair point," Birdo said. There was a knock at the door and Waluigi walked to it. He opened it and saw Lakitu giving him two envelopes. Waluigi looked down and saw Wario and Diddy Kong's names. He walked to the others. He handed Wario his envelope. He read it and jumped up.

"HELL YEAH, I GET TO WHOOP SOME ASSES!" Wario shouted.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO FINISH UP HERE!" Daisy yelled from a room upstairs.

"I hope you get your ass whooped," Birdo said.

"What'd you say?" Wario asked.

"Nothing," Birdo said. Wario grabbed the second envelope. He then walked to Toad.

"Go and give this to the little dude," Wario said. Toad nodded and ran out of the door. He ran through the Mushroom Kingdom and soon entered the jungle. He soon found the treehouse and climbed up it. Inside the treehouse was Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. They were doing things not child appropriate. He closed the door and cleared his throat. He waited out there until he saw Dixie Kong jump out the treehouse. Toad then opened the door once more. Diddy Kong turned around and gave him a wave. Toad walked forward and gave him the envelope. He opened the envelope and soon got very happy. He started to clap his hands. Toad smiled by his enthusiasm and walked to the door. He peeked back.

"Also, if you're going to have sex with Dixie, at least have the decency to lock the door," Toad said. Diddy Kong glared at him and nervously laughed. He straightened his posture and looked away.

Toon Link was laying on his ship with his left let crossing over his right bent leg. He was tipping his foot and hummed a song at the same time. His ship was currently docked, but he likes spending time on it. He soon started to whistle. Tetra suddenly popped onto the dock which caused Toon Link to jump back and hold out his sword. Once he saw Tetra he sighed. "I swear if you keep doing this I'm going to chop you in two," Toon Link said. Tetra then tossed up an envelope. Toon Link reached for it.

"Well then, get a freaking mailbox," Tetra said picking herself up. Toon Link opened the envelope. He smirked.

"Welp, Tetra, I'm boutta use you as a test dummy," Toon Link grabbed his sword. Tetra gulped and backed up a little.

"Hehe, so what do you mean?" Tetra asked nervously.

"You'll see," Toon Link said.

Zero Suit Samus was walking through the space station. She had entered the main room of the station and looked out the window. She saw a strange hand. She equipped her suit of armor. She exited the station and floated to the hand. The hand floated the envelope to her. She opened it out there and read it. Crazy Hand gave her a thumbs up and flew off. She floated back and slept on it.

King Dedede was in his castle juggling a Gordo. Meta Knight soon flew in. "He's still not back?"

"Nah, I don't think he will be back," King Dedede shrugged.

"Welp. there goes any chance of fun," Meta Knight said. He sat on the ground. Some Waddle Dees ran in and tripped, therefore, flying the envelopes floating towards King Dedede. He caught the Gordo and looked at the Waddle Dee.

"Looks like we need to invest in some walking classes," King Dedede said plainly. I reached forward and grabbed the two envelopes. He tossed the one for Meta Knight towards him. They both opened it and happily jumped. They started to dance together in joy. Once they realized what they were doing they jumped back.

"I can't wait to the best in the tournament," Meta Knight said.

On the planet of Venom, Wolf and the rest of Star Wolf were relaxing on the red planet. Pigma laid down looking at the sky. "Wolf, can we do more than lay here?" Pigma asked.

"For what, to be tracked down by the now run-down crew of Starfox. Fox and Falco aren't here, which makes all this less fun," Wolf said crossing his hands. Leon, who was leaning against the Wolfen, noticed something in the sky. It was a gloved hand. He seemed to have been rushing downward.

"Panter! Move out the way," Leon called half-assed. Panther looked up and Crazy Hand crashed into him. Wolf pulled out his gun and slowly walked to the smokey area. Crazy Hand shook himself.

"Jeez, sorry 'bout that," Crazy Hand said. He saw Wolf and tossed the envelope toward him and left as soon as he saw the gun he had. Wolf looked at the envelope and opened it. He looked to Leon.

"I'll be going to show Fox what's what, you stay in control when I'm gone," Wolf called out. Leon gave Wolf a thumbs up.

Red was in the Indigo League. He was going to train his Pokemon. He had a strange array. He had Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Before the two could evolve a Peliper flew down and has an envelope in his mouth. When he opened his mouth he reached for it. He read it and smiled. He kneeled and looked at his Pokemon. "Well guys, looks like we'll see Pikachu and Jigglypuff after all. Peliper flew up and started making his way to the Spear Pillar. He landed on it and saw Lucario in the distance, meditating.

"What do you want, you're disturbing me," Lucario said. Peliper opened his mouth and dropped the envelope.

"Pel," Peliper called out and flew away. Lucario peeked back and saw it. He sighed and walked to it. I picked it up and opened it.

"A fighting tournament, I could use the training," Lucario said clenching his fist.

In Tazmily Village Lucas was laying in his bed. He was sleeping, despite the time being midday. Flint was downstairs and cooking. There was a knock at the door. He stopped the oven and walked over to it. Wess was in the door.

"Yes, Wess?" Flint asked crossing his hands. Boney got to his feet and barked. Wess looked into his pocket and grabbed an invitation. It had Lucas' name on it. Flint grabbed it.

"We found it randomly floating down," Wess shrugged. "Now, I will need to show that pathetic excuse of a thief some skills." Flint closed the door. He kneeled to Boney.

"Go wake up Lucas will ya?" Flint asked. Boney nodded. He ran up to him and woke Lucas up by jumping on him.

"Ok Boney, get off, I'm up," Lucas said. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He walked downstairs and Flint handed him the envelope. When he read what was inside he grew a small smirk.

"What is it?" Flint asked.

"People think I'm strong enough to partake in a fighting tournament," Lucas happily said. Flint hugged him.

"Go and whoop their asses, Luke," Flint said. Lucas ran to the door.

"I'm going to talk to Kumatora," Lucas said. Flint nodded.

Ike was sitting down relaxing after a long day's work. He had been lifting and helping those affected by Black Knight. He valued this time to relax. Soon he saw a hand far up into the sky. He took a closer look and saw as it dropped an envelope. Ike grabbed it and read what was inside. He smiled at the thought that this could be the one chance to relax.

Pit was practicing his skills for the next mission Palutena will give him. He divided his sword and did a cross slash. He felt proud of himself. That's when Palutena's voice came into his head. "Pit, I need you," Palutena said. Pit didn't hesitate to rush over to the temple and kneel in front of her. She held her hand out and an envelope came down. Pit picked it up.

"What is this?"

"It seems to be an invitation."

"Do I say yes or no?"

"That is up to you, not me. And if you say yes then don't worry about me. Viridi can make sure Dark Pit will work for me." Palutena was smiling. Pit stood up and smirked.

Snake was visiting his father's grave. During this moment Colonel came on the air. "Snake?"

"Colonel, I'm busy," Snake said.

"I know Snake, but something came in the mail for you."

"What is it?"

"Seems to be an invitation of some kind."

"To?"

"A fighting tournament. This could be your chance to relive your stress, and just relax."

"I'll be there, and maybe I'll think about it."

Crazy hand flew to a lively and bright area. The ground seems to be checkered. He turned around and found a red biplane ram into him. He fell to the ground. Tails flew and picked Sonic up and slowly flew them down. Sonic walked to Crazy Hand. "You alright big fella?" Sonic asked.

"Is he dead?" Tails asked. Crazy Hand dropped the envelope and teleported away. Sonic grabbed it. He opened it.

"Welp Tails looks like I'll be testing myself against the mightest of heroes, and others," Sonic said with a smile.

Crazy Hand got to a plain area. This area also had massive plants and other miscellanies objects. It was very peaceful. There was a small ship in the distance. He flew that way and soon he had a tiny red Pikmin. He started to get slightly burnt. "Why is everyone this time around so freaking aggressive?" He looked down and saw a tiny man. He opened himself and the envelope fell down. Olimar sent up a winged Pikmin and it came back to him. Olimar opened the envelope and looked down at his Pikmin.

"Should we?" Olimar asked. The Pikmin nodded their heads.

Crazy Hand got back to his planet and found that Master Hand had already gotten ROB and his envelope. Crazy hand flew to him. This was a special ROB. There was a small tournament held by the ROBs of the world to see which one would partake in the major tournament. "Do you want to be on the bus, or wait here for them to come back?"

"I wouldn't mind going on it," ROB said. ROB got on the bus as the other ROB activated it and started to drive away. First to be picked up was Ike. He got on and saw ROB standing in the distance.

"I can already tell this will be a weird event," Ike said. The bus moved forward and got to Princess Peach's castle where Wario and Diddy Kong were picked up. Diddy Kong ran to ROB and looked it up and down. He scratched the back of his head. You definitely know how to eat," Ike said to Wario.

"Fuck you," Wario said. They got to the Pokemon World and picked up Red and Lucario. "Hey look, it's a big furry." Lucario stopped and looked at him. Lucario looked at his arm and made aura appear around it. He held it to Wario and attacked him without causing either of them knockback.

"Lose some weight before making fun of me," Lucario plainly said. The bus moved to Venom and Wolf got on the bus. He sat next to Wario. The bus moved forward and picked up Lucas. He waved bye to his dad, dog, and his friends. Once the doors closed his old passive self came back. He took a deep breath and walked down the gap. Wolf let out his foot and caused him to trip. Wario and Wolf started to laugh. Lucas just shot a glance at him and continued forward.

"Hey," Red whispered. Lucas looked his way. Red patted the seat next to him. Lucas smirked and sat down.

"Thanks," Lucas passively said. Next, they got to the peaceful wilds and picked of Olimar.

"Man, you're tiny," Wolf said. Olimar looked at him.

"And man, I can tell you're a bitch," Olimar said.

"You mother-" Wolf started until Ike grabbed Olimar. He then smacked Wolf with the flat said of his sword.

"This isn't the place to fight," Ike said. They got to the graveyard and picked up Snake. The rough-edged man got on the bus. This caused small shutters. He walked and saw ROB. He glared at him.

"You better not do anything," Snake pointed.

"I don't think he will, he's not the robots from your world," Lucario leaned in and said. Snake sat down.

"How do you-" Snake started.

"Don't worry," Lucario said. Next up they got to a port and picked up Toon Link. He looked around. He brought up an arrow behind him. As he walked passed Wario he tried to trip him. That's when Toon Link held the arrow to his eye.

"Don't even try fatass," Toon Link said. "I'm sure just moving your foot is enough for you to sweat string cheese." He walked forward and sat in between Lucas and Diddy Kong.

"I do sports," Wario called out.

"That don't mean nothing," Toon Link said. "Right?" he nudged Lucas.

"Y-yea," Lucas stuttered. They got to the patterned plain area. The blue blur himself was getting on. He ran and instantly got to the end of the bus.

"Quite the speedy person you are," Snake said. Sonic just shrugged. The bus moved forward and picked up Zero Suit Samus. When she got on Wario whisted. She glared at him and paralyzed him with a simple bullet.

"Don't mind him, he's just a grade-A bitch," Ike said. Zero Suit Samus chuckled. She sat next to him and held her hand out.

"Samus," she said.

"Ike, this is my little buddy Olimar," Ike said. Olimar gave a playful wave. They got to a cloud-based area. A winged boy got on the bus. He walked towards the back. He smiled at Toon Link.

"Are those wings real?" Toon Link asked. Pit nodded.

"Cool," Lucas said. The final stop was a castle. King Dedede and Meta Knight got on the bus.

Ohh look, it's Mr. Emo," Wolf laughed. Meta Knight was about to strike him until King Dedede flicked his nose. He then patted his back and moved forward. The bus came back to its world. They all got off the bus. Master Hand gave them a tour of the small world, then of the mansion, then they were placed behind the stage as the fighters got in there. They were nervous because they know about the cut. Crazy Hand was announcing the cuts.

"As much as I hate and disapprove of this, I have to say who will not be in the mansion anymore," Crazy Hand started. He looked to Master Hand who nodded. "Will the following fighters please stand. Young Link, Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, and Dr. Mario." They stood up and their nerves were rushing. "Sadly, you'll be the ones cut."

"NO!" Nana accidentally said out loud. She cleared her throat. Young Link looked at her and gave her a wink. Mewtwo just sighed.

"This is a rather sucky situation," Mewtwo said.

"I like sucking," Kirby said.

"Yea, we all know," Marth said. Roy waved bye to Marth. Crazy Hand told them to follow him back to the bus. Ness and the other kids were left a little sad. Mario felt a little of this sadness as well. He was just getting to like Dr. Mario. Marth felt bad for Roy and Mewtwo. Master Hand got on stage.

"Now then, we do have quite the amount of new fighters. First up we have Meta Knight." Meta Knight got on stage. Kirby got happy and waved a hello.

"You have been missed Kirbster," Meta Knight said. After that Master Hand introduced Pit. People were left in awe as this angel got on stage.

"You seem rather young," Sheik called up.

"Yea, I get that a lot," Pit shrugged smugly. Zero Suit Samus got on stage.

"Wait, so there are two of me?" Samus asked.

"Yes, but you fight with the suit, while she fights without. But you both can live in your Zero Suits," Master Hand explained. She hopped down and glared her down. "Wario."

"Oh great," Luigi sarcastically said.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"You'll see," Luigi said. Wario got on stage.

"I hope you all know that I'm better than you in every way possible," Wario said.

"Not in looks that's for damn sure," Fox called out. Wario scoffed. Master Hand called up Snake. He was rugged. Captain Falcon looked at him.

"I sense a challenge," Captain Falcon said.

"You lost that challenge already," Snake said.

"How?"

"But mentioning there is a challenge." He got off the stage and Master Hand called up Ike. He waved and walked to the Zero Suit Samus he got used to on the bus. Samus looked back at them and scoffed. She crossed her hands.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"That bitch, I can tell she'll be needy," Samus said.

"Isn't she you?"

"Exactly." Master hand called on Red. When he got on stage Pikachu and Jigglypuff got very emotional and hugged him.

"I ain't used to this much emotion coming out of Jigglypuff," Donkey Kong said. Master hand called on Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong's eyes widened. "I missed you little bud." They hugged. Lucas was called on and he got very nervous at the sight of everyone. Red, who sat next to Ness, waved him that way. Lucas smirked and jumped down. He sat in between Red and Ness. Ness smiled at him and reached his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Ness," Ness said. Lucas hesitated and soon took his hand.

"Lucas," Lucas said. Ness smiled, which caused him too as well.

"Holy mother of God there is still more to introduce." Master Hand said. Sonic got on stage.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I really hate you," Mario said.

"I can say the same, you overweight plumber," Sonic said. King Dedede got on stage and Kirby got real happy. He hugged him. Seeing his pure joy and happiness caused everyone to be in awe of him. You can hate Kirby all you want, but seeing him happy with his friends is almost unnatural to not smile. Even Ganondorf smiled. The small and quiet Olimar got on stage. Ike snapped his fingers and Olimar smirked.

"They are like opposites on the same coin," Marth said.

"Aren't most coins opposites already?" Falco asked.

"Sure, b-but, that's, um, Shut up idiot," Marth stumbled.

"Mhm, sure, I'm the idiot here," Falco smirked. Lucario got on stage and looked at everyone's auras.

"So you replaced Mewtwo with Lucario?" Jigglypuff asked.

"We didn't replace anyone, Lucario is unique in his own way as was Mewtwo," Mewtwo said. ROB then got on stage and was amazed to see the fighters. They have been watching all these fights but now he can be a part of it. He got very giddy and then did a very fancy dance. His upper body shifted to the left as his right arm moved up and the other moved down. When he moved the body to the left, the arms shifted positions. Then the body centered and the arms raised up twice.

"That is, as I call it, the Robo dobo," ROB said.

"I wish I could do that, but I don't exactly have arms, just nubs," Kirby said moving his nubs up and down.

"How do you open doors then?" ROB asked.

"You don't wanna know." Toon Link got up on stage.

"I thought you said we weren't replacing anyone," Nana yelled with anger. Lucas leaned into Ness.

"Why's she mad?" Lucas asked.

"She liked our friend who got cut, Young Link," Ness answered. The final fighter was Wolf. When he got on the stage Fox and Falco looked away.

"Aww, no warm welcome?" Wolf asked.

"Just go sit down asshole," Falco called up. Wolf started to laugh.

"This will be fun." Master Hand sighed and already regret having all the fighters he chose to have. He announced the tournament would start in a month. He also said that Crazy Hand has already started cooking on the grill for the Pool party. Everyone was let out and prepared themselves for the Pool Party.


	16. Pool Party

All the fighters walked out to the pool. Crazy Hand was on the grill, slightly dancing to silent music. Zero Suit Samus, who was already in a two-piece, ran in and jumped into the pool. Ike sat on the edge and allowed his feet to enter the water. Zero Suit Samus splashed him with some water. Ike smirked and slid into the pool and splashed her. Samus and Zelda stood by the wall. She had her hands crossed. Samus was angry. "Why are you so angry?" Zelda asked.

"That bitch is so rude," Samus said.

"What'd she do?"

"Everything."

"Is it 'cause she's better than you?" Snake asked after joining them.

"She ain't better than me," Samus retorted.

"I'd imagine she is," Snake shrugged. Samus growled.

"I'll show her," she angrily walked over to the pool. Ness was bouncing as he waited for Crazy Hand to finish grilling his burger. He looked around as the fighters played, ate, drank, and jumped in the pool. He saw Lucas by himself sitting against the shed. He was fiddling with his thumbs.

"Make that two burgers," Ness said.

"Fatass," Crazy Hand said. He grilled the two burgers and handed them to him. They walked over to Lucas. Without saying anything he sat down and looked at him. Lucas looked to him. Ness greeted him with the plate of a burger.

"T-thanks," Lucas said.

"You don't want to go to the pool?" Ness asked. He peeked forward. He came back to where he was. He shook his head. "How come?"

"Seems crowded." He looked down and took a bite out of the food.

"Do you know how to swim?" Lucas stopped eating and closed his eyes.

"N-no." Ness smiled. He put his burger down and grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Come on, I'll show you." Lucas placed his burger down and nodded. Once they left Kirby waddle and at their burger.

"You're an asshole you know that?" King Dedede said.

"Yea, they already know that," Kirby proudly said. Ness and Lucas entered the shed to try and find swimming trunks. While they were looking in there Yoshi and Olimar were in the back.

"Listen, pal, I won't be having you eatin' my goddamn Pikmin," Olimar said.

"I didn't know they were living, I thought they were food," Yoshi shrugged. Olimar got a little mad. He ordered his Pikmin to strap him into the chair. "The hell, let me go." Olimar reached into the ground and picked up some Pikmin. He started to cackle and throw them to Yoshi. They surrounded him and attacked. This caused an evil cackle to come from Olimar. Ness and Lucas walked in and they just gave a look to Olimar then Yoshi.

"I think this is the wrong time," Ness said.

"I think anytime is the wrong time," Lucas said. They slowly backed away. They soon found some swimming trunks. Ness didn't hesitate to take his shirt and pants off to put it on. He looked to Lucas who had a slight blush. Ness chuckled and walked out of the building for him to do it. Lucas soon came out and Ness looked him up and down.

"Not bad," Ness jokes.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Ness said. They walked to the pool and Ness jumped in. He looked at Lucas. Wolf walked behind him and pushed him in. Lucas screamed a little as he fell in the pool. Ness gasped and swam to where he fell. He got up and started to cough. "You asshole." Wolf started to laugh. Ness generally rubbed his eyes. "You alright?"

"I think," Lucas said. Ness held onto his hand as he taught him how to swim. Samus swam to Zero Suit Samus.

"I'm tired of you," Samus said.

"What'd I do?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"Everything," Samus said. Ike swam over. Zero Suit Samus looked at him and crossed her arms.  
"If you want a challenge, you got one sister," Zero Suit Samus said. They challenged each other to see who could swim to the other side of the pool faster. Zero Suit Samus was able to beat her. "See, I'm just better." Samus crossed her hands and saw Lucas trying to swim. They swam there.

"I'm better right?" Samus asked suddenly. This spooked Lucas who jumped and fell into the water.

"Crap," Ness went under and picked him up. Lucas shook his now very messed up hair.

"So, I'm better right?" Samus asked menacingly. Lucas was oblivious to this.

"I dunno," Lucas shrugged.

"Give us a challenge," Zero Suit Samus said. Lucas looked around. He saw Wolf.

"Enough said," Samus said. She turned her swimming into hyper mode, but then just crashed into the wall.

"That idiot," Zero Suit Samus said. She swam and exited the pool. She walked to Wolf.

"What do you want?" Wolf asked crossing his hands. She grabbed him and walked away. Wolf was trying to swipe at her. She got to the grill and placed his tail on it. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he ran into the mansion faster than anyone expected.

"Not even I can run that fast," Sonic said. Zero Suit Samus walked back to the pool and swam to Lucas.

"Thank you," Lucas said. Zero Suit Samus smirked. She held her hand out.

"No worries," Zero Suit Samus said. Samus popped up before they could shake their hands.

"I CAN BE NICE TOO," Samus said. She grabbed Lucas and spun as if they were dancing. She placed him back down. "See, I danced with him." Zero Suit Samus sighed and swam away. Lucas felt too dizzy to continue. He fell deeper into the water. Ness went back down and picked him back up.

"Maybe you were right Lucas," Ness said as the left the pool. Sonic was eating when Mario walked to him.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"I hate you," Mario said crossing his hands.

"Yea, I got that," Sonic said.

"Good, I just wanted you to know that," Mario said.

"I mean, Sega does what Nintendont," Sonic shrugged. Mario turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm better."

"Bulshit, I make more money than you could ever imagine making." Sonic put down his burger and stood up.

"At least my villain isn't an oversized fat turtle." Bowser had heard this and pouted. He fell genuinely hurt by this.

"HA, pussy," Ganondorf laughed. Bowser opened his mouth and some flames burnt him. "Yup, ok, that's fair." Ganondorf shook off the soot. Mario and Sonic were still arguing when the shed's door slammed open. Yoshi came out, covered in bruises. He walked over to Sonic.

"Oh crap," Sonic said. He tried to run away, but Mario grabbed him.

"No running from me," Mario said.

"You asshole told me those flowers were food," Yoshi said. Sonic nervously chuckled. He grabbed him from Mario. "And you have the nerve to say that you do what we don't." Yoshi walked to the pool.

"Listen, pal, I'm sorry ok?" Sonic said. Yoshi placed him in the water where he started to freak out. Yoshi's was angry. His anger was so pure that it made everyone scared. Snake walked over.

"Listen, stop that," Snake said. Yoshi shot a fast glance at him. Yoshi's eyes were so evil, they might as well have been pure black. Snake slowly walked back. "Everyone, let's just leave. This dino means business." Crazy Hand floated to him.

"YOSHI, STOP," Crazy Hand said noticing people were leaving back into the mansion. Yoshi threw Sonic at him.

"Fine, then you'll be next," Yoshi said.

"Oh crap," Crazy Hand said. He flew towards the top of the dome and broke through it. Yoshi scoffed and entered the mansion. The pool area was now mostly empty and had a big hole in the top. Ness and Lucas were the only ones there.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Ness said.

"Can you teach me how to swim?" Lucas asked. Ness smiled and jumped in. Lucas carefully placed himself in after him. Ness proceeded to teach him for the next hour. That's when a snowflake fell from the hole. Lucas noticed this and exited the pool. Ness followed as they walked under the hole. The cloudy sky was snowing. The snow outside had melted. A snowflake fell on Lucas' nose. Ness chuckled and whipped away the small droplet of water. Lucas blushed a little. Ness looked up at his messed up hair and started messing with it.

"Hey?" Ness asked.

"Hm?" Lucas asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be roommates."

"Really, you don't wanna be with like Nana or the other one?"

"Popo?"

"Yea, him. Weird names." Lucas chuckled.

"You don't even know the half of it." Lucas laughed which caused Ness to blush.

"But, I'd like to be your roommate." Ness smiled.

"Let's go then." He grabbed his hand and ran to the door with Lucas.

"What about our clothes?" Ness stepped in and thought. He turned around, almost crashing into him.

"Right, we should probably get them." They walked back to the shed. When they entered it they saw their clothes near the entrance. Before leaving they heard grunts and groans. They exchanged glances and walked through the shed. They soon saw Olimar crawling on the ground. His helmet had a crack in it. He held his hand toward the kids then collapsed. "Don't fuck with Yoshi then." They ran back into the mansion and to their new room.


	17. The Samus Stare-off

**Sorry if these seem more half-assed, Pokemon just came out and I wanna play. So here and enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Samus was glaring at Zero Suit Samus while they both were in the cafeteria. Peach soon came by and sat down. She looked at Zelda and she shrugged. "Um, Samus?"  
"Shhhh," Samus said waving her hand toward her. Peach looked where Samus was glaring towards. "Look at her, she's atrocious."

"What'd she do?" Zelda asked.

"What hasn't she done?" Samus said.

"That didn't answer my question," Zelda said. Zero Suit Samus was sitting with Olimar and Ike. They were just casually eating, and having fun. Zero Suit Samus looked up and saw Samus staring at her.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Zero Suit Samus asked. Ike looked back and tilted his head.

"I dunno," he said. He turned back around. "But maybe you should make up with her."

"She seems too headstrong for the possibility," Zero Suit Samus said.

"Well, maybe you can go and talk to some of the other fighters whose been here for a while," Olimar said. She looked at Ike and he nodded. Zero Suit Samus looked around the cafeteria and saw Ness and Lucas grabbing their food. Zero Suit Samus walked over to them as they sat down.

"Ness right?" Zero Suit Samus asked. Ness looked up.

"Yea, what's the matter?" Ness asked.

"Why does Samus hate me?"

"Well, it could be something similar to last year. There was someone named Dr. Mario and Mario felt like he was being replaced, so maybe Samus feels that way." Zero Suit Samus nodded.

"Ummm, she's behind you," Lucas said. Zero Suit Samus looked behind her and jumped when Samus had her face right in front of her. Samus' eyes were like daggers. Zero Suit Samus backed up, but Samus followed her. Zero Suit Samus backed into a wall, and Samus pushed closer and their heads were right next to each other.

"Fuck you," Samus said. She walked back, still staring at Zero Suit Samus. She soon crashed into Ike. She turned around and looked at the tall and bulky man. She gulped and nervously laughed. "I'll just, uh, be right over there." Samus rushed out the cafeteria and Peach and Zelda slowly followed. Ike looked at Ness and Lucas eating in pure confusion. Ike walked forward.

"Was Mario and Dr. Mario this bad?" Ike asked.

"I don't remember, all we did was just set up competitions. And I had a little too much fun," Ness nervously laughed.

"How come?" Lucas asked.

"Well, let's just say Mario is scared to get on my bad side." Zero Suit Samus walked forward.

"You know anyone who can help?" She asked.

"What about Marth, I heard he is quite good with disputes like this," Ness said. Zero Suit Samus hugged him and looked at the others and left. Soon Popo came running to Ness but then tripped. He then looked up at Ness.

"You lucky son of a bitch," Popo said.

"It was just a side hug," Lucas mentioned.

"Better than nothing," Popo shrugged getting up. Ness sighed and stood up.

"Perv," Ness said. Ike, Zero Suit Samus, and Olimar have been walking around the mansion to try and find Marth. Soon enough they saw Marth and Falco walking from downstairs. They were starting to follow them until they heard some groans of pain from downstairs. Olimar decided to go down and when he did he saw King Dedede absolutely beaten up.

"What happened?" Olimar asked.

"I farted, and they got mad," King Dedede said in pain. Olimar then threw a red Pikmin.

"You're gross."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" King Dedede yelled as the Red Pikmin started to attack him. When Olimar came back up he shrugged and continued forward. They soon saw Marth helping Falco to seemingly talk to Falco. Falco nodded and walked forward.

"Marth?" Zero Suit Samus questioned. Marth turned around.

"Yes?" Marth asked.

"Well, we need help," Zero Suit Samus said.

"'Bout what?" Marth asked walking a little closer.

"Samus, she hates her for some reason," Ike said. Marth nodded and thought.

"What has she been doing?" Marth asked.

"Just starring at me," Zero Suit Samus said.

"Why don't you stare back, this could distract her for the rest of us to set up the room properly," Marth said. Zero Suit Samus nodded and walked away. She had to look in every room to find Samus'. She soon opened one and Wario shaving. After throwing up in her mouth she closed the door. She continued walking forward, spoiled with the sight of a naked Wario shaving. She shuttered in fear and disgust. She then got punched and rammed into the opposite wall. She looked at saw Donkey Kong's room. He was sleeping. Every now and then he throws a punch in his sleep. Zero Suit Samus groaning and got up.

She soon opened another door and found Samus crying. Zero Suit Samus walked in and shut the door. This shot Samus up and looked at her. She whipped away the tears and grew back to her angry face. "Leave my room, bitch," Samus said with a now clearly fake tough voice.

"Why were you crying?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"I wasn't crying, they were just allergies."

"Didn't seem like it to me." Zero Suit Samus leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"So what, what do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're just here to see if you can replace me. Dr. Mario was doing the same, but he failed. I won't let me fail."

"That's not why I'm here."

"YES, YOU ARE."

"What about Toon Link?"

"He replaced Young Link."

"Yea, but there are still two Links, there can be two Samus'." Samus looked away.

"I don't wanna leave the mansion, I've grown a lot here. It's my home. My new home."

"They'd never kick you out, you're classic." Zero Suit Samus walked forward and sat next to Samus. Samus looked at her. Their eyes were now exchanging a different look. It once was about anger and fear, now it's sincerity and kindness. "Just like they'd never kick Mario or Pikachu."

"You don't know that, if I've learned anything from this mansion, it's anything is possible."

"Anything is possible, that's true." Zero Suit Samus looked away. "If you do get cut somehow, I'll make sure to protest you to come back." Zero Suit Samus stood up and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, you'd really protest?"

"Yea, even though you hate me. I don't want you to get cut, even if I need to be the one cut."

"I-I don't hate you, not anymore at least. Can you accept my apology?"

"'Course I can, now come one. My friends set up a little celebration for us." Samus nodded and walked to her. They both walked together to the living room. There was a massive banner saying "We Care". Samus' mouth fell agape and a tear came down her face. Marth walked forward and placed his hand on Samus' back. They walked forward and got to a trophy. It wasn't one made by the mansion, it was something else. This trophy was Samus and Zero Suit Samus hugging, and being friends. Marth picked it up.

"ROB made this for you, we all want you both to make up. We don't like this hate," Marth said handing her the trophy. She looked around at the few fighters in the living room. They all nodded. Mario and Link who was on the couch even nodded, despite not even paying them any mind as to what is happening. Zero Suit Samus walked forward.

"You think we can start over? And only fight in the arena?" Zero Suit Samus asked. Samus nodded and brought her into a hug.

"Sorry," Samus said. Marth smirked at his good work.

"FUUUUUUUCK," Mario yelled. Everyone looked at him. Mario covered his mouth. "Someone I liked just died on the show."

"You ruined the moment, you idiot," Link said.

"I DIDN'T RUIN NOTHING," Mario Link then smacked his head with the handle of the sword. He sighed. He grabbed Mario's leg and walked out.

"So much for that," Olimar said.


	18. Not so good cooks

Peach was in the kitchen cooking a rather large dinner Diddy Kong's recent win in the tournament. Link soon walked in the kitchen. He leaned against the wall. "Do you really enjoy cooking?" Link asked.

"'Course I do," Peach shrugged.

"But you do it so often, do you ever just wanna not do it?"

"I mean the thought as come, but I'm the cook, and I like that."

"What about we show you that you don't have to be the only cook?" Peach turned to him and tilted her head. "After this dinner, I will go around and grab some people and we could have a little cooking competition. You can be a judge, but you'll have to choose some other judges." Peach smirked and looked in the boiling pot. I sighed and looked back to Link. She nodded and Link shot her a quick thumbs up. He then left as Peach continued the dinner. Link's first thought was Mr. Game and Watch, one of the moves he uses is literally him cooking. Link looked all around the mansion and didn't find him. He then entered the nurse's office and found him trying to reach for a bottle of pills. "GAME AND WATCH!" This sudden scream from Link scared Mr. Game and Watch so bad he fell and caused all the bottles of pills to drop and spill. Link looked to his right angrily at ROB who was sleeping. Link cleared his throat loudly which woke ROB up. Link pointed to Mr. Game and Watch who was trying to hide a few pills.

"Sorry," ROB said. Link sighed and walked to Mr. Game and Watch.

"You have a problem," Link said.

"N-no I don't, I just need these," Mr. Game and Watch said. He picked a pill up and Link smacked it away. Link then grabbed his hand and walked out. Link closed the door behind them.

"A-are you not going help clean this up?" ROB asked. He didn't get a response back and turned to the pills. "This is positively awful." Soon Lucario appeared and smacked his head.

"I say that, so shut up," Lucario said. He quickly teleported away. ROB slouched over.

"Damn it." Link had thrown Mr. Game and Watch into the cafeteria and started to search for some other contestants. Link entered a room and saw Ness and Lucas sitting next to each other watching a tv.

"You guys got a TV?" Link asked.

"We bought it by sharing our money," Ness said. Link noticed how close they actually were. There was no space between them and Ness had his arm around him.

"You guys seem awfully close," Link tilted his head. Lucas raised his eyebrow and looked at Ness. His eyes widened and jumped back, and fell off the bed.

"Ah, ow," Lucas said. Link ran and picked him up. Ness crawled to the side of the bed.

"You ok Luke?"

"Yea."

"Be careful little guy," Link said. Lucas was rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Ness and bowed his head.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Lucas said.

"Don't worry about it," Ness said. He then looked at Link. "You need something?"

"Well, I'm holding a cooking competition so I was wondering if you wanted to join?"

"I dunno."

"Come on Ness, you're a great cook, I'm sure you can do well in it," Lucas said excitedly. Ness blushed and looked away. Lucas then looked at Link. "He makes me breakfast in bed every morning for the past few weeks."

"Really?" Link asked. Ness cleared his throat. "I'd love that. I once asked Zelda to do that and she back-slapped the shit outta me." Lucas giggled. He then ran to Ness.

"Come on, I'll tell you a secret if you join," Lucas said grabbed Ness' arm.

"What about that one secret I asked about earlier?" Ness asked.

"Yea, I-I'll tell ya. Just come on." Lucas pulled Ness and he fell off the bed on top of him. They looked into the eyes of each other and started to laugh. Link started to hear some fast footsteps. The door to the room fell off its hinges and almost crushed Link. It was Zelda. She was out of breath and stood in the doorway. She pointed at the kids.

"I ship them," Zelda said.

"What?" Ness and Lucas asked in unison. Link sighed and walked to Zelder. He pushed her out as she was screaming, "KISS YOU YAOI BOYS." Link walked back into the room and saw Ness helping up Lucas.

"What's wrong with her?" Ness asked.

"She likes shipping people suddenly," Link said. "Falco and Sheik apparently have been through something similar."

"What does ship me?" Lucas asked. Link blinked a little, thinking if he should actually say. He shook his head and walked to them. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's probably best you don't know," Link said. Link led them to the cafeteria. He then ran out to get some others. Ness and Lucas sat down next to each other.

"You're really doing this?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, why?" Ness asked.

"I kinda wanna get this secret out the way now."

"If you want." Lucas started to rub his wrist.

"Promise not to laugh or whatnot?"

"'Course."

"You know how boys are supposed to like girls?"

"Yea."

"Well, I don't. I like boys." Ness was waiting as if he was expecting more.

"That's all?"

"Y-yea."

"Eh, not that bad. I've heard bigger things told to me." Lucas smirked and looked at the plain roof. "I once had someone come and tell me they were secretly and attack helicopter." Lucas laughed at the obvious lie.

"Thanks, Ness, I-I really appreciate you." Ness smirked and looked at him. Soon Lucas looked back to him. Their blue and purple eyes mixing together in the air between them.

"Luke, we should go and do some things, together, alone. We've hadn't had much time with just us."

"I'd like that Ness." Once they looked away from each other they saw Peach laying on his stomach with her feet in the air and resting her chin on her hands.

"You guys are cute," Peach said. Lucas looked away in a blushed state and Peach just laughed. "Anway, Lucas, wanna be a judge. I feel like you know good food when it's in your mouth. Assuming you want to taste Ness' sausage." Peach taunted. Lucas blushed more and grabbed her hand and walked away.

"Let's j-just go pr-prepare or something," Lucas insisted. Ness giggled to himself. A while later and Link came back with some other fighters. Peach, Lucas, Kirby, and strangely Snake were judges. Link, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, and Pit were the cooks. ROB came in like the host.

"Alright folks welcome to chopped," ROB said.

"This ain't chopped," Pit said.

"Just tell us what to cook," Ness said.

"Fine, just tryna have some fun here," ROB said. "Just make some pasta or some shit." The cooks nodded their heads and started to cook. Ness started to make homemade pasta whereas the rest of them use the boxed pasta. Mr. Game and Watch looked at the pot and tilted his head. He then slammed his pot into that pot. This slashed the water all over the kitchen. The good thing was that it wasn't boiling, but it caused everyone to be splashed in the water. Link tried to clean it up but only accidentally tripping Pit. Upon tripping, Pit's wings swooshed the wind into the fire causing it to flare up in Ness' face. He backed into Mr. Game and Watch and he dropped a pan on Link's foot. A large fire explosion Lucas and the other judged ducked underneath their desk. Snake popped his head back up.

"Welp, this is some shit," Snake said. Pit crawled out, his wings slightly scorched.

"I never once regretted something as much as I regret this," Pit said crawling out the room. Link soon limped out the kitchen with Mr. Game and Watch and Ness. Peach peaked up.

"Maybe we shouldn't fix what's not broken," Link said.

"Imagine how words it would've been if Captain Falcon was here," Kirby joked. Lucas ran to Ness.  
"You alright?"

"I'm pitch-perfect," Ness said.

"'Course you are, you always are." Peach walked to Link and crossed her hands. Link looked away in defeat as Peach entered the kitchen and her mouth fell agape. She then growled. She broke through the window with anger in her eyes. With a large growl, everyone scurried out the room. "YOU RUINED MY MOTHERFUCKING KITCHEN!" Peach growled like a bear.


	19. Hearts Blooming

Ness woke up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Lucas wasn't in his bed. He gave a smaller yawn and entered the bathroom. He did his normal morning routine, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, shower, etc. He exited the bathroom and then the room. He got to the living room and sat on the couch. Soon Toon Link sat nearby. Ness didn't pay him much mind, he just watched the TV. Toon Link looked and saw nothing he was used to. It was the original Teen Titans. "So, Ness, when you gonna tell Lucas?"

"Tell him what?" Ness asked not looking at him.

"Oh don't even act like that, you know exactly what I mean."

"No, I really don't." When Ness said this there was some running from outside. Ness sighed, paused the show, and walked out. He exited the room to see what was going on. He saw Donkey Kong and Snake fighting. Snake was in Donkey Kong's big hands. Donkey Kong dropped him.

"He called me fat," Donkey Kong said.

"And is he wrong?" Ness said.

"Thank you," Snake sarcastically said.

"I am not fat, just buff," Donkey Kong crossed his hands.

"How many freaking bananas do you eat a day?" Ness asked.

"That's beside the point."

"Sure, whatever you say." That's when Popo and Nana slammed their mallets into Donkey Kong. He instantly collapsed. Snake stood up and spat on him.

"Bitch," Snake said. Nana and Popo ran to Ness.

"It's almost Christmas," Nana jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ok, so?" Ness asked.

"It's the perfect time for you to finally make moves on Lucas," Popo said. Ness rolled his eyes and walked back in the living room.

"See, told ya I ain't the only one who sees it. It's literally as clear as glass," Toon Link said.

"Shut up," Ness said. Nana and Popo sat on another couch and they looked at the TV. They then looked at Toon Link and nodded.

"Lucas told me he has a crush on someone in the mansion," Nana said. Ness hummed to tell them he was listening.

"And he was going to buy them a gift for Christmas," Popo finished. Ness nodded his head and stood up. He walked to the door.

"Where ya going?" Toon Link asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ness said. Toon Link shrugged and looked around the room. Pit was just sitting at the kitchen table.

"How long have you been there?" Toon Link asked.

"Enough to know that this is the best place to ever exist," Pit said. Ness walked out of the mansion and grabbed a small wallet from his pocket. There was a fair amount of money inside it. He made it to a new store that has lots of gifts specifically made for Christmas. He started to look around for a little. He soon crashed into Falco. Falco looked at him.

"Sorry," Ness said.

"No worries kid, whatcha doin' here?" Falco asked.

"I wanna buy a gift for someone very special, but I kinda wanna do it anonymously."

"Lucas?"

"Yea, h-how do you know?"

"It's obvious."

"Man, I'm predictable."

"Oh trust me, you're not just predictable in love, just look at your matches."

"Shut up, can you help me?"

"'Course I can." Falco looked around and soon found something. It was a necklace. It was a sunflower, Lucas' favorite flower. Ness doesn't know why he just knows that it is. "Little pricey, but-"

"I'll take it." Ness snatched the necklace and walked to the counter. He shot him thanks and turned his attention back to the cashier. Falco started to go back to his search. "Good luck with Sheik."

"Yea, uh, thanks. Good luck with Lucas." Ness smirked and paid extra for the cashier to wrap the necklace. Ness didn't write who it was from but did write who it was for. He walked out of the building and saw that it started to snow. He was excited, he knew that Lucas liked the snow. He ran to the mansion and walked to Master Hand's room. He opened the door and Ness dropped the gift off. He then ran to his room and when he entered he saw Lucas. He was writing something in a journal. Lucas didn't pay Ness any mind when he walked in. "Lucas? You see the snow outside?"

"Yea," he said. He looked up from the journal and looked out the window. "It's beautiful."

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to go outside for a snowy walk or something," Ness said. Lucas closed the book and reached a nearby drawer. He then tossed a thin jacket. The jacket hung off Ness' face. There was a small sleeve and the body that Ness was able to look through. Lucas giggled. Ness smirked and had a little blush that was hidden with the jacket. Lucas then took one out for himself. He jumped off his bed and placed the jacket on. Ness was somehow having trouble with putting his right hand in his sleeve. Lucas grabbed his hand and placed it in the sleeve.

"You big child," Lucas chuckled. Ness blushed then they heard running. Zelda broke through the door.

"YAOI, YEAAAAA!" Zelda yelled. Link hit her head with the hilt of her sword. He peeked his head.

"Sorry, I thought I could finally take her from her ties," Link said.

"Why was she tied?" Ness asked.

"Uhhhhhh, bye," Link rushed dragging Zelda away.

"That is quite concerning," Ness said.

"Not really, just kinky," Lucas said.

"What do you know about kinks?" Lucas started to faintly lick his lips from fear of exposing himself.

"Um, well, ya see, we have a walk to be going on." Ness chuckled and they both walked out. They got outside and Lucas looked up and saw the snow. He started to smile. Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and started to run. Lucas didn't ask any questions and just allowed him to lead the way. Ness then suddenly stopped.

"Close your eyes," Ness said. Lucas did as he was told.

"You're not going to shove anything slimy in my mouth are you?"

"That a South Park reference?"

"Yup, good 'ole Butters." Lucas laughed a little when he said that.

"You kinda remind me of Butters." Ness grabbed Lucas hand and they started to walk.

"That a good thing?"

"Yea, Butters was cutely innocent."

"So I'm cute?" Ness blushed a bit, not intending to say what was said.

"Sorta." Lucas just smiled and didn't try to open his eyes. "I had Master Hand protect a small field I saw. Protect it from the snow, so we get the snow and this special tree." Lucas just hummed a pleasant song. They started to walk up a hill and Ness stopped Lucas. He then ran to the Cherry Blossom tree. He turned to Lucas. "Open." Lucas did as he was told and saw the beautiful tree.

"Woah," Lucas said. Lucas walked over to him and looked up at the green tree invaded with the pretty blossoms. Ness sat down and rested his head against the tree. Lucas sat down with him. "This place is beautiful."

"Yea, I love this place." Ness looked at the area from the tree. The snow peacefully coming from the white sky. Each snowflake showing the infinite possibilities they have. "Lucas? Why do you like Sunflowers so much?" Lucas blinked and looked from the leaves and out to the snow.

"It was my mom's favorite." Ness could see that there was a tear coming down his face. Ness scooted next to him. He rubbed his back. Lucas stood up and reached for a cherry blossom. He then sat in the small gap of Ness' legs and rested his head on Ness' chest. Ness was left in a state of shock. "I miss her."

"Miss?" Ness asked shaken from his shock.

"She and my brother were dead. I was ruined, until I met you." Ness just listened. That's all Lucas wanted. He didn't want a response, he didn't want the silence, he just wanted a listener. "I was taken from my trapped trophy self, and, with your help, have my spirit back. I just wanted to say thank you Ness, for everything."

"No problem Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yea, sorry if you don't like it."

"No, not at all, I love it." That's when a cherry blossom fell onto Ness' head. He picked it up and placed it next to Lucas. They laid there, in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful and relaxing silence. One that people thrive to find, fight to obtain, and live to understand. This warm silence blocked out the cold nature of the snow. In fact, the more snow that came down the more they got warm. That's when something poked Lucas' back. "Ness? What's that?" Ness didn't need any more specification. He knew exactly what it was. Ness got from Lucas and hid behind the tree.

"Don't worry about it." Lucas stood up and smirked.

"Don't worry, I understand you got a hard-on, the cold'll do that to ya," Lucas said.

"Y-yea, the cold."

"Come on, let's got back. By the time we get back, I'm sure it'll be gone." Ness nodded and waddled over to him. It was the waddle that only guys will understand, but even they can't say how they do it. If you're a guy more than likely you know exactly what waddle. They got a ways away from the tree and Toon Link feel from it.

"Goddamn it, I thought you were holding me," Toon Link said looking up. Nana and Popo hoped down.

"Well, they left, and ain't no way in H E double hockey sticks am I 'bout to keep you up," Popo said.

"Well then put me on a stick you prick."

"Nice rhyme," Nana said.

"Thanks." That's when the snow picked up and went fool sicko mode on them.

"Well shit, looks like the snow got bad," Popo said.

"'Course it did, 'cause fuck my life I guess."

"Might as well go before it gets too bad," Nana suggested.


	20. Poetically positive

Master Hand was thinking of something. Christmas is soon and so the fighters don't want to fight. Crazy Hand soon came in. "Master Hand? I got an idea," Crazy Hand.

"We're not setting up a freaking death battle," Master Hand called out.

"It's not that this time." Master Hand groaned and opened the door. Crazy Hand shot in the room due to leaning against the door.

"What is it?"

"I stole a book from Lucas and Ness' room." Crazy Hand tossed the book down happily.

"That's not-"

"Shut up, I found this poem he made." Crazy Hand flipped through the book and showed the poem. Master Hand regrettably read it and liked it. He looked up.

"Crazy Hand, this is the one thing you have been good for, let's go tell them." Crazy Hand crossed his fingers and left. Soon everyone was brought into the auditorium. Mario crossed his hands.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Sonic's a bitch," Mario said.

"F off," Sonic called out.

"What'd he do?" Samus asked.

"Exist," Mario said. Master Hand and Crazy Hand soon came into the auditorium. They calmed the chatter down relatively quickly.

"Due to yall bitches not wanting to fight we decided to hold a poetic competition of sorts," Crazy Hand. They proceeded to explain how this would be set up. Each fighter would create a poem of their creation. No rules of what needs to be in, or how it needs to be set up. The judge will then choose the people to move onto the next round and that round will be set up with rules. The judge will have a topic for the poems. The judge will once more choose who moves onto the last challenge. The winner would get a prize, which is yet to be known.

"What gave you this idea?" Zelda asked.

"From reading Lucas' diary," Crazy hand smoothly said. Lucas shot up.

"WHAT!" Lucas yelled louder than anyone would've expected. He covered his mouth as soon as he said that. He quietly sat down.

"HA, Gay," Wario laughed. Lucas looked away but then Ike stood up. He walked over to Wario. Wario looked up. "Hi," he tried to calm Ike down. Ike slammed the flat side of this sword on Wario's head. Ike calmly walked back to his seat. Lucas looked back.

"Thanks," Lucas said. Ike just winked.

"Because Lucas' poem was what wanted this decision, he will be the judge. Along with this, we'd like it if he came up here and red said poem," Master Hand said. Lucas looked away and Ness placed his hand on Lucas' leg. Lucas looked at him and closed his eyes. He stood up and walked to the stage. Crazy Hand handed him the journal. Lucas gave him a death stare.

"I swear to god if you do this again, I'll show everyone a side of me no one should see," Lucas said with fire in his eyes. Crazy hand just nervously laughed. He then looked out and saw everyone looking at him. He shrunk down a little. He saw Mario give him a thumbs up, Ike winked once more, Marth seemed to be almost inspired, Lucario was smirking. But Ness, he was smiling wildly. "This is called Writing."

**A way to be yourself**

**A place with no fear**

**No worries**

**Just the infinite range of your brain**

**There are no rules**

**You do you**

**Some hate writing**

**Then again everything has haters**

**Writing is just normal**

**With its fair share of haters**

**Romance**

**It's touchy**

**Some like it for the happiness reflected**

**Some hate it for lack of realism**

**Mystery**

**Some like the new rules**

**Some hate the lack of structure**

**To me**

**The hates are likes**

**And the likes are also likes**

**I feel like if something is less "real"**

**The more real it is**

**Who knows**

**What if Harry Potter is real**

**But it just takes place on a different world**

**What if we are just unlucky**

**And live in a world without these joys**

**A world that merely looks at others**

**As writings**

**The only way to see it**

**To explore it**

**Is by creating your own rules**

**By writing**

Lucas finished reading the poem, and he looked up from the journal and the fighters were applauding him. Ness most flamboyantly. Lucas smirked and closed the journal. He shot another death stare at Crazy Hand and walked back to his seat. Master Hand got to the mic. "It doesn't have to be that long, but you got the point. You may leave, and tomorrow we'll be holding the competition," Master Hand said. Everyone walked away, with Wolf grabbed Wario's foot and walked out. Ness was very happy for Lucas. They got to their room.

"Will you help me create one?" Ness asked.

"I can't it has to be coming from your heart. Look at the person, or the thing that inspires you. Then you'll be able to write a proper poem," Lucas said while reading a book. Ness nodded and started to write. He looked at Lucas and smirked. The rest of the day went on with everyone writing their poems. The next day came and Lucas helped fix the auditorium to be ready for the poems. After a little while, Lucas pulled a table to a chair and looked at the stage. The first few people came out and shared their poems. There weren't much in quality. Mario soon came out. Lucas tilted his head. Mario cleared his throat.

**I like to jump**

**Especially on a lump**

**But peach sure does love this hump**

**It keeps her in the dump**

**Like a pump grump**

Mario finished. Lucas had a confused smile. "Weird premise, but I guess it wasn't all that bad. See you in the next round." Lucas said. Mario smirked.

"Take that you spiky blue bitch," Mario yelled. Lucas rolled his eyes. A few more had shared theirs, moving on. Ness came out. He seemed to have been choosing a poem. He had written multiple, but choosing the right one. He looked at Lucas after finding the right one.

**Some people may act tough**

**But they just bluff**

**They may be rough**

**Gruff**

**And a little snuff**

**But you can't let that be a handcuff**

**Show them the stuff**

**That you're the one who's tough**

**And not a big bluff**

The entire time he said this he was looking at Lucas. Each word entering his body. Lucas smirked. "You guys are too cute," Zelda said from behind Lucas. This caused him to jump. He popped back up.

"The hell are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"You guys are cute," Zelda said. She leaned to his ear. "You do like him don't you?"

"Just get out of here, and keep that a secret, please." Zelda winked and ran out of the room. Lucas looked back and saw Ness. Lucas cleared his throat. "Thank you, Ness, I'll see you in the next round." Ness nodded and walked out. The rest of the first round continued. The last person came out. It was Wario. He glared at Lucas.

**I like to fart**

**It is art**

**But a shart**

**Is not a good part**

**To get a good fart**

**You need a bloated heart**

**And that all you need to start**

"How was that?" Wario asked.

"Sadly, well enough for you to move on," Lucas sighed. He started to walk away from the stage and he gave Lucas a condescending fake smile. The people who were able to move on were Ness, Mario, Wario, Falco, Marth, Nana, Lucario and Mr. Game and watch. They all soon came out on the stage. "Alright, your topic will be about the thing you love most. It can be sleep, food, something abstract, or I guess a person as well. But you will need to use a rhyme scheme of love or any possible synonym, go and write." They nodded and walked away. A few hours passed.

**Mario came in and prepared himself. **

**I love my peach dear**

**Even if we disappear**

**Stay clear**

**We have nothing to fear**

**It's not that severe**

**Because she is my dear**

**And I'd do anything to hear**

**Hear her near**

Lucas clapped which made him happy. Mario gave a little bow. Nana and Wario tried their best with the topic, but they couldn't do much with it. Wario talking about loving garlic, but he had nothing to rhyme with Garlic. Nana tried talking about a boy, surely Young Link, but couldn't pull it off. Lucario got out and looked at Lucas. He looked at his aura.

**I love seeing the emotion**

**No matter the demotion**

**Or notion**

**Seeing the waves remind me of an ocean**

**The motion in the ocean gives me a promotion**

**Or a potion of lotion**

**Some people have a devotion to the remotion of their emotion**

**But they need to know that the plosion of their emotion leads to a good commotion**

Lucario bowed down and could sense the joy that Lucas had. Lucas clapped manically for Lucario. Lucario smirked and stepped off the stage to go to Lucas. "Think about Ness' poem in-depth, and you'll know who it's for." Lucario then walked back up and left the stage. Lucas shook his head. Falco, Marth and Mr. Game and Watch came next in that order. Falco's was clearly about Sheik. The more he talks about her the more people think they are already a thing. Lucas thinks of what a bird, like Falco, would do to a girl, like Sheik. Lucas shuttered. Marth was all about friends. It was sweet and very kind-hearted. Mr. Game and Watch's was all about his love for booze. Lucas' favorite like was when Mr. Game and Watch said "I drink booze like ooze dripping into my shoes". That warranted a laugh from him, but that's all that it was, a humorous fun poem. Last was Ness. Ness looked at Lucas.

**I have a love for a boy**

**Let's call him Troy**

**Or I guess Roy**

**Either way, he's a joy**

**I want us to mix like an alloy**

**He is quite coy**

**Like a drained toy**

**We both annoy**

**But I just want to destroy and employ**

**I want to deploy and enjoy this bellboy**

Ness smirked and blushed a little. Lucas followed suit with a smile. Ness walked away and Lucas looked over his notes. No matter what he needed to pick two people to go into the finale. After having trouble to chose and called everyone out. He announced that Mario and Lucario will be the finalists. The others were a little disappointed, but Ness was still happy. Ness walked to Lucas. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Sure, but you better not let your cuteness distract me," Lucas teased. Wario rolled his eyes and gagged sarcastically.

"WARIO IF YOU DON'T APPROVE I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOVE A DILDO SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WI-" Zelda yelled. She wasn't even in the room. Link popped his head in.

"Sorry," Link left. Wario just sighed and left. Lucas then described the final part of the challenge. They had to make one about their experience in the mansion. Lucario and Mario nodded and left. Ness and Lucas sat in the chairs. While waiting Ness looked at Lucas overlooking Lucario and Mario's previous poems.

"You excited for Christmas?" Ness asked.

"Never celebrated it so I dunno," Lucas shrugged.

"Well, you'll see the best part of it soon." Ness gave Lucas a quick wink. After a while, Mario came out.

**All of us here fight**

**Showing off our might**

**Showing that we all have a bright bite**

**No matter the light or night**

**The knight or mite**

**This site of a tight trite fight**

**Shows that we don't smite**

**But write the right cite**

Lucario didn't hesitate to come out. Mario was also still out. He simply stepped back and allowed Lucario to tell his poem.

**I sense everyone waves**

**We value them like slaves**

**These waves have many saves**

**But they're like caves**

**Lose the wave, and you're cave's slaves**

**The waves show how everyone behaves**

**From the misbehaves and waives**

**To the saves of the graves**

**We're all on the wave through the cave to the raves**

Lucas clapped for both of them with Ness copying. Lucas overlooked the poems they both read and asked Ness for help. With Ness, Lucas was able to find the winner. Soon they came out and Lucas said Mario was the winner. The prize was that he was able to control the whole mansion for a day. Lucario walked to Lucas. "You thinking of Ness' poem?" Lucas nodded and looked at Ness who was talking with Mario. "Any ideas who it's about?"

"I have my hopes," Lucas said. Lucas ran to Ness. "Ness, wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?" Ness asked.

"Well, I know about this restaurant, but I dunno." Ness smiled and nodded. He looked at Mario who happily let him go. They ran away and Zelda broke through the roof. Yoshi fell with her. Yoshi popped up.

"DON'T EVER JUMP ON MY BACK WITH ASKING AGAIN, OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY UNCONSCIOUS," Yoshi yelled.

"I needed the yaoi," Zelda whined.

"Fuck your yaoi."

"That's sorta the point." She stood up and ran to Yoshi. "Lemme ride you."

"Don't say it like that."

"LEMME RIDE YOU SO I CAN QUICKLY SEE MY YOAI BOYS." Zelda jumped on Yoshi and he yelped and ran. Lucario sighed.

"Just when I thought this place got somewhat normal," Lucario said.

"As if this place will ever get normal," Mario said. Lucario chuckled and left. He got to the door and peeked back. "Be easy on me when you take control." Mario gave him his iconic thumbs up.


	21. Christmas

Master Hand flew through the mansion. While the fighters were sleeping, he and Crazy Hand have been putting up some decorations. Lights, snowflakes, stockings, and the big kahuna, the Christmas Tree. This tree was in the living room, the same room as the stockings. Each stocking had the fighters names on them. They were the classic red. The presents underneath the tree were numerous but were still able to fit under it. Crazy Hand was doing some final preparations with the overall decoration. "How close until you're done?" Master Hand asked.

"Hold up," Crazy Hand said. He placed a snowglobe on a counter inside the small kitchen in the living room. "K we're ready." Master Hand nodded and snapped his fingers. When he did alarms sounded in every room. Wolf walked in the living room the most scraggly.

"You motherfuckers," Wolf said. He then casually moved out of the way as Sonic ran in and crashed into the wall opposite the tree and TV. He fell and extended his arms.

"I wanna sleep," Sonic whined.

"It's Christmas," Crazy Hand said picking Sonic up. Wolf walked forward and sat on the couch. He looked at the tree and the gifts laying underneath it.

"I've always hated Christmas," Wolf said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Donkey Kong's voice could be heard. Thumps and running could be heard and he came into the living room. Fox soon walked in and shook his head.

"You just fucked up," Fox said. Donkey Kong ran to Wolf and stood menacingly in front of him. Only then did Wolf notice how buff and strong Donkey Kong was. He nervously laughed. Lucas then popped his head from behind the couch.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch," this sudden pop from Lucas caused Wolf to jump down into Donkey Kong.

"You really are a heel," Ness popped next to him.

"Your brain is full of spiders," Toon Link popped in.

"You've got garlic in your soul," Popo sang.

"Mr. Grinch," Nana chimed in. They all stood behind the couch.

"I wouldn't touch you," Lucas started.

"With a thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole," they finished together. They then popped down. Wolf crawled onto the couch and looked behind it.

"What in God's name happened?" Wolf asked confused.

"Why even ask a question with no answer," Fox said. He had calmed Donkey Kong down. He looked at the gifts. He walked to the tree and kneeled. He saw one with his name, from Luigi. He was reaching for it, but then Master Hand whipped the hand away. Fox gripped his hand and looked at him. "The hell?"

"Not yet, tonight."

"Fine, didn't have to hit me like that." Wolf crossed his hands. He walked away shaking his head. He heard some noises in a room and opened it. Upon looking in he saw Falco's feathers. He looked at the number of the room and found it to be Sheik's. I looked in and soon Falco rushed out of the bathroom. He saw Wolf and cleared his throat.

"Oh hey, Wolf, wassup?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"Falco, what's wrong?" Sheik asked looking through the door. She then retracted her head back in as soon as she saw Wolf.

"Actually, Imma just go. I'm going back to sleep. Fuck this season," Wolf said. Falco shrugged and closed the door. Ness and his group of friends were in the gaming room. They were playing games like Tetris. They even set up a small competition with it.

"I'm so excited for Christmas," Nana jumped.

"I've never celebrated Christmas," Lucas casually said as he was bringing down a four square line. He was going to win. He kept his tongue up.

"WHAT!?" The others yell. This spooked Lucas and caused him to misplace the block.

"Fuck me," Lucas slammed his head on the machine. The Ice Climbers smirked and walked away. Ness placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Sorry," Ness said.

"I'm not," Toon Link smiled.

"It's 'cause you won you asshat," Lucas said. He started to walk away. Ness followed him. They got to the doorway then Ness stopped him.

"Luke?"

"Yea?" Ness looked back and saw Toon Link distracted by learning new combos on Mortal Kombat. "Wanna go outside, there is a lot of snow." Lucas crossed his hands and leaned against the doorway.

"Just us?"

"Yea, just me and you." Lucas smiled and looked up. There suddenly was a green plant hanging from it. Lucas raised an eyebrow. Nana and Popo jumped out and started laughing.

"Mistletoe," they said. Ness turned to them with an angry look on his face. He clenched his fist and was about to chase them, but then Lucas kissed his cheek. He then left and made way for the living room. Nana and Popo were left shocked. All three of them stood there, staring at nothing. Toon Link looked back and saw this. He walked over and crossed his hands.

"It looks like yall saw a freaking ghost," Toon Link said. He then looked at Ness and saw his blush. "Oh, Lucas?" Still nothing. Ness started to smile wildly. He extended his right hand to his cheek and felt his cheek. There was not a notable mark but he felt his heart race. He stepped out of the room and looked at through the hall. He saw Lucas smiling and leaning against the wall.

"So, are you coming or not?" Lucas asked. Ness smiled and ran to him. They walked out together. Nana smiled and looked at Popo.

"We did well," Nana said. Popo nodded and they shared a high-five. That's when the ground started to shake.

"Fuck," Toon Link said. Zelda and Samus ran over.

"I SENSE YAOI," Zelda said. Samus sniffed the air and pointed to where Ness and Lucas was at. She pointed over there.

"THERE," Samus said.

"Fuck, let's go, Luke," Ness said holding Lucas' hand and running away. Link came running from the same direction they came from. He was out of breath.

"Who said you could leave the chains," Link called out.

"Let's go Z," Samus ran with Zelda following. Link ran after them.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm on some mushrooms," Popo said.

"Who's to say your not," Toon Link shrugged walking back into the room.

"Must be some good ass shrooms," Nana added.

In the kitchen Peach and Red were cooking some food. Primarily baked goods. They were cooking sugar cookies and gingerbread men. They also decided to create some gingerbread for some people to create a gingerbread house. Soon Pikachu came in with bags of candy. He tossed it onto the table in front of Bowser, Mario, and Sonic. "I'll make the best gingerbread house," Sonic said.

"Bitch, eat my ass you will," Bowser said.

"Oh please, we all know I'll make the best," Mario said. Peach and Red came out with the baked cookies. Red placed the gingerbread on the table and helped Peach walk the sugar cookies down to the living room. Pikachu made sure to get milk and place it into the fridge. Bowser, Sonic, and Mario stared at each other. They then started to race to create the best. All of them were going very fast. Gluing the cookies with the cream. By the time they Peach and Red came back up they were already done. Bowser looked at Red. Red tossed out his Pokemon and they had to choose which to eat. Squirtle chose to eat Sonic's. Ivysaur chose Mario and Charizard chose to eat Bowser's house.

"Fuck, much help yall were," Red said. Peach walked forward and chose Sonic's to win. The houses were instantly eaten so all their efforts were for nothing. Sonic won, and what did he win, he won nothing.

"Bragging rights, that's what I won," Sonic said.

"Shut your trap," Mario said.

Ness and Lucas were able to escape Zelda and Samus. They sighed and walked through the snow. They looked at each other and decided to create a snowman. They worked together and made a large snowball. They then separated to create two smaller balls for the torso and head. Ness created the torso and placed it on top of the bottom. Lucas soon placed the final one on top. They felt proud and went out to look for some pebbles. They soon found some items and getting close to finishing the snowman. Lucas pulled out a carrot and placed it as a nose. "Where were you keeping that?" Ness asked. Lucas winked. They stared at the snowman. "Why'd you kiss my cheek?"

"I wanted to," Lucas said with a shrug. Ness looked at Lucas. Ness stepped forward and kissed his cheek. Lucas looked back.

"Payback," Ness smugly said. That's when a snowball rammed into Lucas' head. They turned and saw Pit and Ike. They continued to throw many more balls their way. Ness and Lucas jumped behind the snowman and started to throw some snowballs. They were having fun. Crazy Hand soon came out. The two groups had a silent agreement and they tossed tons of snowballs his way. This buried him underneath the snow. The two groups started to laugh. Crazy Hand shot back up and had a massive snowball in his hand. Crazy Hand flew up and readied to throw the snowball.

"We're dead," Pit said. Ike gulped. The higher Crazy Hand went the larger the shadow was. He then tossed the ball down and crashed into them.

A few hours had passed and the night sky had come upon them. They were all called to the living room. They sat in a circle. The hands gave the fighter the gifts they gave to them. Everyone has a gift to give someone. Even someone like Wario has a gift to give. Once every gift was given the hands announced for them to hand it to the person they want to give it to. Once everyone has given their gifts, it was time to unwrap them. Marth unwrapped his and found a cape. This cape was a pink one. He looked at Bowser who gave it to him. Bowser started.

"I know you gave this to me as a joke, but man I will rock the fuck out of this cape," Marth happily put it on. Sonic opened a gift and got a medal. It was of his hand and a gloved hand. He looked up and saw that Mario was the one who gave it to him. Mario had the same medal. They both stood up.

"You copied me," they pointed to each other. They stared at each other then placed it on and sat back down. Lucas opened his gift and saw a sunflower necklace. He looked at Ness, but he was too distracted opening the gift he gave him. Ness opened it and received a special hat. This hat had a small picture of Lucas and Ness' stock symbols on it. Ness looked at Lucas.

"I didn't have much money," Lucas shrugged. Ness smiled and placed the hat on. Lucas had the necklace on and they hugged. Zelda and Samus started to clap but then Link glared at them. They cleared their throats and stopped. Lucario opened a gift and received a plush of himself. He looked around and decided to sense everyone's aura. At the beginning of the tournament he could sense many off auras. Wolf had such a negative aura, but here he is, no longer with a negative aura. He smiled. Peach opened her gift and it was the jar. She tilted her head and opened it. That's when a massive fart sounded from it. She looked at the snickering Italian. She walked to him. She showed that she had heels on and stomped his crotch. Wario felt so much pain that he couldn't show it in any other way than tears. She walked back and sat down. Olimar gulped. Yoshi leaned to him.

"This is a lesson little man, don't fuck with our Princess," Yoshi winked. A little bit longer she stood up and happily gave everyone some cookies and milk. That night ended very happily for most. Wario was still rocking in the corner. Ness and Lucas were closer than ever. Peach found a good friend in Red. Falco and Sheik are something. People are afraid to ask. Most people at least.

"So you and Sheik?" Ike asked.

"She tasted this bird pecker," Falco laughed. He looked and saw Sheik glaring at him.

"We both know you were the goddamn sub bitch," Sheik said walking away.

"You were domed?" Bowser asked. Falco saw Wolf laughing and decided to walk away.

"We can't have a single day to be normal," Master Hand said.

"It's not all bad," Crazy Hand said pointing to Ness and Lucas. They were laying down next together asleep from the cookies and milk. Soon King Dedede walked into the room with a Santa uniform on.

"Ho, ho, ho, bitches," King Dedede said.

"Oh, we forgot about you," Master Hand nervously said.

"WHAT, I SPENT THE ENTIRE DAY TO TRY AND FIT MY SWEET, FAT, SEXY ASS, ASS INTO THIS UNIFORM. AND YOU GO AND FORGET ABOUT ME. I JUST DECIDED ON SOMETHING, I'LL GIVE YOU TWO SOME GIFTS FOR BEING SUCH ASSHOLES!" King Dedede angrily said.


	22. Fourth Recruitment

Crazy Hand had left the mansion to recruit new fighters. He returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. He took in the cool breeze that the moat warrants. He entered Peach's castle and saw Waluigi. He visibly was bored and was doing nothing. Crazy Hand looked around. Waluigi ran to him, expecting him to be giving him an invitation. "I'm ready?" Waluigi said.

"Huh, ready for what?" Crazy Hand asked.

"My invitation." Crazy Hand made a sucking sound and saw Bowser Junior walking down the stairs.

"Ya see, the invitation isn't for you, it's for Bowser Jr. and Rosalina." At this point, Rosalina suddenly appeared which spooked Waluigi. Bowser Jr. took his invitation and smiled. Rosalina picked him up.

"Let's get you packing," Rosalina smiled.

"I get to whoop my dad's ass in my trusty clown car," Bowser Jr. said. He snapped his fingers and a clown car came rushing in. Rosalina placed him in it and they both teleported away.

"I have to have an invitation," Waluigi pleaded.

"How come?"

"Wario is in, I'm the butter to his bread. We never go away alone."

"Doesn't he have like a whole town of mini-games, and went on adventures alone?"

"That's beside the point."

"Yea whatever pinball man."

"Hey, I play sports too."

"Yea, we all do, come back to me when you do something actually worth-wild." Crazy Hand then teleported and Waluigi pouted. He looked around and went to pick up the door the clown car caused to fall. When he did Birdo was under it.

"Looks like we're stuck in this together," Waluigi said. Crazy Hand arrived at the Kalos region. He was looking for a boy to hopefully give up his Pokemon. He soon saw the boy named Ash. Crazy Hand flew to him, he gave him a confused look. Crazy Hand dropped an envelope. He picked up the envelope and saw it directed to Greninja. Crazy Hand teleported and Ash tossed out his Greninja. Ash handed Greninja the envelope. Greninja read it and smiled as he gave it back.

"You sure?" Ash asked. Greninja nodded. Pikachu stepped forward and held his hand to him. Greninja gave the little hand a handshake. Crazy Hand soon got to the kingdom of Ylisse and quickly found Robin, Lucina, and Chrom. Crazy Hand rushed to them and happily waved his fingers. He handed Lucina and Robin their envelopes. They read it, but Chrom was glaring at Crazy Hand the entire time.

"You seem like you'd give someone a massive handjob," Chrom said. Robin sighed and smacked his head. "Ow, the hell."

"That's why you're not invited," Robin said. Lucina looked at Crazy Hand.

"Sorry 'bout him," Lucina said. Crazy Hand shrugged his fingers and teleported away. He soon arrived back onto the cloud temple. Dark Pit shot an arrow at him in anger. The arrow hit Crazy Hand's back. He turned around.

"What was that?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Because of you I've been doing so many goddamn chores, bring Pit back here now," Dark Pit said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked Pit, and not just for him doing all the work."

"WHAT! NO! I just need him back so he can do the work." Crazy Hand floated to him and handed him an envelope. He then handed him Palutena's. He groaned. "She's coming too?"

"Yea, what's the problem."

"There is none I guess." He started to walk away. Crazy Hand teleported to what seemed to be a peaceful and calm village. The villagers of this, well, village, seem to be animals. Many of them are odd and nothing like they normally are. Crazy Hand started to move around the village and soon found the only human being followed by a blonde dog. This is Villager, creative, I know. The dog stepped forward to Crazy Hand.

"Heyo, will you be moving into the village?" she asked.

"No, I came to invite the Villager to a-" Crazy Hand was cut off.

"Yes! Please!" the boy pleaded. The Villager practically just snatched it back. "Go, go now, I need to pack." The boy started to walk away and the dog quickly followed.

"Mayor?"

"OH MY GOD ISABELLE!" Crazy Hand teleported and soon got to some weird maze-like area. The colors of the area were black with a classic style look to the walls and ground. There were blue lines to signify the barriers or crosssections. Crazy Hand tried to fly out the maze but then hit an invisible roof. This caused him to fall and crash into the ground. Fuck, now I have to do work. He looked around and started floating to what sounds like someone saying "Waka" over and over. After failing, and running into dead ends many times he finally sees a pie-looking thing. It stopped and looked at Crazy Hand. The pie thing started to shake and shine. All of a sudden he grew legs, and became 3-d. He looked at his oven mitt-like hands. He just looked back to Crazy Hand.

"Fuck looks like I ate the wrong pellet once more," Pac-Man said. Crazy hand tossed the envelope to him. Pac-Man caught it and smiled. Pac-Man gave an honorable salute. He then turned back to the 2-D pie and went in the opposite direction.

"Quite nice." He teleported to a strange yoga studio. The overall look was of an aqua blue. One of the walls was just a massive mirror. Crazy Hand looked into the mirror and saw a lady in a yoga suit. She noticed that he knew she was there. Before he could turn to look at her she jumped down onto him and grabbed his pinkie and thumb. She then comically tied them together and took hold of his middle finger, and flipped him to his back. She then somehow stretched that middle finger like it was part of stretch Armstrong. She brought it down to his person, wrapped it around his hands and then around his other two fingers. She saw the envelope on the ground and snatched it up. She read it and looked back at him.

"I see, I have been misguided. Well, you're back was horrible anyway so you need that yoga," Wii Fit Trainer smirked. Crazy Hand tried to flip her off, but for him being in such a massive knot he couldn't. He just teleported to a mechanical-like area. He couldn't fly so he just fell towards the ground. Upon impact with the ground, he was untied from his knot.

"I hate how good that actually felt," Crazy Hand said to himself. He then was shot where he just healed from the yoga. He turned around and saw a small boy in blue. "So rude, you don't just shoot someone you don't know."

"You a flying, talking, massive, gloved, randomly teleporting hand, what'd you'd expect me to do?" the boy said. Crazy Hand tried to make a valid comeback, but he can't fight against facts. The hand floated toward the boy, and he prepared another attack. Crazy Hand tossed the envelope and the boy caught it. He skeptically read it. He looked back up and saw Crazy Hand was no longer there. Mega Man groaned. "You got my name wrong."

"No I didn't," Crazy Hand's voice sounded from somewhere.

"My name isn't Mega Faggot."

"Yes, it is."

"That's my job title, not my name, you bitch." Crazy Hand soon arrived at a boxing ring. There was a small man punching a sandbag. He had green gloves and seemed to be sweating while training. There were footsteps from a hall. A grown, out of shape man came from it. He had a chocolate bar in hand.

"Hey Mac, training is done, we need to- DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT!" the man said pointing Crazy Hand. Little Mac looked at it. Crazy Hand pouted.

"I have a name," Crazy Hand said. Little Mac looked at Doc Luis and entered the ring. He walked to Crazy Hand and crossed his hands. "Man, you look strong." He then handed Little Mac an envelope. Crazy Hand then teleported away and Little Mac turned back to Doc Luis.

"Type of crazy Shit?" Doc Luis said. Soon Crazy Hand arrived into a plain area. This area was a green wonderland. It was peaceful. There was a pond or lake nearby. A shirtless Shulk was stretching and about to enter the pond. Crazy Hand was in awe as he floated over.

"God, you're hot," Crazy Hand accidentally out loud. If he had a mouth he'd be drooling. Shulk turned around.

"Excuse me?" Shulk asked. Crazy Hand was staring at his chest.

"I, er, um well, uh, I hope you come, I mean uh, I hope you arrive at the mansion." Crazy Hand teleported leaving the envelope floating down. Shulk walked over and picked it up.

"Man, I am irresistible."

"Damn right you sexy ass motherfucker." Crazy Hand soon got to a plain basic area. This was plainer than the previous one. It was a flat area with a single tree. Crazy Hand looked at the envelope, Duck Hunt. He was expecting it to be a person, but the only thing in this world was a dog and a duck. Crazy Hand floated to them and the dog looked up. "Master Hand, your choices are weird. From the hottest man to ever exist to a dog and a duck?" Crazy Hand sighed and handed them the envelope and teleported away. He came back to their world. Master Hand was floating next to three Miis. A Brawler, Swordfighter, and a Gunner. They are representatives from three fighting academies. They entered the bus. "Master Hand?"

"Yup?" Master Hand asked.

"What were you taking when you made these decisions?"

"I dunno, Mr. Game and Watch gave me something and the next day the decisions were made." Dr. Mario soon walked next to him.

"I swear I didn't do it."

"What are you doing here?" Crazy Hand asked.

"One of the decisions I 'made' was bringing him back."

"Master Hand, from now on, let me make the decisions." Master Hand snapped at him and made a clicking noise. The bus moved and arrived at the plain, single-tree area. Duck Hunt walked on the bus and smiled at the Miis. Brawler leaned into the Gunner.

"I dunno 'bout this dog, but that smile makes me hate it," he said.

"Yea, I'm with you on that," Gunner responded. The dog and duck ran to the back of the bus and laid down after walking in circles. They got to the small village and Villager walked onto the bus. He stayed more or less quiet until Isabelle attempted to get on.

"I SWEAR TO GOD ISABELLE!" She backed up and the door closed. Villager cleared his throat and walked to a seat. They got to the cloud temple and Dark Pit and Palutena walked onto the bus. Dark Pit walked forward and looked at Villager.

"You lookin' creepy," Dark Pit said. Palutena used her staff and slammed it into Dark Pit's balls. He hunched over and Plautena grabbed his back. She looked at Villager.

"My apologies," Palutena said walking while holding Dark Pit. They moved on and arrived in the mechanical area. Mega Man walked onto the bus and he looked around.

"I can already tell what this will be," Mega Man said.

"Yea, this boutta be as consistent as a depressed person's happiness." Mega Man giggled a little and sat next to him. They drove and soon arrived in front of a building. They waited for a while.

"Hey, I don't think he's coming, let's just go," Swordfighter called out. ROB looked back and drove the bus into the building and almost running over Little Mac. Doc Luis dropped his chocolate bar. Little Mac looked back to him.

"Good luck pal," Little Mac said. He rushed onto the bus. The bus didn't hesitate to drive off. They got in front of Peach's castle. Bowser Jr. and Rosalina got on the bus. Rosalina needed to duck to get in. She stood in front of Little Mac.

"Man you're small," Rosalina taunted. Little Mac pouted. Jr. sat down next to Mega Man. Rosalina sat next to Palutena and looked at Dark Pit on the ground. Rosalina looked back to Palutena and smirked. "Nice." She held her hand to her and Palutena took it. They got to the yoga area and the pure white-skinned lady walked on. She looked at everyone.

"Damn, you're fit," Brawler said. She walked forward and saw most of everyone being thin. She saw Villager. She walked closer.

"I swear to God lady, if you walk closer I'll chop your head off with my ax," Villager said. Wii Fit Female cleared his throat and sat down. The bus continued forward and soon arrived in the plain area. The pretty-boy Shulk walked on. He was getting eyes by the ladies. He gave small waves and sat down. Rosalina seemingly floated next to him. She had her hand reached around his body.

"Heyo my boy," she said, raising her eyebrows multiple times. Shulk, almost in a disgusted manner, took her hand from around him and moved to his right. Rosalina looked down and floated back to her previous seat. Dark Pit was laughing.

"You just got swerved," Dark Pit laughed. The duck then pecked at his head. Rosalina looked at Duck Hunt and gave them a wink. They moved forward and got into some odd-looking kingdom. Robin and Lucina walked onto the bus and looked at everyone.

"This is going to be weird," Robin said walking forward. Lucina walked forward and sniffed something. She turned to her left and saw Mega Man, Villager, and Shulk.

"I smell Yaoi," Lucina said.

"Yaoi?" Shulk asked. She looked at all three again and squealed. She then ran and sat next to Robin. Shulk looked at the others who just shrugged. The bus got to the Kalos region and Ash allowed Greninja to walk on. When he did Gunner looked at him.

"You a weird frog," she said. Greninja ignored her and walked forward.

"How weird could it be, have you seen the past few fights, there are literally bipedal animals with guns, a frog at this point is nothing," Swordfighter.

"Wait, bipedal animals?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yup, and that's not even scratching the surface," Brawler said. The final fighter was Pac-Man. They got to the maze and Pac-Man, in his 3D form, walked on. "And here is a walking yellow ball, check that off the list." Pac-Man was just chill. He was jamming to a song that wasn't in existence. They came back to the world and Master Hand gave the usual tour of the town and Mansion.

They recruited all the fighters into the auditorium. Master Hand came out and saw everyone just talking. He remembers what it felt like back when there were only 12, no one talked much. Now, look at the place, so full of life, so energetic. He looks at the cuts he "made". He hates cutting people, and because of all the cuts, he knows how to make it up to them, next time. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "We're not going to hesitate, let's get down with the cuts." Master Hand flinched at how everyone stiffened at the word of "cut". He felt bad and would have a tear if he had eyes. "Wolf, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Nana, Popo, and Lucas." They all stood when their names were called. Ness was left in shock. Toon Link placed his hand on his shoulder. The door opened and they regrettably started to walk to the door. Red hugged his Charizard and walked away. Lucas and the Ice Climbers smiled at Ness and winked. He started to walk away. He got next to Wolf. He held out his hand.

"Well pal, it was an honor," Lucas was surprised, but he felt this was 100% genuine, and it was. Lucas took it and shook. They got to the door.

"Lucas!" Ness yelled. He turned around and Ness ran in and hugged him. Lucas hugged back. Wolf came back and placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder. He let go of Ness.

"Good luck, win for me will ya?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Ness said teary-eyed. He started to walk back and saw in his chair. Toon Link planted his hand on his shoulder.

"N-now then, let's get a move on," Master Hand said. He called out Villager. He looked around and saw the sadness in Ness. He walked over to him and casually sat in the seat Lucas was in. Ness glared at him, with pure venom piercing his eyes. He gulped and sat next to Toon Link. They shared a look and felt chemistry. Master Hand then called on Mega Man who came down and sat next to Villager. Wii Fit Trainer was the next to come out. She was quickly joined with Rosalina.

"You seem to be rushing?" Falco said.

"Well, with happened last time, we ain't got time for this," Master Hand said. "Oh yea, before I forget, Dr. Mario is back."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Game and Watch stood up and ran out.

"Crap," Master Hand said. Little Mac and Greninja came out. Zero Suit Samus looked at them.

"Man, that tongue is thicker than my whole body," Zero Suit Samus. Ike looked at her, confused.

"You are one for weird comparisons," Ike said. The Mii fighters came out and entered a state that is called "the geek orgasm". Palutena and Dark Pit was called out. Pit smirked.

"Oh, heyo Pitto," Pit said. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and walked over to him. Palutena patted Pit's head and sat in a different seat than the Pits. Pac-Man and Lucina came out. At the same time, Mr. Game and Watch came running in, high. Dr. Mario ran after him, out of breath.

"I got them Wario," Mr. Game and Watch said. He tossed them to Wario and caught it. Dr. Mario groaned and collapsed onto a chair.

"Welp, so much for the attention being on us," Lucina said.

"Not that bad," Pac-Man said. Robin and Shulk came out. Pit looked at Shulk. Dark Pit looked at him and saw a blush on his face.

"Pit? Do you like boys?" Dark Pit asked. This voice he put on was a little different than normal. It's usually a condescending voice, but he seems more sincere.

"N-no," Pit said.

"Yes, you do," Palutena's voice came into their heads.

"SHUT UP LADY PALUTENA!" Pit yelled. He could see her chuckling. Shulk started to walk his way so he pushed Dark Pit into the seat next to the one he was sitting in. Shulk stood next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Shulk asked.

"Yea, I-I mean No, I mean, uhh. Just uh sit." Shulk laughed and sat down in the open seat. Pit just laughed innocently and nervously. Bowser Jr. and Duck Hunt came up. Bowser hesitated a little, and when he realized it wasn't a dream he ran to his son. He embraced him into a hug.

"Awwww," Mario taunted.

"Shut up Mario," Bowser said with tears of joy in his eyes. Mario patted his shell. Ness glared at Duck Hunt. He had walked over and looked at him.

"Hi," The Dog said.

"My best friend was kicked out for a dog and a duck," Ness said with anger. Ness stood up and walked out.

"What happened?" Mega Man asked.

"Our friends were kicked out, he'll need some time to himself," Toon Link said. Ness leaving caused everyone else to follow after realizing no more fighters were being introduced. The last person to be in the auditorium was Duck Hunt. He looked down. The Dog sat down.

"What's wrong?" The Duck asked.

"Was it our fault his friend was kicked?" The Dog asked. The Duck laid on top of him which calmed him down. The Dog sighed and walked toward the door. Upon leaving they saw Dr. Mario sleeping. They dragged him and tossed him down the stairs. He cussed on every step. "Maybe not, I like being a dick." The Dog gave very anger inducing laugh.

"I thought so."


	23. Console

**There would be fanart in this chapter, but I don't think I can paste them here like I can on Wattpad, so sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Toon Link was in the cafeteria with the newcomers he'd made friends with. He was especially close to Villager, even though he rubs some people the wrong way. He looked around the room and noticed Ness was nowhere around. He tapped his chin. "Something wrong?" Mega Man asked. Toon Link turned to him and the others.

"Do you know where Ness is? He never skips lunch," Toon Link asked with worry in his voice. They shook their heads.

"No," Villager said. Ness had changed since the newcomers came, but more specifically when Lucas left. Toon Link knew they were close, but who'd think Ness'd be this affected by it.

"What's wrong with him?" Mega Man asked.

"We had three friends. Nana, Popo, and Lucas. When y'all came, they had to leave. And well they, more so Lucas, were close with Ness."

"How so?"

"Well, Nana and Popo were Ness' longest-lasting friends, and Lucas was special to him."

"Special?" Villager questioned. Zelda and Samus soon walked to their table. It's been a week, but Ness and Lucas' teary goodbye has affected everyone. Even the Hands have tried to show their sympathies to Ness, but it never works.

"They were Yaoi boys," Zelda said.

"Yea, like Craig and Tweek," Samus said.

"Are we supposed to know who they are?" Villager asked. Toon Link shook his head and stood up.

"I'll go talk to him, he needs to snap out of this," Toon Link said. He quickly walked off. Villager followed. Mega Man started to scratch his head. He looked at the girls. They were starting to walk off. Mega Man hopped off the chair and tapped their shoulders. They turned to him.

"What's Yaoi?" Mega Man asked. Zelda Kneeled. She opened her mouth and Brawler walked past them with a tray.

"Not kid-friendly that's what," he said. Zelda gave a look to Samus who nodded and followed Brawler. Zelda looked back at Mega Man.

"Well, it's when two boys are shipped together. More often than not there is some art of them together, and Ness and Lucas were the perfect fit. Much like Tweek and Craig like we said earlier," Zelda stood up and turned around. She then looked down at her lower right. "But now that he is gone we must find new boys." She walked away. Mega Man turned around and was going to walk away until he heard Brawler scream in pain. Mega Man walked in the direction of the scream and saw Brawler on the ground gasping for air.

"So... much... Regret," he struggled to say. He had chains on his ankles and dragged away quickly.

"Uhhhh, good luck?" Mega Man shrugged. He turned around and ran to where Ness' room is. He saw Toon Link sigh with his forehead against the door. He turned to Mega Man and shook his head. "I think I got something." He took his head off the door.

"What is it?" Toon Link asked.

"Follow me." The three of them ran off.

Pit and Dark Pit was coming from a team-up match against Bowser and Ganondorf. Dark Pit gave the normal amount of attitude that Pit is used to. "Could be better," Dark Pit said.

"Wow, thanks for the support," Pit said. They were walking and soon exited the building to go to their job. Pit crashed into Shulk. He rubbed his head.

"Man, I should've expected that," Shulk chuckled. Pit scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat.

"Yea, I-I mean, I-I'm sorry too," Pit said. Shulk smiled and patted his shoulder and entered the mansion. Pit didn't notice he had a blush on his face until Dark Pit slapped his back.

"Man, you really are gay," Dark Pit taunted.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Pit looked behind Dark Pit and saw Gunner just minding her business when she heard this. She then just backed away. Pit shook his head with anger and embarrassment. Dark Pit straightened up. Pit walked away quickly, but Dark Pit ran to him.

"Well, if she tells anyone, I'll make her pay."

"What if you tell?"

"I won't."

"But What-"

"No, I won't. I keep my promises."

"Do ya?"

"Mostly." Pit rolled his eyes.

Mega Man, Villager, and Toon Link were in Mega Man's room. They'd been in there verbally thinking of what to do to kick Ness from his sadness. They've all given a few ideas, most of which were decided upon by them to not work. "There has to be something," Villager said.

"Well, why don't we use Yaoi?" Mega Man asked.

"What about it?" Toon Link asked.

"Well, it can be an art of Ness and Lucas, so maybe that'd make him a bit happier. To see them together again."

"Won't that just hurt him more?"

"Possibly." There was a slight silence. Not one stemming from awkwardness, but thinking. They were silently deciding, voting.

"I think it's worth the risk," Villager said. The others nodded then made a plan for how they'd do this. And finally, after a while, they knew what to do. They recruited some help on the mission. Bowser Jr., who is just called Junior, is to be the one who pains the art. Zelda will be the expert overlooking the process. Shulk and Pit are to be the lookout for Ness. This plan would've been done earlier, but Shulk refused to do the job without Pit for some reason, so they had to wait until Pit's job was done with him. Even Crazy Hand vowed to help by helping set up the selling of art. Junior would need help obviously, so Mr. Game and Watch, Zero Suit Samus, Mario, and Fox vowed to help. The delay actually made this much easier to plan. It started during a required fight Ness would have to attain. He was to fight Luigi and Fox while teamed with Toon Link. The three of them are to try and keep him distracted. Mega Man and Villager's jobs are to go out into the village and the mansion itself and promote the selling of the art. The mission is a go.

Toon Link ran to Ness' door and knocked on it. Fox and Luigi stood behind him. There was no response at first. "Man, he really is affected," Luigi said.

"Yea, makes me feel bad," Fox said. Toon Link peeked behind him and shushed them. He knocked once more.

"Come on Ness, we have a fight," Toon Link said. He heard a sigh come from the room and soon the door opened. Ness looked like a mess. His cap was on Lucas' bed. His hair was fucked up. Pointing in every possible direction for hair. His clothes looked dirty. The skin around his eyes had a red tint. He looked like he was a faucet with no water left to let out. He said nothing and just started walking on ahead. The three others were still in shock of his apparel they didn't move. Ness looked back.

"Come on, let's get this over with," he said. His voice reeked of sadness. Anger and sadness. Ones not normally felt by Ness. Ones not usually shown by him more so. Toon Link turned to Fox and Luigi, they looked like they wanted to cry. Just by looking at Ness had that effect now. They nodded and started to walk forward. Ness continued. He walked down the stairs. Before doing it himself Toon Link looked out the main entrance at Crazy Hand. Toon Link then shot up a thumbs up. Crazy Hand nodded and closed the door. Phase 1 done.

Crazy Hand started to grab some wood and build a shopping area. This shopping area extended straight from the main entrance. Pit and Shulk entered the mansion and saw in the foyer, on opposite sides of the door. They leaned against the wall. "Thank you Pit," Shulk said. They didn't look at each other, just up at the ceiling. Hearing the sounds from Crazy hand's building.

"For what?" Pit asked.

"Just, thanks, that's all."

"Well, no worries." Pit was confused, but at the same time, it wasn't. He knew why Shulk thanked him, but still was confused about it. That's when there was a loud thud from outside.

"MOTHERFUCK, DONKEY KONG YOU SONOFABITCH!" Crazy Hand's voice yelled. There was another loud thud, and soon the door opened. Donkey Kong stumbled into the mansion. He then fell as the door closed. Shulk walked to him. He tapped his face. He then looked at Pit while poking his face once more. Pit just gave a shrug. Kirby came from one of the halls. He looked down at Donkey Kong. He took a deep breath in and out.

"I don't even need to know, I'll take him," Kirby grabbed Donkey Kong's arm and dragged him away.

"Huh, that's interesting?" Pit said.

"Is it?" Shulk asked.

"I dunno, it's something at least." After a little while, the front doors opened and Pit and Shulk walked out and into the wide shopping area. It was mostly white with a stone-based floor. There were small booths and counters with room for art. Crazy Hand gave a thumbs up. Phase 2 done.

Zelda made sure the doors were locked to the living room. When she figured out they were she turned to the painters who had already started to paint. They felt weird at first, but they know the cause is good. They've each already made one art of Ness and Lucas. Zelda was overlooking it, every now and then giving some advice on what to paint. Most of which were of Ness and Lucas being together, happy. They were painting for hours, causing many other fighters to be angry with how the living room was out of bounds. Finally, all the art was done. Phase 3 is done.

The final two phases are simple. Just advertising art and selling art. Ness had to come out at its busiest. While the painters were painting Villager and Mega Man started to advertise to the Miis and ROBs that live on the world. When the paintings were moved and placed in the shopping area the advertising moved to the other fighters.

While Ness was in the fight Mega Man entered the room and grabbed the item that Ness left behind. It was the gift Lucas gave him. He finally got around to be next to Ness' room. The door slammed open and Ness stood in the doorway. He was practically growling like a rabid wolf. "Where is it," he said. The way he said it scared Mega Man. He then looked at him and saw the gift, a cap with Ness and Lucas stock images on it, on Mega Man's head. Ness clenched his fist and gave Mega Man a growl. Ness started to race toward him. Mega Man then ran toward the foyer, and soon out of it. Mega Man then took off the cap and dropped it. Mega Man ducked behind a booth and saw Ness shoot through the mansion. He grabbed his cap and placed it on his head. He looked up and his mouth fell agape to what he saw. It was pictures of him and Lucas. One, in particular, caught his eye. It was Ness in the Tanooki outfit standing next to Lucas with the bunny hood, and there was a small heart between their heads.

He picked it up and he grew a small smirk. He looked up at Junior, who ran the booth.

"M-may I?" Junior noticed the smile on his face.

"Of course, for you it's free," Junior said. Ness looked down at the art and his smile grew larger. He then looked away and at the other art. All of him and Lucas. Some of them kissing, some of one protecting the other. He then saw Toon Link walking toward him. Villager and Mega Man soon joined his side.

"You guys did this?"

"Well, we didn't paint this, but we set it up," Villager said. Ness looked at Mega Man.

"Thank you, so much." Ness had tears coming down his face. Newfound tears. Ones of reawakening. Toon Link had his hands behind his back, holding something. Ness tried to peek back there and soon he showed it. Lucas looked like a king, and Ness was in front of him. They were holding hands in front of them. Flowers were floating around them.

Ness reached out and grabbed it. He placed it on top of the other and placed them both on the ground. He then hugged all three of them. He then stopped and picked up the art and smiled. He then walked back into the mansion and up to his room. They sold all the art, some of the fighters bought some, but mostly it was the Miis. Ness laid in bed, looking at the art of him and Lucas. A smile spread across his face. He closed his eyes. "I wish".


	24. Battle Intruders

Duck Hunt has noticed this sadness in Ness. Despite the weird Yaoi festival they held, Ness is still evidently sad, but more willing to be talkative. Duck Hunt stood out in front of the Hand's doors. They knocked on the door and Master Hand opened it. He sighed. "For the last time, I will not suck your dick," Master Hand said. The Duck looked down at the Dog confused. The Dog just cleared his throat.

"That's not why I'm here this time," The Dog said.

"Well?"

"Um, you need to bring Lucas back." Master Hand shook his head.

"I can't, not until the next recruitment at least."

"Why not treat it as like DLC or something," the Duck said.

"DLC?" The Duck nodded and the Dog copied. Crazy Hand flew from the door next to him. Crazy Hand seemed excited. He would be hopping if it weren't for the fact he was floating.

"We could bring some other fighters back, and some new ones. Not just Lucas," Crazy Hand said. Master Hand sighed. "And we could introduce them as 'battle intruders'." Master Hand shook himself to say no. Duck Hunt and Crazy Hand started to jump up and down like toddlers. Master Hand took one long deep breath.

"Y'all ain't 'bout to leave me alone with this, eh?" Master Hand asked.

"Not one bit," the three others said at once. Master Hand nodded and entered his room. The other three waited out the door. They waited for hours and then Master Hand finally came back out. Master Hand looked at Crazy Hand.

"Welp, get the bus ready, and Duck Hunt, keep this between us," Master Hand said. Duck Hunt saluted and smiled as they left. Crazy Hand flew out of the mansion with a small piece of paper with the names of the fighters both coming back and joining the fight. Crazy Hand had the bus prepared and then he flew off.

Mewtwo was floating above Cerulean City. The hummed out loud and flew down. He stole an ice-cream cone from a baby. "Hey," the mom yelled. Mewtwo chuckled and flew up. The mom got very angry at him and soon the ice-cream man came out yelling at him. Mewtwo soon teleported after saying, "Take that bitches." The ice-cream man sighed and looked at the mom.

"I wonder what's up with him," he said. Mewtwo had teleported into his cave and started to eat the ice-cream. He gave a disappointing sigh and sat against the cave's walls. He soon heard something from some voice he recognizes.

"MEWTWO GET YOUR BAGS AND SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR ASS YOU'RE BACK," Crazy Hand sung at the top of his lungs. Mewtwo smiled and saw Crazy Hand fly into the cave. "If you're willing to come back that is." Mewtwo casually licked at the ice-cream.

"If you think I won't, then you must be high as fuck," Mewtwo said. He stood up and took hold of his invention. Crazy Hand started to fly to the exit. Mewtwo gave a small salute and another lick of the ice-cream. He then looked at the ice-cream. "I hate bananas." Mewtwo then just tossed it on the ground.

Lucas was at his house. He was currently in the kitchen eating some omelets. Lucas wasn't thinking of much more than the tournament. He wanted to go back, but there's not much he could do. Lucas then finished the omelet and started to wash his dish. There was a knock at the door and he walked over to it. With a yawn he opened the door and saw nothing. He took a few steps forward and scratched the back of his head and shrugged. He looked down at the necklace hanging from his neck. He smiled and started to walk back into the house. Something was then thrown at the back of his head. Lucas fell forward and yelled, "Motherf-". He stood up and saw a small pin. "How'd that hurt?" He shook his head and picked it up. On the pin was him and Ness, sitting next to each other holding hands. It wasn't them entirely. It was someone who painted them that way. He stood up and turned around. He immediately saw Crazy Hand and smiled.

"How'd you like my gift?" he asked.

"You could've thrown it less hard."

"I could've, but that wouldn't be as fun." Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at the pin.

"What're doing here anyway?"

"Well, I came to ask if you wanna come back to the tournament?" Lucas' mouth fell open and almost tore up.

"How's Ness?"

"He misses you, more than one would expect." Lucas smiled and walked forward to grab the invitation. Lucas gave a small smirk and walked back to the house. Crazy Hand flew off and got to a medieval type area. He quickly saw the boy he was looking for. Roy. He was sitting by himself near the ocean. He took in the cool breezy air of the ocean. Crazy Hand floated to the ground and Roy sighed.

"For the last time I won't fuck you," Roy said.

"Dammit, I tried at least," Crazy Hand jokes. Roy knew this voice. He turned around and saw him floating there. He grew a smile and walked over and they gave a small hand/finger shake. Roy took the invitation. Crazy Hand then flew off and got into a street. There was a broken down and ruined car. There were two people around this car, attacking it. Crazy Hand decided to just drop the envelope. Ryu slammed his fist into the car's window. He looked over at Ken.

"Why do you like attacking the hood?" Ryu asked.

"Well, why do we attack a car?" Ken asked. Ryu snapped his fingers into a finger gun toward Ken.

"Fair point." With this, he slammed his fist into what's left of the window. He was going to slam his foot into another window until an envelope landed on his foot. He took it off and looked over at Ken. He opened the envelope and read it. He smiled and leaned against the car. "Welp, Ken, take a gander at this." Ryu tossed the envelope at Ken and he read it. He sighed jealousy and tossed it back.

"You lucky bitch." Ryu shrugged and grew a smug smile. Cloud was in his room laying on his bed. He was looking up at the roof with his sword off the bed. He took a breath and looked out the window at Midgar.

"What to do?" he asked himself.

"Fight," a deep voice said. Cloud sat up and grabbed his sword. He walked out of the house and looked around for the voice. Crazy Hand slammed down onto the ground enthusiastically. Cloud stabbed the ground with his sword and leaned against it. "You're not from here, are ya?" Crazy Hand just looked at him.

"How did you?"

"I have my ways?" Cloud tapped his forehead. Crazy Hand quickly tossed the envelope at him and he caught it. He read through the envelope and looked back. "Are you sure, I ain't no pushover?" Crazy Hand shrugged.

"It's mostly about being able to relax than fight but it's still no biggie." Cloud nodded and looked back down at the envelope. He looked back up and saw Crazy Hand gone. He crossed his hands.

"Why is my life so odd?" Crazy Hand flew and made it to a plain area. This area stood between various kingdoms. One guy, in particular, was spotted in this area. He seemed to be fighting with himself. Crazy Hand nonchalantly dropped the envelope. The man looked up and saw the envelope and grabbed it. He opened the envelope and read it. At this time his family came, all of them. Three stepped forward.

"Corrin, it's time to decide," a man said. Corrin looked at the three families.

"Um, well," Corrin started.

"Come on brother," a girl said. Corrin gulped and looked down at the letter. He took in a deep breath and looked back at them.

"I choose to smash." He then turned into a dragon and left. Bayonetta was near the Umbra Clock Tower, and Jeanne soon joined her. They stood next to each other.

"Bored eh?" Jeanne asked.

"So fucking bored," Bayonetta said. At this point, she looked up and saw Crazy Hand.

"Shit," Crazy Hand called out. "Uh, hiyo." He teleported away whilst dropping the envelope. Jeanne caught it but then handed it to Bayonetta after seeing her name. She read the note and smiled.

"Welp looks as though I won't be bored anymore," Bayonetta said.

"What if it's a trap?"

"As if that is something I should be scared of." Crazy Hand got back to the mansion and shipped the bus out. The first stop for the bus was Bayonetta. She got on and saw ROB. "This could be very weird." She shook her head and saw down. The bus moved forward and it stopped for Ryu. He got on and saw Bayonetta. He peeked back at Ken.

"This'll be fun," he whispered. Ken winked and patted his back. Ryu cleared his throat and sat in front of Ryu. "Heyo, hottie."

"Call me a hottie again and I'll shove my heel so far up your ass I'll be using you as fucking legging."Ryu snapped his fingers as if he accomplished something. The bus moved forward and stopped for Lucas. He smiled after seeing the bus once more. He stepped on and looked at the ROB.

"Welcome back Lucas," ROB said, he said it with Master Hand's voice.

"Good to be back," Lucas said. He looked further in and tilted his head. He saw the massive difference between the two fighters. "Dunno what I expected from the hands." He walked forward passed Ryu and Bayonetta.

"You're quite young to be here," Bayonetta said.

"Yea I know, but I'm not the only youngling." The bus moved forward and picked up Corrin. He was still in a dragon form and transformed into his normal form. He stepped onto the bus and looked at the fighters. Lucas blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the hands in choosing shoeless fighters?" Corrin and Ryu looked down and shrugged.

"Do you guys fight a lot?" Corrin asked. Bayonetta and Ryu shrugged.

"Nah, we mostly become close friends. People can be assholes, but their _our_ assholes." Lucas grew a smile, mainly for the fact of being back. Corrin felt satisfied with the answer and sat down. The bus moved forward and stopped in front of Cloud. He stepped on.

"Damn, that's one big sword," Bayonetta said.

"That's not the only thing that's big honey," Ryu started to rise and lower his eyebrows. He then jumped and hit his head on the roof of the bus after seeing Lucas' rope snake at his feet. Bayonetta laughed and looked at the snake as it returned into Lucas' arm.

"Thanks."

"No prob'," Lucas winked. Cloud seemed to have chuckled and saw next to Lucas. He raised his hand to him.

"Cloud," he said. Lucas took it.

"Lucas and this formality will no longer exist after this tournament." Cloud felt confused but then shook his head. The bus moved forward and picked up Mewtwo. ROB greeted him back. Lucas looked him up and down as Mewtwo sat across him. "You got the scoop too?"

"Yup sucked," Mewtwo said.

"I know how ya feel." The bus moved forward for the final fighter, Roy. He stepped onto the bus and Mewtwo beamed. He waved him over and Roy happily walked over. He crossed his feet as he sat next to him. He looked at Roy.

"You remind me of Ness," Roy said. Lucas started to blush at his name.

"I can't wait to see him," Lucas smirked.

"HE HAS A CRUSH!" Ryu yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU OVERLY MASCULINE BITCH," Cloud stood up for Lucas.

"Make me, hoe," Ryu retorted. Bayonetta crossed her hands.

"My offer still stands," she said. Ryu turned to him.

"And so is my offer babe." Bayonetta stood up and grabbed his neck. "Ok, ok, I get it." Corrin chuckled during this scene.

"Ahh, good the be back," Mewtwo said. The bus made it back to the world. They came out and saw Master Hand. He gave a small tour for the newbies and they stopped at the mansion doors. He turned to the fighters.

"Y'all will be 'interrupting' fights that we have planned. We hope this will make the reveal more entertaining. I'll tell you what fights specifically," Master Hand explained. They walked in, ensuring not to be seen. That's also when they started their plan. Mewtwo was first. He was to invade the fight between Lucario and Greninja. Mewtwo needed to find the right time to teleport into the fight.

Lucario was knocked off the stage by Greninja. While coming onto the stage Greninja covered all possible ground. Before he could attack Lucario Mewtwo teleported into the fight and used disable, causing Greninja to stop in his tracks. Lucario looked at Mewtwo and his mouth fell agape. He remembers seeing his trophies in the trophy room. Mewtwo then his Greninja off the stage with his tail and the battle was over. Lucario walked to him after they left the match. Mario soon joined them, he was to be in the next fight. He looked at Mewtwo. "You're here?" Mario asked.

"Yup, and to stay bitch," Mewtwo smirked.

Lucas waited for his time. Ness was to fight Bowser. They had a fair fight so far, not one of them seeming too powerful over the other. Bowser started to attack Ness a lot. He wasn't allowing Ness to fight back. Ness fell back. As he got up he got attacked by Bowser's flames. He launched back after a claw attack. He stayed at the edge of the battlefield and struggled to get up. Lucas then smirked and jumped forward as Bowser started to run toward Ness. "PK Fire," Lucas called out shooting fire from his hands. Ness looked up and saw Lucas' back, his eyes opened and closed as if he thought it was a dream. Lucas then peeked back. "Come on you lazy bundle of sticks, we have the fight to win." Lucas then ran forward and slammed his stick into Bowser launching him away. They left the match and Lucas looked at his wrist scratching an itch. Before he could satisfy the itch Ness hugged him. Lucas looked at him and even heard him cry. Lucas wrapped his arms around him and looked behind. Toon Link walked forward with Mega Man and Villager. Toon Link smiled.

Marth and Ike were fighting against Lucina and Robin. Roy looked at Corrin while in a strange darkness. Marth held his sword up and it shone a little. He then stabbed it forward and into Robin. "Hey Marth, you forgetting someone?" Roy said. Marth looked behind him and saw Roy. He felt woozy at first but then ran to him. He embraced him into a bro hug and looked over to Ike. He jumped down and the three of them stood next to each other.

"Hey, this is unfair," Lucina called out.

"You should be disqualified," Robin said. Roy shook his head and pointed behind them.

"Behind you." They looked back and saw Corrin walking forward. Corrin looked at Robin and Lucina.

"You ready team?"

"You bet your sweet as I am," Lucina said with a slight blush. Corrin raised an eyebrow and shook his head looked at the other three. The six of them ran to each other.

Mario was fighting Pac-Man. Mario was clearly winning. He wasn't allowing Pac-Man to get a single hit. Ryu and Cloud stood next to each other, prepared to jump into the fight. Mario's hands started to emit some fire and he slammed his palms into Pac-Man causing him to fly out the barriers. Ryu and Cloud jumped out. Ryu slammed his foot into the back of Mario's head launching him up and into Cloud coming down with his foot. Together they slammed forward with Ryu's foot and Cloud's sword. Mario got launched off the stage. "Now it's time to fight each other," Ryu said.

"'Bout goddamn time," Cloud said.

Pit and Dark Pit was fighting in Battlefield. This was mostly a friendly fight, sorta a test of sorts. They were evenly matched. Palutena was watching and had a strange feeling. "Pit, I think there is someone else here," Palutena said. Pit and Dark Pit stopped fighting.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"We're trying to fight here," Dark Pit said.

"I see two angels, looks as though my job isn't finished," Bayonetta's voice came from some black spiral in the air. She then flipped into the battlefield and slammed a massive foot, with the help of a portal, into Pit launching him away. She then slammed into Dark pit and had this massive and long combo with Dark Pit.

After these events, the Hands called the fighters into the auditorium. Master Hand started to explain what they did. "You probably have already noticed, but we had intruders. Will they please stand," Master Hand said. Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy, Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta stood up. Zelda squealed.

"MY YAOI BOYS ARE BACK TOGETHER!" she squealed.

"Man, I need to get re-used to that," Lucas said. Ness sucked his teeth.

"I didn't really help with that," Ness said.

"How come?"

"You'll see."

"These are the fighters we brought back and/or brought in for the remainder of the tournament. We do hope you like their inclusion. Now then, it's almost New Year so we gotta prepare," Master Hand said. Everyone left the auditorium. Ness and Lucas walked back to their room, Ness closer to Lucas than he was before he left. Lucas walked into their room and saw the two paintings of them together.

"Uhh?" Lucas started.

"There was more, but this is all I got," Ness said. "Sorry if it's weird." Lucas smiled and walked to the one with him in a king's getup. It took it and moved it over to his side of the room.

"There, now it's fine," Lucas smiled.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Little Mac could be heard from afar. Ness and Lucas got confused and soon Mewtwo teleported into their room with Little Mac's boxing gloves in his hands. Little Mac ran to their door and his hands were showing. Ness shielded his eyes.

"Dear God," Ness pleaded. He then jumped at Mewtwo and they turned into the comical rolling ball of dust. This ball of dust and fighting rolled around the room causing paintings to fall, trophies, bedsheets, and soon they left. Ness and Lucas looked at the carnage of their room Ness grabbed Lucas' hand. "I'm glad you're back."

"Yea, me too."


	25. The mall

**This one is a little short, and I'm sorry 'bout it, but I'm real busy. School is starting soon so I'll have to get in the groove once more. Anyway, I still hope you like it.**

* * *

Master Hand and Crazy Hand flew through the town to see if there is any type of business they'd like to add. They noticed a lack of places for entertainment. Only parks and the beach are here, but nothing else. They started to plan for something massive. They decided to build a mall near the amusement park. This mall would be some type of super mall. It'd have everything, a movie theatre, Gaming station-that is much bigger than the one in the mansion-and plenty of small and more unhealthy restaurants.

The hands came back to the mansion and stayed in their room, contemplating whether or not to make this a big deal. "Any ideas?" Master Hand asked.

"Nah, I dunno. Just, let them find out for themselves. Today is our day off." Crazy Hand said laying in his bed.

"Right, if you say so."

Sonic and Cloud were walking through the town, it was rather peaceful and nice out. They were just having a relatively nice time. "So, about the plan you brought up?"

"Yea, Mario, and a few others are claiming that they're better than us. We have to show them the truth," Sonic said.

"Yea, I guess- hey, was that always here?" Cloud asked, pointing to a large building. Sonic looked up and tilted his head.

"No, I don't think it was. But, I've never really been out this way, so let's ask the others." Sonic grabbed Clouds arm and ran. They were able to get to the mansion in no time whatsoever. Sonic walked around and found Peach. "Peach?" Peach, who was eating with Bayonetta and Rosalina. She looked up.

"What's up?" Peach asked.

"Was there always a large building by the amusement park, it seemed like a mall?" Cloud asked.

"A MALL!" Bayonetta popped up. She cleared her throat and sat down. "Carry on."

"R-right, that was all."

"No, it's never been there. We should tell the others, they might enjoy it." Peach said. After a long while, the mansion was almost empty. Almost every fighter was currently in the mall, it really held everything that the fighters would need to be happy. Lucas and the other kids were in the arcade. They were playing a simple racing game, but they all could play against each other and they had so much fun. Villager and Toon Link were the real racers in the game. They were really far from the others. Both of them were very close to finishing the race, so what Villager did was shoot his slingshot to get the better of him. Villager was able to not only surpass Toon Link but was the all-time winner. He jumped out of the chair and cheered for himself.

"I AM THE BESTEST," Villager screamed at the top of his voice. Mega Man walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"That's not a word," Mega Man schooled.

"Shut up, that's no way to speak to your GOD." Toon Link grabbed Villager's neck.

"You cheated, you asshole," Toon Link yelled.

"Oh please, not like you were going to win anyway."

"I so too was going to win."

"Mhmm." In the distance, two female voices could be heard. Most of the kids didn't pay the voices any mind, but Ness knew what it was. He looked at Lucas.

"Luke, it's Zelda," Ness said.

"Shit," Lucas said.

"Come on." Ness grabbed Lucas' arm and they ran out of the arcade. The other kids watched the doorway and soon saw Zelda and Samus chasing after them at full speed. Mega Man sighed.

"Do they always do that?" he asked.

"You don't even wanna know," Toon Link said. He then looked at his wrist with his other hand holding up his index finger as if there is more to this, and there was. Link popped his head in, with two strange things in his hands.

"You saw Zelda?"

"Is that a whip?" Villager asked.

"Where is Zelda?"

"Anal beads?" Mega Man analyzed.

"Screw this, y'all no help." Link then ran off.

"I wonder what he has in his room," Villager wondered.

"You wouldn't want to know. He's one kinky linky," Toon Link said. The three then chuckled. Down in the main area of the mall, the one that has loads of smaller shops and fast-food restaurants. Kirby and King Dedede were down there eating the mall out of food. Jigglypuff walked toward them.

"So, will you guys leave us any food?" Jigglypuff asked. She was ignored, but Sonic was able to run in and steal some of their food. He stopped next to Jigglypuff and handed a piece of bread to her. "Really? Bread?"

"Beggars can't be choosers," Sonic winked. Sonic waved his finger in a taunting matter. This angered Jigglypuff, so she gave a powerful pound into Sonic's groin. Sonic let out a loud and high-pitched gasp. Jigglypuff walked toward King Dedede, who noticed Sonic on the ground.

"Give me food, or I'll shove your hammer up your ass, and I won't start with the handle." King Dedede gulped and knocked some food on the ground. Jigglypuff smirked and ate all of it in one bite. Luigi and Fox were sitting nearby and were watching all this unfold. Fox leaned in.

"So, let's just remember to not get on her bad side, K?" Fox asked.

"Yea, I think that'll be a good move," Luigi chuckled. Fox sat back a little and tried to think of something to do.

"Well, I saw there was a theatre, wanna go?" Luigi smiled.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind being somewhere saner." They stood up and walked through the mall, taking this time to familiarize themselves with the mall itself. They soon found the theatre and entered. After buying a ticket to the only movie showing at the moment-Deadpool-they walked into the allotted room and sat in two chairs. The movie was showing at the moment, but they valued this small time of peace and calm. After a little while, Wario came walking in with Ganondorf. They stared at each other for a while, then walked further up ahead.

"It's still fine, not like it's that many people." Luigi soon ate those words when it seemed every fighter, and even some Miis, were in the theatre watching the movie. Mewtwo sat right next to Fox.

"I can't wait for this movie," he said to himself. Luigi looked back and saw Ness and Lucas all the way at the top.

"Hey, isn't this rated R?" Luigi asked. All he got in return was a middle finger from both.

"THEY'RE HERE SAM!" Zelda yelled.

"Oh gee thanks Luigi, you gave us away," Ness called out.

"We bid you adieu," Lucas smirked as they ran out, being chased by Samus and Zelda, who themselves were being chased by Link. Fox looked at what was in his hands.

"Yo, Link, the hell you doing?" Link looked in his hands and shrugged.

"A guy has his needs," Link stopped and said. He continued after the girls.

"Some things never change, eh?" Mewtwo chuckles. Right before the movie started Crazy Hand came flying in with a massive bag of Popcorn. The movie started and he cheered, dropping all of that popcorn. Zero Suit Samus and Ike walked over to him in pure anger of the mess. They started to loudly argue. Luigi looked at Fox.

"Bright idea you had here."

"I didn't expect this."

"At least we can still see the movie." Right when he said that the screen got covered in oil from Mr. Game and Watch. He then stood in front of the screen and looked at everyone.

"Anyone knows where Dr. Mario is, he still needs to give me those pills," he calls out. Dr. Mario pokes his head into the room.

"Fuck off you addict," Dr. Mario said. Mr. Game and Watch chased after him. Fox looked at Luigi.

"You were saying?"

"Right, let's just leave." They stood up and exited the theatre and saw in the distance Yoshi dancing all by himself to the faint music playing through the mall. Yoshi eventually saw the two and ran off.

"You know, sometimes I think we're all just high as fuck."

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised." Luigi looked around and saw Falco with Sheik. He patted Fox's shoulder and when Fox saw them he grew an almost proud smile. Sheik playfully nudged Falco, and even gave him a small peck before entering the bathroom. Fox walked toward him.

"You player." Falco looked at Fox and smirked.

"What can I say, she loves this beak," Falco winked.

"Who'd you do it? I heard she is a tough nut to crack?" Luigi asked.

"Marth helped, man, he's one ladies man."

"That's because he looks like one." When Luigi said this Falco's eyes widened and he looked away. Luigi turned around and saw Marth and Lucina crossing their arms.

"I look like what?" Marth asked. Luigi looked at Fox for support.

"Nah man, you got into this mess. Why don't you get out of this by doing nothing, that always seems to work for you."

"ONLY IN PARTIES." Lucina walked forward, cracking her knuckles.

"And this is no party," she said. Luigi ran and she followed. Fox walked next to Marth and they both started to shake their heads. Marth looked at Fox.

"Wanna go fuck with Duck Hunt again?"

"Uh, hell ya." They walked away, leaving Falco to his lonesome. He shook his head and gave a small chuckle. He looked up and saw the poster for the smash mansion tournaments. He walked over to the poster, which showed the smash ball, and all of the fighters. He saw himself and smiled. Sheik soon joined him in looking at the poster.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This has been the best thing to exist in my life," Falco started. He then looked back at Sheik. She always had her face hidden, but her eyes were enough for Falco. He doesn't care much else about how she looks. "I never wanna change it."


	26. Smash Monastery part 1

This will be the start of an event of sorts. I've been obsessed with Fire Emblem Three Houses as of late, in fact, it's ruined my writing schedule a bit. Welp, I hope y'all like this event, I might do this more in the future.

* * *

The most recent tournament has come to an end, and as always, the hands want to create something to sort of celebrate the moment. Grant it, it's not the most celebrated event in the world. The hands have decided on creating small three-month-long school-like events. The reason being is that the fighters haven't really had the most "normal" lives. The hands feel sympathetic about this. People don't understand what they have until they no longer have a grasp over it. The fighter's had already enrolled in the school that the hands created a way behind the mansion. With this school the fighters could find new talents, can get taught new abilities for future fights, and even grow the bonds of each other. "So basically this is Fire Emblem Three Houses?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Shut up," Master Hand said.

"You're crazier about that game than I am with anything sexual."

"I AM NOT OBSESSED."

"You already have 100 hours on the game, and you started last night, how you managed to do that, I dunno." Master Hand sighed and turned away.

"Are all the fighters there already?"

"Yup."

"The four teachers?"

"They're on their way now." They waited a little longer, taking the time to plan the future for the three months. One thing they know for certain, is a tournament at the end of the three months, how they will do it, they don't know just yet. Soon enough Mario, Ganondorf, Ike, and Ryu came in. They are the main teacher, the homeroom teachers if you will. There will be small teachers to teach more specific things in more detail. For instance, Falco is teaching about everything to do with guns, Marth is teaching about the usage of swords, Bayonetta chose to teach about witchcraft, Olimar is teaching about plantage-the ability over plants and pure leadership, Robin is teaching about Magic, Samus about projectiles, and Bowser about sheer bulk.

The homeroom teacher-or they like to be called professors-looked over the calendar for the month. The first event, which is to take place that day, involves the fighters, now being referred to as students, will pick which of the four teachers they are to be with for the remainder of the months. The students would then pick anywhere from 2-4 of the small teachers to either enhance their prowess over the teacher's said topic or to develop newfound abilities over them. "Now then, the students are currently looking through Smash Monastery and its facilities, so we can take this time to determine your class names. You'll also need a poster, so we invited Vincent to create the poster quickly," Master Hand explained. Vincent, with his irresistible luscious beard, walked in. He hasn't been seen since the incident that has now been titled Sammy Crammy. Mario went to talk with him first.

"So I was thinking that maybe Cap'n Fireballs would do well," Mario said.

"Alrighty then, so what'll the logo be."

"Well, I want Cappy to be engulfed in flames, like a fireball, and the streak behind him would be more flames as if it were flying through the air for a long while."

"Who's Cappy?" Mario took off his hat and spun it around his pointer finger and soon the cap grew two cartoony eyes where the M once laid. Vincent bounced back. "Jesus Christ, your cap has eyes. This better not be like The Hills Have Eyes, I don't wanna get eaten."

"I mean, he won't eat you, he'll just allow me to take control of your body and it'll allow me to do what the hell I want." Vincent looked away as he cleared his throat of the uneasy queasiness.

"Y-yea, I'll get right to your logo," Vincent nervously laughed. Mario placed Cappy back on his head and smiled as he stepped out of the office in the Monastery. The offices of all of the teachers are located on the second floor. Vincent was invited to work full-time in the Monastery, his position isn't really specified. The principals' office is located up on the second floor as well, however, it's not in the normal hall like the others. It's connected to the relatively large foyer-like room. This room serves no real purpose other than to give info on the month and to allow students to converse with the principal and vice-principal. There are various other facilities in this Monastery. Those include a Dining hall, which is only open from 7 a.m.-9 p.m., dorms for each of the students-which resembles the ones from the mansion-and the training grounds which is self-explanatory. There are small locations like the marketplace, stable, various courtyards, library, a few hallways, and a cathedral. This cathedral "worships" one god and four lords. Masahiro Sakurai, the god of creation, is well the god. The hands more or less created this "worshiping" of the god for the sole reason as to make it similar to Fire Emblem-even if Master Hand denies said reason. The four lords, Galeem; the lord of light, Dharkon; the lord of darkness, Tabuu; lord of passion, and Master Core; the lord of spirit.

By this point, all four teachers had created a name and, with the help of Vincent, created the logo. This logo is to be placed on a small banner that is to be perched when the house fights and in their respective classrooms. Ganondorf came up with the Dark Dorfs. The emblem is a fist that is surrounded by Ganondorf's dark energy. Ike came up with the Blue Strengths, and the logo is Ike's sword facing down and covered in the blue flames. Ryu came up Fiery Fighters and the logo was a simple uppercut of flames. Once all of this was ordered together, they set up booths in the large foyer. They each had a signup sheet with 11 spaces each. This signifies the fact that the majority of the classes will have 11, but due to an odd number, one class will have twelve.

Soon enough the students came in and the four teachers explained what they specialized in teaching. The teachers are required to teach in the various different ways of combat, but they will obviously know certain abilities more. After the teachers explained their strengths the students were given the chance to sign up. The foyer was extremely crowded and almost impossible to determine who was going where. Nearly an hour has passed and the crowd died down, allowing everyone to see who was with who. Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked over everyone. "Well, get to your classes, Smash monastery starts tomorrow," Master Hand. All the students and faculty left. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were left in the foyer.

"Why the hell, are you the principal," Crazy Hand asked.

"This was my idea."

"BULLSHIT, this was mine."

"Just shut up and deal with it." Crazy Hand crossed his fingers and huffed.

"Fine, but let it be known that I really hate you."

"I love ya too pal."

Mario and his Cap'n Fireballs made it to their classroom. Mario did a final check on the schedule. For this first month, there are three days dedicated to Mario teaching, and two days dedicated to mercenary-like jobs. With the help of the teleportation bus they are able to receive calls of help from all different types of worlds and their job would be to go and help. The students that are partaking in Mario's class. They chose it-most likely-for what Mario's expertise is, which happens to be in strength and pyromancy. Ness, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Swordfighter, Corrin, Junior, Sheik, Charizard, Lucina, Donkey Kong, Fox are all the students who chose to join Mario's Cap'n Fireballs. They all have the goal of learning strength and the ability to cast fire on will. Mario was still looking at the schedule and making plans for how he'll deal with the month when a piece of Salmon smacked the back of his head. Mario shot around and saw Yoshi and Swordifghter hide something behind their backs. Fox was just whistling in the corner, clearly suspicious. "I literally only turned around for five freaking minutes, where in god's name did you get a full-sized salmon?"

"The dining hall has some magnificent items," Swordfighter said trying to adjust whatever he had behind his back.

"Banana," Donkey Kong held up with a wide smile. Mario sighed and turned around.

"What did I get myself into?" Mario asked himself.

"HEY, THAT'S MY ASS," Donkey Kong yelled.

Ganon was way more strict with his class. People who chose to be with Ganondorf all have something in common. They want to learn how to achieve power over dark energy, and strength. The Dark Dorfs consist of Luigi, Sonic, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucas, Dark Pit, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucario, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Villager, and Gunner. Ganondorf is someone who instantly made them sit in assigned seats instantly. None allowed to speak, just sit and listen. "Tomorrow will be our first day of lectures, so, I'll need you guys to go over to the library and read books based on the dark energy. I will test your knowledge of the subject. I will not be responsible for every little thing you need to know."

"YES SIR," the students all said in unison.

Ike is a strict, but understanding teacher. His expertise lies within, what he calls, weapon's flame. He will help the students use their weapons effectively, and allow those weapons to engulf themselves in the flame of their spirit. Little Mac, Greninja, Wario, Mega Man, Pac-Man, King Dedede, Duck Hunt, Pit, Shulk, Roy, Link, and Rosalina are the students who felt Ike would be the best for them. "So, if any of you have questions, I'll be more than ok with answering. Tomorrow I'll go over the schedule for the month," Ike said.

"How are we able to do what you do, how is it possible?" Greninja asked.

"Well, due to how this world works, it sort of downloaded our talents in a way, making it so anyone can learn what everyone else can do. It's complicated and just very convenient to the person who's writing this."

"Writing?" Pac-Man asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it."

The final class is Ryu's. His expertise lies within what's called Inner Chi. Ryu will be able to teach his students how they could reach that inner chi that everyone has and use it to their advantage. This'll also lead to the students getting an overall power buff. Ryu is a strict teacher, but unlike Ganondorf, his strictness doesn't stem from evil. His strictness stems from the genuine fighting ability that stays in his mind. This ability he holds was able to keep his students calm already. They were ready to learn, despite the fact they knew studying and learning didn't start just yet. They were ready due to the respect they have for him. Brawler, Peach, Dr. Mario, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Toon Link, Kirby, Palutena, Zero Suit Samus, Captain Falcon, and Mewtwo all felt this was the best choice for them. Captain Falcon raised his hand. "What's the matter?" Ryu asked.

"Is there any studying needing to be done?" Captain Falcon asked.

"No, not yet. But the library does have books about chi if you wanna get ahead on your learning. Now, we have the first mission out of the other classes, so it is suggested you train up now, you should know where the training grounds are. You are dismissed." The students stood up in an orderly fashion and left in that same fashion. Ryu walked over to the calendar on the wall and looked it over. A little time later the other teachers came in. Mario was clearly exhausted.

"Tough day Mario?" Ike asked.

"You don't even know the half of it," Mario sighed. Ryu walked over to them.

"I had no trouble, they listened to me well," I said.

"Same here," Ganondorf pointed to himself, clearly proud of himself.

"That's 'cause you're a scary monster," Ike said crossing his hands. Ganondorf glared at Ike and clenched his fist, and some of his energy peered out. He then calmed himself.

"Fair enough."

"Wow, you actually have a heart," Mario taunted. Ganondorf focused his energy into his fingers and flicked Mario, this sent him flying out of the classroom.

"Well then, if that's what you're teaching your students, then I better step my game up," Ryu said. Ganondorf gave a small chuckle and looked at Ryu. He held out his hand. Ryu took his hand and they shook. They looked at Ike.

"Not much of a handshake guy, but I can't wait to see your students on the battlefield." Ryu and Ganondorf shared a glance.

"And us too." The three of them walked out stepping all over Mario. Mario popped up and growled.

"I'M STILL IN THIS GAME!" he yelled.

"Yea, but we all know we're better," Ike called out. Mario stomped the ground and crossed his arms.

"I'll show them, my students will be the best. Just you wait."


	27. Wart's failed attack

Lucas sat down in the dining hall. He sighed as he looked down at his food. He picked the fork up and slightly picked at it. Ness soon sat down with his tray of food. He sat in front of Lucas. Ness tilted his head and cut off a piece of his steak and put it in his mouth. "Something wrong, you look utterly exhausted," Ness said with a little food in his mouth.

"Ganondorf is working us up the wazoo," Lucas said. He groaned as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"You learned anything yet?"

"It's only been a week, but I learned this." Lucas put his right elbow on the table, holding his hand in the air. He clenched his fist and some dark energy emitted from the fist. Ness smiled and swallowed the piece he had.

"Wow."

"Yea, but that's all I can do for now."

"Better than me, Mario has barely taught us anything." Lucas chuckled which pleased Ness. "Anyway, you heard Ryu's class already went out for their first mission?"

"Really? Will Toon Link be ok?"

"I'm sure he will be, these missions are meant to be that tough anyway." Ness looked around and saw Pit and Roy running. Roy looked at them and ran over.

"You two, the principal has an announcement," Roy said happily. Pit stopped next to him.

"Are we really calling Master Hand principal?" Lucas asked.

"Guess we are," Pit shrugged. "Come on, it's in the Cathedral." Ness and Lucas stood up and followed Pit and Roy through the Monastery. The exited the main part to enter the cathedral. Inside was everyone but Ryu's class. Ness and Lucas took their seats. Master Hand floated around in circles for a bit before turning to everyone.

"Alright, I know this temporary school is, well temporary, that still won't stop us from bringing in new fighters. But obviously, we need to make some cuts," Master Hand said. Some of the fighters who had previously been cut groaned in worry. Crazy Hand started to laugh. "I'm kidding, there won't be any cuts." That's when everyone sighed in relief. "Now, just like last time, we'll start with people who are coming back." He then called the names of the Ice Climbers, Pichu, Wolf, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Young Link, and Snake. Ness nearly fell back in the joy that his friends were back. That's when Master Hand moved to the newcomers. "The first newcomer we have, are the Inklings." Two young kids came out. One with squiddy orange hair, the other with blue. They looked a little odd, but they seemed utterly happy to be here.

"Why are there so many kids?" Ganondorf asked.

"Don't worry about it," Crazy Hand said.

"Anyway, the next we have is Daisy," Master Hand continues. Luigi's eyes widen. He stood up then ran to embrace Daisy in a hug.

"Thank goodness we can see each other again, I was getting tired of using my little friend," Daisy smirked. Fox looked down and forced a smile for his friend. Wolf sensed what was wrong and planted a hand on his shoulder.

"Ridley, you can finally get your big ass out here," Master Hand said with a hint of joy in his voice. Ridley walked out and dodged a shot for Samus.

"WHY IS HE HERE," Samus yelled.

"Come on Samus, all I did was kill your parents, nothing too big," Ridley shrugged. Cloud looked at Samus and shook his head.

"You've gotta learn to adapt and change, if you don't, you won't make a good soldier," Cloud said. Samus looked down and clenched her fist. She then turned her arm cannon into her hand.

"I still hate you," Samus called out.

"Ditto," Ridley crossed his arms.

"Next up we have Simon and Richter," Master Hand called out. Two buff men walked out. They crossed their arms and looked at everyone. Richter looked at Cloud and walked over to him. Cloud had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. Richter cleared his throat. Cloud opened an eye.

"May I help you?" Cloud asked.

"It seems I have some competition," Richter said. Cloud looked and saw Simon on the other side of the cathedral.

"Not much competition, you're not even buffer than him." Richter looked back at Simon and slightly growled. "Now, leave me alone."

"Next up, Chrom and Dark Samus," Master Hand continued. Samus shot up again.

"You've got to be shitting me, her too!" she yelled. Cloud opened his eyes and glared at her. Samus sat down. Chrom and Dark Samus walked out and Lucina smiled. She and Robin waved at Chrom, and he grew a smile.

"Alright, big boy King K Rool."

"Aw, goddamn it," Diddy Kong crossed his arms. King K Rool walked out and glared at Donkey Kong.

"Hey buddy, it's been a long time," King K Rool ran over and pulled him into a hug.

"Not long enough."

"Aw come on, all I did was try to steal bananas."

"You tried to destroy my island."

"Well, that was a long time ago."

"Five months before I came here." King K Rool broke the hug and nervously chuckled.

"Truce?" King K Rool held out his hand.

"Fine." They shook their hands.

"Next up, the adorably pure Isabelle," Master Hand said. Isabelle walked out and Villager stood from his seat. He smiled and waved at her.

"Mayor, I'm gonna whack that ass for leaving me with the village," Isabelle nervously laughed and lowered herself in his chair. Mega Man tilted his head at Villager.

"Finally, we have Ken and Incineroar." The two people came out. They didn't stir too much of an audience so they sat down.

"You forgot me," someone said.

"I know, I tried to," Master Hand sighed. That's when a potted plant walked out. It gave a shit-eating grin as it looked around the others. Mario tilted his head.

"The hell?" Mario asked. He looked back at Bowser who seemed confused.

"Ah you Master Hand, when's my boy Waluigi getting in," Wario asked.

"When you get skinny," Crazy Hand chimed in.

"Tsk got it." Wario sat down.

"Anyway, you all may return to your monastery things. Ryu and his class will be back eventually. Oh, and everyone that is new and or coming back will be in their own class. You're dismissed." Everyone stood up happily and walked out of the cathedral. Crazy Hand floated to Master Hand.

"Why in Subspace did we have Piranha Plant in?"

"I-I don't know, just 'cause we could I guess."

While the new additions were being brought in, Ryu's class had made it to the interdimensional bus. They stepped onto it and the bus took off. They soon got to the Mushroom Kingdom. It seemed peaceful at first. They all stepped out and found themselves on a green hill. Peach walked forward and saw they were on Donut Plains. She tilted her head. Zelda walked forward. "I assume you know this place?"Zelda asked.

"I do, but I don't see why we need to defend this place," Peach said. They looked back at Ryu. He was looking at a small map. He got to the edge of the hill and looked from the map to the actual island.

"What's the details we need to know?" Mewtwo formally asked.

"What's with the formality, we all know you're secretly a pile of shit," Captain Falcon chuckled. Mewtwo plainly looked at him and snapped two of his three fingers. Captain Falcon fell down as if his gravity changed. This earned a single satisfied chuckle from Mewtwo.

"Stop the fighting, we need to focus," Ryu said.

"Umm, guys, I found one of 'em," Dr. Mario said. Ryu turned around and saw Dr. Mario was holding a Goomba.

"But, isn't Bowser back at the monastery?" Diddy Kong asked.

"He is, that means someone else is leading his army," Peach said.

"Bowser has weird looking army members," Toon Link said as he tapped on the Goomba's head. That's when he felt the air around him being inhaled. The Goomba soon left Dr. Mario's hand and entered Kirby's large mouth. Kirby swallowed and smirked.

"It looked tasty," Kirby said. Ryu shook his head and closed the map. He then suddenly jumped from the hill. Zero Suit Samus looked down at Ryu flawlessly land and continued to walk.

"Huh, well, guess that happened," Zero Suit Samus said. She then jumped. The rest soon jumped and followed Ryu through the island. They soon got to a castle. It was a tall castle.

"Are you here to help?" a young-sounding voice asked. Palutena looked around and saw a Yellow Yoshi. She walked to him and kneeled down.

"What's happened here, little guy?" Palutena asked.

"Wart, he took Bowser's army, and attacked us," Yoshi said. Palutena stood up and looked at Ryu.

"Where are they?" Ryu asked. The Yoshi walked toward the edge of the ground and toward the water. He then pointed at a building that looked like Bowser's head. In front were some Bloopers. That's when they started to float. Ryu thanked Mewtwo as Mewtwo floated forward. The others floated uncontrollably behind him. They got to the solid mouth of the Bowser's head. When they landed, Toon Link, Zelda, and Palutena took out the Bloopers. Ryu led the way further into the mouth. They all suddenly fell downward. When they came to, they found themselves on some hot ground. Peach shook her head and knew where she was.

"Great, this is one of Bowser's many castles," Peach said.

"This used to be his, but now it's mine," Wart said from way ahead of them. Peach crossed her arms.

"No one even knows you."

"NOT TRUE, SOME KNOW ME."

"Who?"

"Um, well, get them my army." Wart ran off and loads of Dry Bones jumped from the lava. Paragoombas and Paratroopas flew down, dropping some Goombas and Koopas. Ryu stepped in front of everyone, standing on the bridge between them and the growing army.

"This is it, remember what I taught you," Ryu said. He didn't hesitate to run forward. He slammed his foot in a Goomba, and soon the rest of his class ran forward. Wart watched from the distance, getting slightly worried. A loud explosion caused many of the troops to fall in the lava, killing them. Wart turned around and tried to run. That's when he suddenly stopped. He was forced to turn around to see Mewtwo.

"You're a frog, not a pussy, no running," Mewtwo said. He tossed Wart behind him into a Shoryuken from Ryu. Wart fell down into a powerful, chi-fill Falcon Punch from Captain Falcon. Wart launched into the lava.

"Oh, he's dead," Toon Link said. Dr. Mario shook his head.

"Nah, he'll be back as some type of skeleton," Dr. Mario said.

"Do you even do doctor stuff?" Zelda asked.

"Rarely."

"Well, that's it, we may go back to the bus to take us back to the monastery," Ryu said. With the help of Palutena, they were able to float out of the head and toward the bus. They boarded it and the ROB drove them back. When they did they saw someone who was new. Diddy Kong knew who this was.

"Mother of God," Diddy Kong sighed.

"What's up?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"King K Rool, Master Hand seemed to have added new people." Zelda looked out and saw Young Link walking around with Ness and Lucas. Zelda grew a smile.

"He must've brought people back," Zelda added. The bus stopped and they walked out. Ryu stepped out first and stretched. He walked forward and Mega Man ran over.

"How was it?" Mega Man asked.

"Easy, but pretty place," Ryu said.

"Ryu, it's been a bit," Ken said from behind Mega Man's head. Ryu looked up and smirked.

"If it isn't Ken, goddamn." He walked up and they gave each other a manly arm shake. Mario walked over with his arms crossed. Ken and Ryu looked over to him.

"Must've been tough for your class," Mario said happily.

"Nah, not really. It was like a flick of the wrist." Mario's face grew a little angry.

"My class will beat yours, you'll see." Mario turned around in a scoff and stomped away. Ryu tilted his head and chuckled.

"You're gonna whoop his ass when the tournament resumes, aren't you?"

"100%."


	28. Itsy Bitsy update

Hey, I just wanna say that I might not write new chapters for this for a little while. I could come back, but for now, I'm writing and planning something I feel more motivated to do. If some of you like this then sorry, but I'd rather write something I feel extremely motivated to do. This'll stay on the site, and as I've said I could make a new update in the future, but I can't make any promises. I feel kinda bad, but I can't exactly force myself to do something I've lost motivation to do. Sorry.


	29. nother update

Hey, another update. I just wanted to address the few who want more to this story. I do intend on adding more chapters, I just have so much on my plate atm. I will start to work on future parts as soon as I finish my other story (Smash High, check it out on my profile). Now that the shameless plug is over, I do want to apologize. But once I finish Smash High I'll go back on my grind for this story. Thanks to those who are patient.


End file.
